Fighting for Leah
by Capp'n
Summary: Paul and Leah never got along, but what will happen once that heated passion turns from them arguing into unchartered territory?
1. Stop

**Jacob's POV**

I knew, as soon as the hissed words came from Paul's big ass mouth that it would start a showdown. Oh God. Just as I believed, Leah went stock still and turned to face him. "What did you say, Meraz?" she snapped. Her face held that same glare that everyone knew.

Paul looked back at her with narrowed eyes before shrugging. "I was asking Quil here why you even came."

"Because I can." she snapped straight back. "And Seth asked me to."

Everyone looked over the edge of the cliff, where Seth had just jumped. He was in the water below with Embry and Jared. "I'm surprised that even your brother wants you here." was Paul's reply.

I groaned as Leah sucked in a deep breath. Bringing Seth into their arguements was the worst thing to do with Leah. That boy was one person she actually deeply cared for. "Shut the hell up, Paul Meraz. You don't know one damn thing about me and my brother's relationship. You can go fuck yourself if you th-"

Her words were cut off suddenly when I hopped over the cliff, ready to get away from their screams. I hit the water and came up just as Sam and Quil made impact. "Oh God! You left those two alone?"Sam nodded at me and Quil shrugged. "They're going to kill each other up there."

**Paul's POV**

Before long, our arguement was more of a screaming match, like it always turned into. We were toe to toe and suddenly, I realized that we were also alone.

Those pussies...

I turned right back to Leah as she rambled on, her nose in my face. "...I even promised Seth that I would be good. And I would have been but you guys can't leave me alone, even for one fucking day, can you? Huh, Paul?"

"Whatever Leah, like you could ever not be a bitch!" I yelled back.

A hand whipped across my face so fast that I blinked and stepped back, expecting to see someone else there. But it was only Leah and she was looking at me with challenging eyes. I felt myself start to tremble. "If there was one woman in this world that I _would_ hit, it would be you. So you better fucking watch it!"

"Oh really?" she asked, stepping forward.

I stepped back. "Leah,stop it." I growled. She growled right back at me and stepped forward again. I ran for the cliffs, going for my dive before she could hit me again and make me phase. But she was right there, tackling me to the ground with her little body. We wrestled around on the ground for a moment, but in human form I quickly dominated her, trapping her wrists with my hands and pushing her to the ground.

Hovering on top of her, adrenaline and anger coursing through my veins, I quickly realized that my body was crushed on top of hers. She wiggled around and the stupid, hormone-crazed teenager that I was felt a stirring in my man parts. Jesus Christ! With Leah?

I gripped her wrists tighter, determined to get it into my mind that this was a fight...not foreplay. "Get off me!" she spat in my face, her face scrunching up into a mask of rage. And even then, I found her smoking hot.

"Stop hitting me!" I yelled back.

She ignored that. "Get the fuck off me, Paul!"she yelled again, squirming around some more. She must have felt my erection then, because she stopped and looked up to me with confusion. "Are you seriously getting off on this right now?" she screeched. "Get off me you fucking sick bastard! Now! Get that thing away from me!" She was bucking her hips up as if to shove my dick away from her, but all that did was cause me to press harder into her, my dick hardening as well.

"Stop moving!"

"No! You fucking pervert! Get it off me."

I groaned. "You're making it harder, Leah." But she didn't care. She was squirming and wiggling and yanking with all her might but it was doing her no good.

"Get off of me!" she yelled again, a desperation in her voice that I'd never heard before.

I gripped her tighter. "I don't want to hurt you, Leah."

She stopped moving and looked up at me with those fiery brown eyes like she wanted to murder me. "What's that supposed to mean? Is that a threat?" She started to blur.

I was surprised. "I'm saying that I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Well you are." she said right back, starting her squirming yet again. I was pretty sure that if she didn't stop that, I was going to come soon. Then again, maybe I should let her, because that would be the most I ever got from Leah Clearwater.

"Stop squirming so damn much and it won't hurt so bad." I told her, epressing my weight into her farther. She let out this little distressed moan, catching me off guard. I pulled my head up to look at her and she glared back.

"Get off me." she said, this time her voice low and deadly.

"You want me." I told her, feeling the smirk tug at the corners of my lips.

"No. I don't." she denied. I started to grind my hips into hers and that little moan escaped again, a little less distressed this time. She stopped squirming and looked up to me. "Stop." she groaned.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you. And I don't want to have sex with somebody I hate."

I pressed into her even harder and felt her body shiver under mine. And it definitely wasn't from trying not to phase. "I'm pretty sure you want to right now."

She was quiet for a long minute, like she was battling with herself, and I leaned down to kiss her neck. She whimpered when my lips touched the hollow of her throat and then it seemed like her whole body melted. She wasn't rigid anymore, and her arms went limp under my hold. My lips started to explore her neck and ears, moving to her face before they settled on her mouth.

She moaned and kissed me back, arching her back to press her body against mine as much as she could under my weight. My hands finally loosened on her wrists and I prayed that this wasn't just a distraction to get free. Her hands immediately went to my face, pulling me closer and mine were used to alleviate some of my weight from her little frame.

She pulled away for a minute. "Unzip your pants." she told me. I lifted off her body enough to unbutton and unzip my cutoff jeans while she did the same to hers but also pulling them off. I started to yank mine down but she pulled me back to her, kissing and nipping at my neck. "Fuck me, Paul." she growled into my ear.

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled my dick from my shorts and positioned it at her core. Pushing aside her underwear, I slid into her in one hard thrust. She was warm and wet and tight, and I closed my eyes to savor the feeling. She groaned a little and grimaced. "You okay?" I stilled.

"I'm fine." she breathed, wrapping her legs around my waist. She waited a second, adjusting to my size, before telling me I could go now. I started slowly, a little freaked out by this new Leah, but she started to squirm under me, tightening her legs around my waist. "Paul, I'm not a human. I can handle it."

So I started to pump faster and harder and deeper, to the point that she was slowly inching across the dirt everytime I thrusted. "Oh God! Ahhh! Yes! Right there! Harder!" she screamed.

She bit down into my shoulder hard, and I knew that it must've broke the skin, but it felt so good that I had to groan. Her nails dug down my back and chest but it only added to the pleasure.

Finally, the leverage started to piss me off because it seemed like I had to constantly scoot up and find that leverage again every two or three thrusts. I pulled out, getting a whimper from her. "Turn over." I demanded, to which she actually listened, and flipped over on her hands and knees. I got between her legs, positioning by dick, pushing her wet panties away and sliding in again until I came to the hilt. She groaned loudly and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing the hand into her panties and rubbing her clit. She whimpered a little and her ass pushed back against me. "Sensitive, huh?" I rubbed a little faster and gripped her hip with my other hand before pulling back and then thrusting into her mercilessly.

Everytime I slammed into her, the moan was accompanied by a little gasp. I bent down over her back, nibbling on her shoulder. "Do you like this?" I asked her. "You like when I fuck you hard?"

"Yes!" she cried as I slammed into her again. She clamped down around me and I started to come, her contracting walls milking me for all I had. I thrust one last time as it shot into her. "Fuck!" she screamed as her body tensed, her back arching.

My body went rigid as I groaned. I felt her slowly loosening around me and I pulled out, falling back onto the ground. Leah fixed her panties and slowly stood from her knees. She was still for a moment but I saw her knees wobbling and grinned. She grabbed her shorts from a few feet away and slipped them back on as I pulled mine back over my hips and zipped them.

I had just had mind-blowing, earth-shattering, sex with Leah Clearwater. Leah Clearwater, the bitch/hottest girl of La Push. The only female shifter in my pack. The bane of my existence. The best fuck I'd ever had. I wondered if it was because of her heat, her tightness, or the fact that she wanted and liked it rough. And I didn't have to worry about hurting her. Well, not as much anyway. She could take much more than a human.

She swallowed hard, never looking down at me. "Okay, then." she said shakily, turning toward the trail that led to the beach. "Uh...see ya, Paul." she said, stumbling away.

"Where are you going?" I called to her. But she didn't answer, stumbling to my feet, I started to follow but she phased and started to tear down the trail as fast as she could. What the fuck?


	2. I'm just in a good mood

**Leah's POV**

I woke up the next morning to loud chatter downstairs. After brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to check it out. In the kitchen stood my brother, Quil, Embry, and Jacob. The four of them always hung out together. Just like Paul and Jared did. And Collin and Brady. I was a lone wolf type, when I wasn't with Seth. And Sam was the boss, therefore he usually hung out with whoever the hell he wanted.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Quil and Embry turned simultaneously, looking me up and down. I shot a glare at both of them. "What, pervs? Never seen a girl in shorts or something?"

Embry looked away but Quil started to stammer. "W-W-W-e just wanted t-t-t-o gett Se-Seth." He looked away too then, mumbling a quick, "Sorry, Leah."

I walked around the table, ruffling Seth's hair and digging through the fridge for some eggs to scramble. As I was bent over, I heard a gasp before Seth's whiny whispered, "Dudes, come on. That's my sister."

A throat cleared just as I stood and looked over to the table where all four boys were coincidentally looking at their bowls of cereal. I grabbed some milk, deciding that the cereal looked good.

I walked to the table with my bowl and stood back. "Can I get a seat?" I smirked. Quil, always the gentleman, pushed his chair back to stand. "No. It's okay." I said quickly. He stopped in mid movement and I pranced over and perched on his knee. I looked over my shoulder with a quick, "Is this okay?" I loved messing with the dopes.

He nodded vehemently and I smiled before digging into my cereal. I looked up as I chewed the first spoonful at the three alarmed faces. My brows rose as to ask_ what?_ but everyone just looked away so I went back to my food. "So, where are you guys headed off to?"I asked. I knew they thought I was being way too nice, and if they were smart, they would be suspicious but I really was only curious. And as much as I regretted sleeping with...ugh, Paul...I was in a pretty good mood after releasing the sexual frustration that had built up in me.

"We're going to Sam's for a cookout at noon." Embry said. "You're meant to come too."

I nodded and tipped my bowl up to finish the milk. The clock said it was almost eleven already. Standing from Quil's lap and placing my bowl in the sink, I told them I was going to shower and be right back. No one responded.

**Quil's POV**

"Okay, I must be sex starved." I blurted as soon as I heard Leah's shower cut on. "I just got a boner from Leah!"

"Dude!" Seth complained. Yeah,yeah, it's your sister, we know. But she's a hottie.

"You did?" Embry asked. "I did too and she wasn't even on my lap."

"She was on his knee." Seth argued. "And she wasn't even being flirty she just wanted somewhere to sit while she stuffed her face. Come on. She was slurping and everything."

"So!" Embry exclaimed. "She could've went in the livingroom to sit down. She was definitely flirting." Was she? With me? Because bitch or not...Leah Clearwater could make a Priest strip for her.

"I think she was just messing with you." Jake added. "But who cares? She could play around flirt with me anytime."

"So what if she was joking!" I exclaimed. "I could feel her hoo-ha on me. She could've burped in my face and made it look hot."

Jake started to laugh but he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Too bad she isn't in that mood all the time."

I had to admit, most of the time Leah just infuriated me. But maybe her being snarky and dangerous was part of the beauty of her. I couldn't imagine her being sweet and wholesome. She didn't have the body to be wholesome. She had the curvaceous, toned body of a stripper or Playboy Bunny. The girl was sex on a stick whether she was dipped in bitch or not.

**Embry's POV**

Okay, so I was a little jealous. If I had offered my seat, she'd have been sitting on my lap, torturing me with the body I would never get. Jeez, it pissed me off that Sam Uley was the only person to ever hit that.

She pranced back down the stairs, still in her eerily chipper mood, wearing a tight pair of black jeans, flipflops, and a white tanktop. I could see the red bra straps sticking out but the cotton of her shirt was thick so it didn't show through. Thank God, because I didn't think my boner could've took it.

"We ready?" she asked. Everyone stood and we started for Sam's house. At first, Leah was ahead of us, practically skipping, but after a while, she dropped back to join our little line and looped her arm through mine. "So, Embry, how's life?" she asked, as if it was completely natural for her.

"Good." I answered, trying not to tense up. She sighed heavily and dropped her head to my shoulder. Her hair was still wet and smelled like coconut shampoo. I took slow, quiet, deep breaths the rest of the way.

**Paul's POV**

I got to Sam's at eleven thirty, when the burgers and hotdogs were still on the grill as he tended them. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and stood by him as I drank it.

Twenty minutes later, Jared showed up. Five more, Collin and Brady came. Half the pack was already there. "Embry, Quil, and Jake went over to make sure Seth was up."

"What about Leah?" I asked tentatively.

Sam shrugged, too nonchalantly. "Seth with wake her up." I nodded just as a shuffling sound alerted me. I looked up to see the five other members of our pack walking up the road to Sam's house.

Jacob and Seth were talking. Quil was in the middle, and Embry was on the end with Leah's head on his shoulder. She was murmuring something to which he responded. Was something wrong with her? Because that was the only time I could see Leah ever touching one of them. But as they approached, Leah picked her head up and slipped an arm out of his. What?

They all came to a stop a few feet away. "Plates are in the kitchen." he announced and everyone went inside to get a plate and start piling food on.

They all came out with cans of soda and chips on their plate. After we all took seats on the picnic tables in the backyard, Emily came out with her own plate and sat by Sam. I watched Leah closely but she went out of her way to ignore them, always whispering to Seth or Embry when seh didn't have food crammed down her throat.

Why did I even sit over here?

It seemed like we'd divided by age. The younger ones- Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth at one table. And Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam, and I at the other. So why was Leah, who was a year older than me, sitting with them? And why did Emily I'm-always-annoyingly-happy Young have to come outside and turn everything into a discussion about how much her and Sam loved one another.

Okay, we get it, you're happy. Did it make her happy to flaunt it in front of Leah? Because it'd still only been like a year since the whole thing happened.

Suddenly, Leah laughed and it got everyone's attention. She had turned around on the bench seat and was doubled over with laughter as all the other boys laughed along with her. Did they really have so much more fun than us? I glanced over at Sam, who looked puzzled and shocked as he watched Leah, and then Emily, who looked resentful and confused.

"Oh my God!" Leah shrieked, wiping tears from her cheeks between more laughter. "Embry, you have to stop! You're killing me."

She slowly subsided from laughing, sitting up straight and holding her stomach. "What's up with you?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "You've been flirty and happy all day."

I could feel how hard she was working to keep from looking over at me because she knew I was looking at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely sounding confused. "I'm just in a good mood."

"You were in such a good mood that you sat on Quil's lap this morning." Seth said in a whiny, grossed-out voice.

She bristled, laughed it off and shrugged. "I'm sorry Quil, you said it was okay, so I-"

"No. I don't care!" Quil exclaimed quickly. "They're being stupid. I had no problem with it. It was fine. You were really light and I know there was nowhere else to sit a-"

"Quil!" Jacob snapped. "Just stop dude, you're making a fool of yourself."

Leah leaned into Quil's side. "I think that was really sweet." she said, jabbing him lightly in the side. The blush that rose up his face made him turn away as he smiled. Then she ruffled his hair like she always did to Seth and his smile dropped slightly. I'm sure one of my own appeared.

"What's going on?" Jared asked suddenly, turning in his seat to face Leah's table. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You'd rather I be a bitch?" she asked him. He was quiet for a minute. "I'm just having a good day." Her gaze darkened. "But don't worry...I'll be back to normal soon."

I flinched at the scowl she sent Jared. I think her being sweet and happy when you knew how angry she _could_ get made her a little scarier. You could enjoy her mood, but you'd always remember how easily she could put your ass back in place. When I looked back to Sam and Emily, forcing myself to stop staring at her, they were looking at one another in bewilderment. After a moment, Emily went back to eating and Sam glared at Leah as she paid him no mind, talking to Jacob in whispers from across the table. She spoke so low that not even I could hear.

Did they all know what had happened between them?

I turned around and watched her again, and after a moment, she glanced over. I motioned with my head for her to come over but she mouthed 'no' and I turned back around with a grunt. Sam eyed me for a moment before shrugging and going back to his food.

Everyone was done eating after an hour or so and we all slowly made our way into the small kitchen. Leah was leaned back against the sink, drinking long pulls from a beer. She kept sneaking little drinks to Seth, who looked back at her with nothing but admiration and love for his big sister. And after seeing Leah's behavior today, which stunned everyone but Seth, I realized that she must act this way with him alot. He was a little surprised that she was being so nice to us, but he wasn't so stunned when she started laughing and smiling like everyone else was. Maybe Leah's just now learning to be happy around other people.

After everyone else mosied into the livingroom, I hurriedly grabbed her arm before she could follow. "Hey.."I started.

"What the he-"

When she started out already sounding snippy, I just jumped straight into it, kissing her hard and holding her face to mine. After a few seconds of her kissing back, I heard footsteps coming our way. I was prepared to ignore it but Leah broke away, slapping me hard.

"I'm not some blowup doll that you can have whenever you want it." she seethed, poking me in the chest.

I trembled, trying not to phase. "Jesus, woman, what is your problem?" I managed to croak out before the kitchen door swung open.


	3. she's such a bitch

**Jacob's POV**

Most of us wound up in the livingroom, playing Xbox. I jumped up to get another round of beer and after hearing a loud smacking sound, I hurried and pushed into the kitchen. The door swung open and I was greeted with a red-faced Leah and an equally red-faced Paul. "What are you guys arguing about now?" I asked, dismissing the fact that I hadn't heard any arguing from the livingroom.

"Nothing." Leah snapped, walking around me and shoving the door open before strutting into the livingroom. I glanced to Paul.

"She's such a bitch." he muttered, following her to rejoin with the other members of the pack.

When I got back into the livingroom, Leah was standing behind Seth who was sitting on the loveseat. She played with his hair as she gazed out the window, pointedly ignoring Paul, who was staring daggers at her head. "So, did you guys not resolve the fight from yesterday?" I asked.

"What fight?"Sam wanted to know, following my eyes to Leah and Paul.

"This one." Paul said, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show a bruised bite mark on his neck. It was small though, like human teeth. "Leah doesn't know how to keep her hands off people." he said huffily with a wierd smirk on his face. Leah whipped her head around, glaring at him so hard I actually expected him to implode.

"That was nothing. You want to see a real bite mark?" she asked, coming around the couch. Seth hurriedly grabbed her arm.

"Leah...please." he begged. I saw her stop for a moment, probably to calm herself, when Paul had to keep going.

"If you're going to fight like you did yesterday...then no problem. Let's go."

Her nostrils flared dangerously. "I swear to God Paul, I will kill you."

"Let's go outside-"Paul started.

"No." Seth said quickly, standing up. He came around the couch to stand right behind his sister.

"And just talk." Paul finished. "I need to talk to Leah in private."

"Why?" Leah asked, a challenge in her eyes. What was going on?

He looked back at her just as seriously. "Don't push me Clearwater. Come outside with me or we'll have it out right here."

But telling Leah to do something is something you do only when you want her to do the opposite. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Go ahead Meraz, let's see if you really are as stupid as you look."

He growled. "Oh, so now I'm stupid?" he fumed.

"You are if you do what you're threatening to do." she said back cryptically. Was this some kind of double talk? Were they talking about fighting or does he have something on her?

"Why would that make me stupid?"

She started to lunge but Seth grabbed her hips and she stopped."Because you'll just get bitched out." she told him. "And I'll hate you more than I do now. Ask Sam...I can make your life miserable."

"Damn dude!" Jared exclaimed, looking to Paul. "What'd you do to make her so mad?"

Paul never looked to Jared, just kept staring at Leah angrily. Finally, he dropped his hands to his side. "Fine. But I still want to talk to you."

"And I'm still saying no. It's none of your business." she said quickly, turning back to fiddle with Seth's hair.

"None of my business!" he exclaimed. "How is t-"

"Shut up, Paul! You're ruining my day with this shit! Let it go, okay?" She sighed.

"I'm not letting shit go." Paul murmured.

"And I'm not talking to you." she murmured back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. What'd we miss?" Jared asked.

Embry grumbled something about we should've stayed to see their fight. I was thinking so too.

"It's nothing!" Paul snarled to both of them. He was trembling now, looking around frantically as if he had to punch something right away.

"Paul, calm down." Leah walked over. "You need to leave the room now."

"Excuse me?"

"You phase and you'll hurt someone." she told him. "So calm down or get out."

He watched her face intently for a minute, clenching his fists and breathing hard. His form slowly became more solid and after another long minute he smiled at her. Actually smiled. Not smirked. She turned away and went back to Seth.

**Leah's POV**

Later in the day, we all went cliff diving again. All ten of us stood on top of the cliff, looking down.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam asked.

Not wanting to end up stuck with only Paul again, I stepped forward. "I will." I said. I hurriedly pulled my jeans and tank top, wearing my white boy short panties with red polka dots and a red bra. I threw my clothes on top of my shoes.

"Don't forget to come get them when you're done." Seth reminded me.

"Don't worry little bro." I said with a smirk as I stepped up. "I don't just dive once and then run home." Laughing, because that's exactly what they usually did, I jumped high, pointing my fingers over my head for a swan dive. I hit the water and went down like twenty feet, but because of my awesome wolfy lung power, I came back up slowly.

Just as I broke the surface, I heard a loud whoop and looked up to see nine boys jump down, doing everything from jack-knifes to cannonballs or belly splats. I flinched as they impacted with the water all around me. Sam and Paul came up at almost the exact same moment, both only feet away from me. Then Collin, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Brady, Seth, and Jared.

As we made it close enough to shore to stand, I made sure to fix my underwear so they weren't riding up my ass. I got out first and Seth gasped. I whirled around. "What's that on your hip?" he asked quickly, coming forward and pointing to the small thumb-sized bruise on my hip.

"Looks like a bruise." Sam said, coming forward.

"Oh." I said, quickly clamping my legs together. I'd noticed that almost the entire inside of my thighs was a light bruise as well. Paul had pounded me that hard. But I refused to look at him, instead landing my eyes on my brother. "Who knows right?"

"My God." he said, pulling the side of my underwear down just a little.

"Seth!" I yelled, slapping his hand.

"There are more." he said, sounding horrified.

"No there aren't." I argued, fixing my underwear.

"Leah..." Sam warned, reaching out to pull the side of my underwear down. He looked at the mess of bruises on my hip bone from Paul's fingers when we'd been doing it doggy style. "What happened?"

I didn't even want to tell them that it was from the fight, which would make sense, because then people would wonder why Paul had grabbed me from behind. Why he'd grabbed my hip.

"I really don't know." I said, shrugging. "Probably Seth. When Meraz and I were arguing."

"I didn't grab you that hard." Seth said, sounding a little horrified, like this made him some kind of monster.

"Seth, I was yanking to get out of your grip. Plus, I bruise easily." I added.

Everyone looked around wearily. "Oh."Sam finally said.

Seth walked beside me back up the hill. "Don't worry, Seth. It doesn't even hurt. I don't know why it left a bruise." I punched him in the arm. "Wonder if that will leave a bruise?" He scowled at me for hitting him but I could tell that he was happy now that he felt like we were even. My brother...such a sweetheart.

At the top of the cliff, Seth wanted to go first so he jumped up high before falling fast, his hands already wrapped around him to cannonball. Paul came up beside me with a devilish smirk. I rolled my eyes and flipped from the cliff.

**Paul's POV**

I jumped right after Leah, hitting the water only seconds after her. Under the water, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me as she kicked to go up. My strength won and we came up plastered together.

"Get off me!" she yelled, punching me in the shoulder as she kicked herself back a few feet. "Stop rough-housing all the damn time. We could've drowned you moron."

She huffed a little more and then swam over to Seth. Sometimes I hated that boy for getting so much of her attention.

Seth splashed her playfully and she started splashing back. Once the boys had also jumped, Jacob, Quil, and Embry got into the game. The other five of us watched like idiots until Jacob splashed me and Jared, prompting us to join in.

I splashed Leah and she kept splashing other people like I wasn't even there.

Soon enough, we were all at the cliff for our last dive. I dived first to be there when Leah came but she never did, after everyone else had hit the water, I looked up but saw nothing. Then I saw her to the side, making her way back down the pack.

She had redressed and came out to the beach barefoot. "Seth! Are you walking home with me?" she called.

Seth looked up. "Going to Jacob's with Quil and Embry, sis! I'm staying there tonight, remember?"

"Okay." she called, waving to the rest of us before starting back toward the road. I scrambled from the water to catch her.

"Wait up!" I called from behind me. I heard her groan but she slowed as I jogged to her side. "Want me to walk you home?"

She looked over quickly. "Really?"

I laughed. "Oh come on. I'm not that bad of a guy. I can walk a lady home without it seeming wierd."

Her brow rose quickly. "No you can't."

My brow rose to meet hers. "After yesterday...I should be able to walk you home."

She tensed but agreed and I followed her in silence toward the Rez.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Paul splash out of the water and run towards Leah's retreating figure. Oh God. Just leave the girl alone, man. I think he actually liked to fight with her or something. All day he'd been saying little snide comments and trying to get her alone.

Whatever they had to talk about must be serious. I turned back to my friends in the water, catching Sam's angry expression as he watched Paul and Leah leaving. I knew he still had a thing for her but I also believed he had no right to be angry at all. He had Emily. And the way he acted, you'd think she was God's Gift to the world. How could he still pine for Leah if he supposedly loved Emily so much?

"I think Paul wants your sister, dude." This was from Quil to Seth and I glanced back toward the road. And just then, Paul was waving his arms in the air as if they were arguing. "Or not." Quil amended.


	4. Call me Paul

**Leah's POV**

We approached my house, still in silence, and Paul followed me all the way to the door, trying to step inside after me. I turned quickly and stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

He furrowed his brow. "I was gonna come in."

"Why?"I asked. "We're not friends, Meraz."

"We had sex Leah." he stated calmly.

I huffed, but tried to stay calm. "Exactly, Meraz, we had sex. But we're not friends. We're not buddies. We're not dating...You're my packmate. That I once had sex with."

His nostrils flared. "We had _great_ sex." he amended. "At least for me it was great."

I rolled my eyes. "It was great, Meraz. I won't deny that. But that was-"

"It was _yesterday. _We didn't have sex once upon a time...it was yesterday. Not even a full twenty-four hours ago. And I know we aren't friends...that's why I want to talk about it."

What? Like I was some cry baby girl who would be crushed anytime I saw him with another girl? I was fine. "I don't need to talk about it, Meraz. I don't _want_ to talk about it. I won't."

"Can you stop with the Meraz shit?" he growled. "My name is Paul. Call me Paul."

I was confused. "I always called you Meraz."

"Yeah. Before we fucked, when we hated each other."

"I still hate you!" I screamed, slamming the door. It just bounced off his foot, which was in the doorway, and he stalked in, looking like a man with a mission. Looking like he wanted to ring my neck.

"Clearwater, can you just let me win one fucking thing?" he growled, stalking forward with a lustful glint in his eye. I backed up, feeling oddly turned on by Paul at that moment. Since when was I the girl you only had to look at the right way in order to bang?

I was about to flip out on him for barging into my house when his arm slipped around my waist and yanked me into him. His lips crashed down on mine, his other hand gripping my hip and I submitted almost instantly. Curse his magic hands!

I moaned into his mouth as he grabbed me up bridal style and started bounding up the steps.

He was throwing me down on my bed within seconds, ripping and yanking at my clothes like a beast. The pants hit the floor with a damp _plop _and my shirt hit the wall.

This time was crazy, but Paul still took the time for a little foreplay. His hands massaged me through my soaking wet panties and then he carefully pulled them down my still wet legs. "Gotta save those." he commented. "They're cute."

I smiled for a split second but it fled when Paul got down between my legs, rolling his tongue over my clit in a lapping motion. I moaned through gritted teeth, slamming my head back on the bed as he slipped two fingers inside me, working slowly and then gathering speed. His fingers went from doing swirls and figure eights and whatnot to pumping in and out hard and fast. The whole time, he never moved his tongue from my clit, alternately licking and sucking it until I thought I would explode.

"Meraz!" I cried. He growled. "I mean- Paul! Paul! Right there! Oh my God-Yes!" I screamed as the orgasm crashed down on me, sending electric shocks through my whole body. I went rigid, trembled as I rode it out and the collapsed back onto the bed.

Paul stood up at the foot of my bed with the most devilish grin possible, licking his lips. "I never thought I'd say this...but you taste really good." he said, licking his fingers.

I groaned at the sight and sat up slowly. "Meraz, I-"

"Paul!" he shouted. "Call me Paul."

"It's not like I'm being disrepectful." I claimed. "I just always called you that."

"Yeah, and I call you Clearwater, but for right now...it's Paul."

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Okay, Paul, calm down."

He smiled then, crawling onto the foot of my bed and running a hand up my legs. "Those bruises..."

"Yeah. They're from you." I answered.

He used a hand to push my legs open. "Even those?" he asked, nodding to the skin all around my inner thighs.

"Especially those." I laughed. He didn't. "Paul, they don't hurt. Plus, look at that bite on your neck."

He shrugged. "I actually kind of like having them. They're like battle scars. And I sure as hell loved getting them."

I got onto my knees on the bed, the trembling finally subsiding enough to feel as if I could move. Moving toward him, wearing only a bra still, I grabbed his wet jeans and started to yank on them. "We might as well finish this." I told him.

He smiled and stood to pull his pants off. I got off the bed, disposed of my bra, and knelt down in front of him.

**Paul's POV**

Leah's mouth wrapped around my dick and she moved forward, taking me into her mouth completely. My head touched the back of her throat and she made a wierd humming thing in her throat. I groaned at the vibrations and she kept them going as she slowly swiveled her tongue around me, sliding me in and out of her mouth.

"God, Leah, you really know what you're doing, don't you?" Any other time, she would've stopped and asked what the hell I meant by that but she didn't, only pausing for a split second before she started to maneuver her mouth around me again.

I put a hand on the back of her head, not really guiding her, but just feeling her shiny black locks and urging her to continue what she was doing. The humming got a little deeper and I groaned again.

My dick felt like it was slowly filling up with semen, the pressure and pleasure building and building until I knew I would cum any second. I pulled her head away and she looked up quickly. "I-I'm about to come." I warned her but she smiled and took me into her mouth again.

Almost immediately after she started to hum again, I burst, spraying jizz down her throat. "Jesus!" I groaned. "Fucking hell!" She continued to suck on me for another few seconds before pulling away and wiping her mouth. She stood with a small smirk.

Shaking my head lightly, I threw her to the bed and slid into her quickly. "Don't be scared, Paul. The bruises are fine. It doesn't hurt...well, not in a bad way." she added at the end. I started to pump a little harder, a little faster. "Paul! Stop being a pussy." she complained, bring her hips up to meet me thrust for thrust. She moaned long and loud and I shuttered at the sound, thinking I might come again so soon.

But the urge passed after a moment and she shoved me until I felt onto my back, bringing her to sit on top of me. I continued to hold her hips and I watched those glorious breasts bounce as she started the ride me.

She closed her eyes, looking very concentrated as she rolled her hips back and forth. She started to lift herself up higher, coming down and rolling before going up again. She started to thrust herself onto my harder and harder and soon I was joining in, using her hands to bring her down hard and thrusting up to meet her every time.

"Say my name, baby." I told her. I don't know why, I guess I just wanted to make sure she wasn't picturing someone else with her eyes closed.

"God!" she moaned.

"Say it." I warned her, slamming into her.

"God, Paul! Paul!" her voice started to rise in pitch, sounding almost like a squeal. Her hands gripped my chest, digging her nails in with no mercy. The pain shot adrenaline straight to my dick, giving me goosebumps all over. "Paul! I'm almost there!" she warned, riding me harder and faster than ever.

"Paul!" she screamed, drawing my name out for a thirty seconds. I felt her walls constricting around me, that familiar heavenly feeling, and I groaned as I came for the second time, filling her up.

This time, she literally slumped down on top of me, her face resting on my chest, my dick still buried deep inside of her.

**Seth's POV**

After hanging at Jacob's house for awhile, everyone decided we should go over to my place. My mom wasn't home, we had a bigger TV, and a xBox, and I think Embry really wanted to see if Leah would end up sitting on his knee too.

We all piled into Jake's tiny car and drove the few blocks over to my place. The kitchen door, which everyone used because it was beside the driveway, was wide open. We all stepped inside and I sniffed the air. "Leah! Paul! Are you guys here?" I called. I could smell Paul's scent in the kitchen, though it was old.

"I'm here!" Leah called, prancing down the steps. She was still wet, but wearing clean clothes.

"How are you still wet?" I asked.

She blushed. "I just took a shower. I had sand everywhere, if you catch my drift."

"Gross, Leah!" I yelled, walking into the livingroom. "Where's Paul?"

"I don't know." she said defensively. "He came here with me, we argued a little, and then he left."

"OKAY." I snapped back. "Geez...just asking a question."

She looked me in the eye. "Sorry...Paul has been non-stop bitching. But I took a shower and I feel a little better. I'm still in a pretty good mood." We all plopped down on the couch, but Embry sat on the chair watching Leah closely.

"You, uh...need somewhere to sit?" Embry asked her.

She burst out laughing and walked over. "Sure, Embry." she said, waiting patiently. "So...are you gonna get up or what?"

His mouth fell open and he started to get up immediately. "Oh...I-u"

"Calm down." she said quickly, shoving him back into the chair. "I'm only teasing, Embry." He sat back down with a open mouth as she slowly lowered herself into his lap...his actual lap. No knee. She wiggled around a little. "This is what you wanted right?"

"Leah!" I yelled, standing up. She stood too. "Quit hitting on my friends!"

"Hey!" she said, holding her hands up. "Your friend was hitting on me. I was just playing around. Plus..." she looked over her shoulder, "Embry needs a real memory to beat off to. Not some conjured up fantasy." She watched me closely as she lowered herself back down, sitting on his right leg and flinging her legs across his lap to dangle over the arm of the chair. "Is this better bro?"

I sat back down, because Leah never lost arguements. "Whatever." I muttered.

"Just don't make him bust a nut in his pants."Quil joked.


	5. I don't get upset, I get pissed

**Paul's POV**

Okay...so Leah wanted to play hard to get. I got it. She gave it up to me and _now_ she wants to be distant and bitchy...well, bitchiER, to me at least.

I never really had a crush on Leah. Yeah, I ALWAYS thought she was sexy. And I fantasized a few times about fucking her, but once we'd actually done it...I couldn't seem to stop thinking about doing it again. And again. And again. And-well, you get it. I was like addicted to her or something.

I thought about her more the night we had sex than I had over the last four years combined. First, I remembered every detail of our first time together. Than I played it over in my head again, thinking of what I'd change if I got another shot. I'd touch her more, not just screw her brains out. I'd kiss her more and savor the taste to remember better later. I'd let her take control and I'd taste her. I'd please her better than before.

So now I'd done that. I'd went down on her, she'd went down on me. I'd felt her breasts and licked her skin. I'd kissed her and let her ride me. And I'd been more than satisfied. And now I wasn't.

She'd kicked me out of her house less than three minutes after we were finished, complaining that her mother would be home soon or someone could stop by and smell it. I'd actually left without arguing for once, because she seemed to really be worried. But not two hours later, here I was, not knowing what to do with myself.

So I went back. She'd said that someone could drop by...someone from the pack, and they'd know instantly if they went into her room. Mostly, she was worried about Seth. So if pack members dropped by all the time, why not me?

Jacob's piece of shit car was in the driveway and I immediately wondered what the fuck he wanted. Knocking on the door, I heard Seth call me to come in and I pushed the door open. "In the livingroom!" he called, so I walked around the kitchen table and went into the livingroom. Seth was playing against Quil in some game and Jacob was sitting beside Quil, waiting for a turn.

I looked over to the chair, where Leah's head was turned away from me and then I spotted Embry. Underneath her. I growled and Leah whipped around instantly.

Her cheeks turned pink and she straightened a little, not getting off his lap, but not looking so comfortable either.

"Sup, Paul?" Jake asked.

I nodded his way and tore my gaze from Leah to look over. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothing. Playing Black Ops. You want a turn?"

"Nah." I replied, glancing back to Leah. I was seriously considering smashing Embry's face in. But Leah stood up suddenly and started to maneuver around me as if trying to get out of the livingroom without having to touch me. "Where ya going?" I asked non-chalantly.

"To my room." she said in a low voice before brushing past me and rushing up the steps. I wanted to rip off my traitorous arm for tingling when she touched me. I wanted to wring her neck. I wanted to kiss her neck an- fuck!

"Gotta go." I murmured, stomping back outside. My spine was tingling with the urge to phase but I fought it, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, coming outside and shutting the door behind him. "You seemed really upset."

I growled. "Upset? I don't get upset. I get pissed. And right now...I'm fucking pissed."

He put his hands up as if in surrender. "Okay, okay. You're pissed. Whatcha pissed about?"

I growled again, knowing anything I had with Leah would be destroyed if I told anyone. Another reason she pissed me off. What was with all the secrecy? "I don't know man. Just in a bad mood. And Leah's still pissed. She keeps giving me these looks and if she wasn't a girl..."

Jake laughed, so I knew he was buying into it. "When you aren't daydreaming about doing her, you're daydreaming about killing her."

The pack spoke about Leah's hotness alot...only when she wasn't around, and always with many complaints from Seth...but this time, I got the urge to punch Jake in the face. Talking about Leah like she's there only for his amusement!

I forced a smirk back and Jake clapped me on the back. "Come on man, don't let her get to you. She'll only push harder if she knows it bothers you."

I nodded, wishing she would push me. Be a bitch to me. Something. Anything besides this limbo state where she gave me blank looks and fought me off everytime I tried to touch her. When she ignored me to the best of her abilities and brushed me off like a piece of dirt.

**Leah's POV**

Paul's face when he'd seen me on Embry's lap was frightening...and simultaneously heart-breaking. I wanted to tell him it was no big deal...but that would imply that I cared how he felt.

And I didn't. Or I shouldn't. I shouldn't be trying anything with anyone in my pack. I knew what kind of heartbreak that could bring. And I wouldn't go through that again.

Plus...it was PAUL. The most volatile member of the pack besides me. The meanest, hot-headed, dominant, over-confident, arrogant... cutest, most passionate member of the pack.

He pushed me to my limit almost everyday. That's how our whole fucking mess had started. Because neither of us could control our tempers. We would eat each other alive. We wouldn't be able to last. So there was no point, no matter how attracted to him I was.

**Jacob's POV**

Okay, something was definitely going on with Paul. And he was lying through his teeth when he said it was because was Leah being a bitch. She was always a bitch.

Maybe her bitchiness was making it worse, but something was going on that I didn't quite understand. It didn't necessarily mean it was a big deal, because Paul always got angry. But this time, no one had even provoked him. If one look from Leah could set him into a rage like that...then it probably was a big deal.

But after Paul left, Leah came back downstairs, looking worn down and sad. She wasn't chipper anymore. So something that affected Paul _and_ Leah. Something that pisses him off and makes her sad. Something that has Paul following Leah around like a lost puppy and has her beating him off with a stick.

Maybe it was all about this fight they had. She was tired of his bitching and he got pissed when he looked at her because she kept giving him looks. Maybe she'd won the fight and he wouldn't leave it alone now, always trying to rematch but she didn't want to. That made sense...

Except, why would Leah refuse a rematch?

Hell! Maybe I was way off base here. But I watched Leah move around in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich before heading back upstairs, only sparing a glance long enough to see me watching and give me a half-hearted smirk. Leah never did anything half-hearted. Hmm...

**Paul's POV**

I was patrolling the next day the next time I saw Leah. She was in wolf form, but not on patrol and when I saw her I phased.

After a minute long stare-down, she phased back and sighed. "What now, Meraz?"

"Back to Meraz I see."

"Yup."

"Okay then, Clearwater." I said, letting out a long puff as I scanned her body slowly. She squirmed under my gaze. "Come on. I've seen more of you than this." I teased. "I've been inside of you."

"Paul!" she said, startled. "Shut up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want the pack thinking I'm a slut." she hissed, darting her gaze around.

"I'm on patrol alone. For the next hour or so." I assured her, stepping closer. "Alone for an hour..." I mused.

She stepped away from me. "No, Paul." she said sternly.

"Yes, Leah."

"Noo!" she said again. "I said no. It's my decision and I say no."

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Leah, having sex with two guys in five years doesn't make you a slut. Is that what _you_ think?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes. "When the two guys are friends it's messier."

"No one called Sam a slut for getting with your family member. I don't think you're a slut...plus, we've already had sex. Damage is done."

"And having sex with you again would only cause more damage." she said, starting to get aggravated.

"What's wrong with having sex with a pal to relieve some stress?" I asked. "People have fuck buddies all the time."

She looked at me quickly, her eyes probing. "Is that what you think we are?" I shrugged and her eyes clouded over while she processed it. "I mean...as long as no one knows. And no one gets hurt." she said slowly.

"Okay." I replied, grabbing her up and slamming her back against a nearby tree. She gasped and then wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Are you sure no ones coming?"

"I'm positive." I told her before leaning in for a kiss.


	6. Leah, don't

**Leah's POV**

Paul and I started fucking on a regular basis for the next few days. Once...sometimes up to three times in a day. I got to the point where being sore was so normal that I no longer walked wierd. Hell, I barely noticed.

And my desire for him never eased. We banged hard and fast, eye contact and kissing was kept to a minimum- unless it wasn't on my mouth that he was kissing, and we always tried new places and positions. And he ALWAYS left right after. These were rules to keep me from getting attached. Rules that Paul didn't know about because they were in my mind.

There were a few times when he tried to break those rules but now that he knew I would break it off if he didn't go along with certain demands of mine, he didn't argue much.

He tried to slow his pace once, staring into my eyes. I'd promptly squeezed them shut and rolled to take the top position, forcing him to go rough and fast like I liked it.

The next day, he kept kissing me the whole time. That wasn't very practical anyway since I was moaning so damn much. When he tried to start a makeout session before the fucking, I'd hurry us along with a blowjob or something.

A few different times he'd tried to stay afterward, to bask in the glory or whatever, but I always had somewhere to go or some reason for him to leave. After awhile, he just stopped trying.

But today was the first time we would be seen together with the pack since I'd given in and we officially became bedpals. Of course, it was a cookout/bonfire at Sam's house. The type of cookout that turned into a bonfire because people stayed until like four in the morning. It was a pack thing though, so I was glad only the ten of us-plus Emily-would be there.

Seth and I went in our mom's car since she rode to work with a colleague, to find Paul, Jared, and Sam slightly tipsy from a little too much beer.

As Seth and I passed to get some food from the kitchen, Paul skimmed his fingers along my back. I stopped dead in my tracks. They all saw it and I slapped his hand away as hard as I could with an especially vicious scowl thrown in. "Watch it, Meraz! You may be drunk but you have no right to touch me. Do it again...and I'll rip your throat out."

He smiled a devilish smile at me, like I was doing a good job with the charade, and turned back to his buddies with an eyeroll. Sam and Jared continued to watch me like I had a gun or something but after a moment, I took a deep breath to show them I was calming myself, and went ahead with Seth. I was just glad he didn't start to cry or something. One thing about Paul- he was completely unpredictable. And that was before he had Coors in his system.

We all ate and chatted and joked around for a few hours. It was dark out, around one in the morning when Paul plopped down on the log beside me. The fire was making his glassy eyes shine brighter and his hair was ruffled from the wind. It held my gaze for a long minute because I was a little obsessed with hair. Everyone's...but especially Paul's. When he turned to me, there was excitement in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he leaned in, attempting to whisper. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth. He was totally gonna bust us if he didn't stop being so stupid. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. I leaned in closer. "Get yourself together Meraz." I hissed.

His hand slid up my leg and squeezed my knee. He winked at me. "Come on Clearwater..."

I slapped his hand and yanked my leg away. "No! Stop it, Paul. Right now."

His hand fell to the log between us and he blinked at me a few times. "You don't have to be such a bitch." he grumbled.

"And you don't have to be such a jackass." I ground out. I stood from my spot on what had been an empty log besides me, and walked around the fire, plopping down in the only other empty spot...the large gap between Jacob and Embry.

Well, that was obviously a bad choice because Paul started to shiver. I jumped up quick, realizing that this could turn ugly fast after the whole sitting-in-Embry's lap incident. "I'm going home guys. You need a ride, Meraz?" I asked, pointedly. I had to get him out of here before he blew everything.

His face lit up and he stood. "Yeah. Thanks." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he trotted off towards my mom's car.

"You really think you should be alone with him?" Sam asked. "He's been hitting on you all night."

"I can handle Meraz." I said back quickly with a signature eyeroll. "More-so when he's drunk."

"Embry, can you ride with her?" Sam asked anyway.

"Sam...I need to talk to him about something, okay?" I said, angrily. "Yeah...he's drunk and being stupid but I need to set him straight. He's not going to do anything."

Sam looked at me for a long minute, wanting to argue but then he sighed. Paul wasn't the rapist type and everyone knew it. "Be careful." Sam warned. I rolled my eyes. Fooling these guys was so easy. No one ever expected that _Leah _and Paul would even get along. But I just nodded at Sam, giving another eyeroll to show him I would be careful. Paul wasn't going to attack anyone...well, except maybe Embry.

"I'll come back for you Seth." I called as I walked to the driveway.

When I slid into the driver's seat, Paul looked at me like _where we gonna go__? _I ignored it and buckled my seatbelt. "You ready to go _home_?" I asked, emphasizing the word so he knew I meant to our own seperate homes.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." I said with a snort. Like I really wanted to bang a drunk ass werewolf. Even if he was ridiculously hot and great in the sack.

He seemed deflated now. "Then maybe we should stay." he suggested.

"I'm not staying." I told him flatly. "But you can."

He looked at me again, surprised by my anger. Hello! You're being a total fucking idiot right now! "Well..."

"Either go home or stay at the party. Just tell me already." I snapped. His eyes flared and he flung open the door.

"I'm staying then!" he yelled.

"Good."I said blandly.

"Seriously!"

"Fine."

I could tell that the fact I wasn't arguing with him was confusing him. And maybe even pissing him off more. He slammed his door shut. "You're such a bitch, Leah!" I started the car, ignoring him and he kicked the passenger side door.

That was it! I cut the engine and hopped out, leaving the door open so I could hop back in. "This is my mom's car and you're paying for that!" I screamed at him over the hood.

He rose a brow. "Oh really, am I?"

"Yes!"

"We'll see.." he murmured.

I started to get back in the car. "Yeah, we'll see." I muttered.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he yelled as I began to shut the door. He was over to my side in a flash, keeping the door from closing. I pulled but he was stronger and the door was slowly pried back open.

The pack was starting to slowly migrate toward us. No one wanted to get in the middle but no one wanted it to get out of control either. Paul and I fighting was a pretty normal occurence. But this time, he was drunk.

I threw my hands up in frustration as I got out of the car. "Get sober and then ask me you fucking creep!" I shoved him away and tried to get back in the car but he grabbed my waist. I clawed at his chest but he held me hard. I slapped him in the face and he finally stagged back. "Better yet, don't ask me anything. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. And don't fucking expect anything from me!"

"What?" he asked quickly, stepping forward and reaching slowly for my face. I slapped his hand down.

"Stop fucking touching me, Meraz!"

He growled and shivered. I knew I was trembling too. "What are you saying?"

My voice lowered enough so even super-sonic hearing wouldn't let the Pack hear my whispered, "You know exactly what I'm saying."

"Leah, don't." he warned, his voice normal. It wasn't a threat exactly, but it still pissed me off. It's not like he was warning me that he'd tell, but he was warning me not to do this to him. Maybe we were already to reliant on one another.

"Meraz, don't." I countered. He needed to shut up. My body trembled again and I tried to push the anger down but I usually used anger to push my emotions down. It was hard to rid myself of anger.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

I sighed loud and I trembled again. "Can you shut up!"

"NO!"

And then I phased.


	7. It's Clearwater to you

**Leah's POV**

Paul phased only a second after I did, but he didn't seem interested in fighting. He wanted to have a private conversation.

_Why are you acting like this? What'd I do to get cut off so suddenly? _

_WHAT'D YOU DO?_ I practically screamed into his head. _You're ready to spill it to the world after a few beers. We agreed to be secret fuck buddies and you're taking it too far, Meraz. We need to stop NOW, _I told him. _I'm not cutting you off...that makes it seem like we have some other relationship besides fucking. We don't. I'm not cutting you off. I'm ending it. _

He growled when I called him Meraz, but quickly sobered only to growl again at the end of my statement, whispering _I don't want to stop_, to me. He sounded worried of my reaction. Not wanting to anger me further but not wanting to give up.

_That's just more reason to end it now, _I tried to explain. God knew I didn't want to stop either. And that was too much to deal with. _It's becoming too real. _

_Too real! _he scoffed_. What? Are you scared or something?_

I growled. I was not scared. Just cautious. _Meraz, just let it go._

_No!_ he shouted back. _I thought we were having fun! You're completely over-reacting._

_Look, Meraz- _He growled but I kept going. _One of the packmates, happens to be my baby brother. I don't want them all to know I'm just fucking around with you. But you can't seem to keep your ego...or unneccessary jealousy under wraps. So I don't think that I'm overreacting at all._

_Embry wants you Leah. Lots of them do...I've seen and heard it in my own fucking head how much they think about you. And the way they act. How am I supposed to react to that?_

_Like you used to! Like when we were hated enemies. They were curious and hormonal men then too...they don't know any better. But none of them have made moves on me except you. So stop flipping out and ignore it. I can kiss some dude if I want. I can fuck someone else if I want, but you're flipping out because I sat beside a guy that I once shared a fucking chair with? Get a grip! _

_Leah..._

_Meraz..._

_Leah!_

_It's Clearwater to you._ I thought quickly before shifting back into my human form. I turned to get back in the car, to drive home and shower and change when a loud growl ripped through the silence.

I turned back to Pa-Meraz and narrowed my eyes. "What? Are you challenging me or something?"

He growled again, motioning to himself with his head as if to say_ bring it on_. I growled back, phasing in seconds. The pack members, who'd been tentatively watching rushed forward, Sam already shouting. I lunged for Meraz, grabbing a nice hunk of meat on his shoulder and using my momentum to take him back.

He thudded with the ground and I shook my head a little to intensify the pain before I let go. I started to snarl and nip at his cheeks and chin and he started to snarl back before he bucked up, throwing me off of him.

I landed on my feet and we immediately fell into a fighting pose, slowly circling one another with vicious snarls and growls. I snapped and lunged again, to which he came up on hind legs and I grabbed his back paw, taking him to the ground.

My victory didn't last long though, because as furious and fast and brutal as I was- which was why I was so able to hold my own with these huge meatheads- I couldn't be brutal with Meraz like before. Even then, we never went in for the kill even when we seriously hurt one another, but now it was harder. I'd been intimate with this guy...I couldn't be brutal with him. I didn't actually want to hurt him. And I wasn't too furious. I was angry, sure, but in an exhaused way more than rage.

Fury and Brutality canceled out, my speed just couldn't stand up to his strength. He was bigger than me...

After taking him down, he nipped my back and I yowled and let go of him. He was piled on top of me and I wriggled out from beneath him. We were biting all over each other and I could feel blood running down my legs mostly...he was being more gentle too by going for the legs...and then finally, I had to end the fight. No more pussy-footing around. I bit down on the back of his neck hard. Painful, but not fatal.

He cried out. But Meraz, because of his drunken stupor or just his usual tempermental wolf instincts, didn't give up. He whipped around , grabbing any skin he could find and flung me.

I wasn't sure if he knew how hard he flung me or if his survival instincts had kicked in, but I felt wind rush past and then the pain that shot through my body as I impacted on the ground. It radiated through my bones like a painful vibration and then I was back in my twenty year old Native American figure.

I had a few broken ribs...I could feel that first thing but they would heal in a few hours. And I had bites on both legs that were still bleeding even as they slowly knit themselves back together. I tried to scramble up but it hurt too bad. I took a few deep breaths and pushed myself to my wobbly feet.

**Embry's POV**

We had all started to slowly make our way to Paul and Leah when they started arguing at the car but we didn't go to stop them until they phased. Still, they stood still, and I knew they were arguing. And most likely, Paul had done that on purpose. But what would he want to keep private? Both of them were the type to humiliate one another in front of us.

Leah phased back, walking away from an angry Paul. She froze mid-step when he growled. Oh God.

She turned, looked him dead in the face with a scowl, and ground out, "What? Are you challenging me or something?" I held my breath. Please say no. Please say no.

He growled again, cocking his head as if to say _Let's go_ and then she was phased again. We raced to stop them when we saw Leah phase back the second time. There was definitely going to be a fight now. But it happened so fast. Before we could get there, they were tumbling and snarling and biting each other.

Sam was telling them to stop but they weren't listening. He stopped Seth with a hand when the younger boy went to barge forward. "Leah can handle herself. We won't let it go too far. I don't want you getting hurt on accident."

Seth stayed back and I knew it was only because he was pretty sure Leah could win this fight. Paul was stronger but she was faster, brutal, and her anger seemed to help her determination to win. But when I looked back to the fight, I had a sinking feeling that Leah didn't want to actually fight. And she wasn't giving it her all.

And then suddenly, she bit down on his neck hard. I think it was meant to signal that she'd had enough. Like she wanted to stop the fight. But Paul looked panicked for a split second before spinning around and grabbing Leah in his teeth. I held my breath.

Paul flung Leah at least thirty feet, toward the treeline where the woods started. My breath caught in my throat when Leah hit the ground with a loud thud and then everything was eerily quiet besides her whimpers. Paul was phased back and running to her within seconds.

She pushed herself to her feet just as we reached her. Paul was trying to hold her, pick her up, comfort her...anything he could do. And I expected screaming and punches, but Leah just looked away from him, ignoring his pleas and started to limp away on her own.

"Leah, please...I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Paul was whispering. I was astounded. Paul always argued with Leah...they even fought a few times but it was always broken up. And Leah was usually always winning. And he never apologized. Then again, neither did she...no matter who was right or wrong.

What the fuck was going on?

"Leah..." Paul whimpered, trying to clutch her. She shook him off and grabbed Seth, who started to take her to the car.

Seth looked pissed but he held it back until Paul swooped Leah up without her permission. "What the fuck!"Seth exploded when Paul started to pick Leah up, against her squirming refusal. He held her tight, murmuring apologies until Seth yelled. But she never even looked or acknowledged him. "Get your fucking paws off my sister, woman beater!" Seth screamed, trying to loosen Paul's hold on her. Paul actually flinched back, looking distressed and terrified.

"Seth..." Sam said, his old wise voice kicking in, "Leah wants to be treated like a regular packmember, than her sex should have nothing to do with it." Her sex...ahhhh.

"I don't give a fuck!" Seth boomed, never taking his eyes off Paul as we all followed them to their car. Seth? Talking to Sam like that? "That's different...when they fight over stupid shit. Argue and push each other around. I'm her brother! I know she can be difficult. But this was all him!" Seth's blazing eyes locked on Paul's. "You've been following her around with your eyes all night you fucking pervert. Give her to me!"

Paul, looking utterly lost which was very unlike Paul, very reluctantly handed a thrashing Leah to her little brother. She immediately stopped squirming, and nestled into her younger brother's arms. "I'm okay, Seth." she whispered.

He looked down at her and stomped away from the pack, towards their car. After settling Leah into the passenger seat, he came around the car, glaring at Paul with more contempt than I had ever seen on Seth's usually cheery face. He got into the driver's side and peeled out of the driveway and we all stood there, shocked.


	8. obsession of mine

**Paul's POV**

I'd _hurt _her. She'd been taking it easy...I knew. And so was I. And suddenly, it hurt badly and I forgot who I was fighting or what was going on. I only thought of the pain and danger. My instincts took over and I just wanted to get it off of me.

And I'd hurt her. Leah's whimpers had practically broke my heart into a million pieces. Before...she'd been a packmate. One of the guys...the most annoying...who rough housed and fought like us all. But that night...she'd been a battered woman. And _I _was the asshole woman beater that had battered her.

Seth had been livid, but I'd already known that I'd went too far. And sweet, innocent Seth being angry wasn't a pretty sight. As they peeled off in Sue Clearwater's car, I stood with my heart in my toes.

And then I was running.

I had to apologize to her, no matter what it took I had to at least tell her how sorry I was.

When I got to the house, I knocked and Seth opened the door. He'd cooled down, but he wasn't exactly happy to see me either. "What do you want?"

"Seth." I breathed. "I'm so sorry, Seth. I have to see her. I need to tell her I'm sorry. You were right. It was all me. I was being an ass and she wouldn't even talk to me a-"

"Paul!" he exclaimed, cutting me off. "It's all good, man. I know it was an accident." He stepped closer. "Hurt her again and I'll kill you."

"Can I see her?" I asked, ignoring his threats. I had no doubt that Seth could take me if he was as mad as I saw him earlier. But right then, I was only worried about Leah. "I have to apologize."

"No." he said quickly. "She's resting. You can apologize tomorrow. When she has the choice to walk away."

I wanted to fight my way upstairs but I nodded and backed up. "Tell her I want to see her as soon as she wakes up." I said.

He nodded.

I was in the tree outside of Leah's bedroom window when Seth walked into her room. Her bedroom window was open a crack. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, not sounding pained anymore. "Bones are already healing up. It kind of tickles...kind of stings."

"Sounds about right." Seth said. Leah laughed.

"I've broken bones before, bro. I'm okay." She kissed his forehead and reached up to ruffle his hair. I'd never seen Leah be so sweet before, but Seth didn't look surprised. Was this why he loved her so much? Was she only a bitch to everyone else?

Even when we had sex, it was like she barely tolerated me. She was flirty but never affectionate like this. Now that I thought about it, I caught her eyes softening quite a bit, only to harden again. Like she was forcing herself to remain hating me. Hating us all deep down...even when being polite during her good moods.

Those good moods were pretty frequent lately.

"Paul stopped by." Seth told her. I heard her huff.

And then, reluctantly, "What'd he want?"

"Seemed sad. Wanted to apologize."

"I just bet he did." she said bitterly. I flinched at the angry words. But better anger than emotionless, which she seemed to be whenever she wasn't angry.

"I really don't think he meant to hurt you." Seth told her, leaning closer to throw an arm around her shoulder.

"No one does." was all she said. I _knew_ she'd been scared. She thought I would hurt her purposely? Like Sam? I would never.

Seth hugged her and then laid down behind her in the bed. Who knew the Clearwater siblings were _this _close? Sure, she stood up for Seth whenever someone put him down or teased him, and he never talked crap about Leah with us...even cursing us sometimes when we would do it...but this was far more than I ever expected.

Leah snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "I love you Seth." My throat constricted.

"I love you too, Leah."

I'd been planning to burst in as soon as Seth left, but he never did. They fell asleep and hours later, he was still there. I finally ran home to get some sleep. Because I _would_ be back.

**Leah's POV**

Seth left for patrols around six and not ten minutes later, Paul slid open my window. I started, jumping up and whirling on him.

"Feeling better than?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes. The ribs you broke are healed." I smirked back. The pain on his face almost made me apologize. Almost.

"Leah...no matter what you think, hurting you is the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do." I rose a brow and crossed my arms over my chest. "In the heat of the moment, I panicked. I was just trying to get you off. It's not an excuse. I know it's all my fault. Bu-"

I put a hand up to silence him and he actually shut up. "I forgive you, Meraz."

He looked a little hurt by the name, but then surprised. "You do?" I nodded. "But you're the Queen of Grudges."

"Well..." I didn't really know what to say. Why should I forgive Paul? Why did I want to?

Suddenly, he came forward. Less of a stalk and more like approaching a wild animal. He looked cautious but concerned. When I didn't immediately crouch to fight, he continued forward and enveloped me in a huge hug. It took me completely by surprise. Since when did we ever hug? "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

His hot breath caressed the skin of my neck and then he kissed it. I stiffened because it felt far too good. He kissed my neck again, nibbling from my pulse point and then farther up, on my jaw, my earlobe. "Uh...Paul..."

"I love when you say my name."he groaned. He pulled back and kissed my mouth. He did it two or three times more, until I finally pressed my lips back. He smiled and kissed me again, longer.

I sighed and my hands went around his neck, playing with his hair. Hair seemed to be an obsession of mine...always had been. Especially Paul's hair. Usually, I only played with Seth's or my own. This was way funner.

He groaned into my mouth and his arms loosened from the hold around my waist, so his hands could grip my hips. I knew that I had cut him off. And he knew it too, so why was he starting this with me? And why couldn't I bring myself to end it?

One of Paul's big, rough hands cupped my jaw and I almost swooned. Okay, Clearwater, get your head in the game! If you're going to kiss this guy, at least don't act like a total sissy.

I leaned into the touch, grinding my hips into his at the same time. His grip on my face left and went back to my hips, pulling me as close as possible. My nipples were hard pebbles, crushed to his chest, and I could feel his erection against my stomach. Almost as if we'd been thinking the same thing, he lifted me at the same time that I started to wrap my legs around his waist.

The next thing I knew, we were on my bed. Both of us butt naked. No foreplay this time, we were too desperate, but it was way different than usual.

We were face to face, chest to chest. My legs were around his waist, his arms supporting me as he hovered on top. His elbows were on each side of my head and his hands were in my hair. Not pulling and tugging it, but brushing it and tangling in it. It was incredibly gentle and sweet.

We were kissing when he slid into me. When he stared to thrust, it was slow, deep, and calculated. It was incredibly slow and that somehow made it very intense. It was different than normal. Not better or worse-if there even was better sex than what I usually had with Paul-but different.

When we weren't kissing, he was looking into my eyes like he could see my soul. And it felt like he could. It felt like I could see his too. My heart was beating erratically and my breathing matched. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Only us and the pleasure we gave each other.

He grunted and groaned and growled.

I whimpered and sighed and moaned.

He started going faster after awhile, but still not as fast as our normal pace. When I climaxed, I swore that I saw stars.

"Leah..." he breathed.

"Paul!" I cried.

Our next round was even more different. Not romantic and intimate but not hot and lusty either. It was playful. Sort of a mix of the lusty and intimate. We growled at one another, trying to get the upper hand. We nipped and licked and rolled around. We went missionary for awhile and then I got on top.

Finally, after it ended the second time, we lay in the bed together for an hour or two. Paul was surprised that I let him but he didn't complain. He spooned around me and held me tight, kissing my neck and biting my shoulder playfully. Until I fell asleep.

**Paul's POV**

Leah was sleeping peacefully, looking more like an angel than when I'd seen her with Seth the night before.

This time she had a light sheen of sweat, making her practically glow. Her lips were swollen from kissing and she looked utterly worn out. I smiled to myself.

But something had happened. I felt different. I knew I needed to get ready for my patrols at noon but I didn't want to leave.

No. It was more than that. I'd wanted to stay with her plenty of times before. This time...I felt like I couldn't go. Like I wouldn't be able to leave without her.

I'd suspected it for sometime now, but why would it suddenly happen when we had sex this time? I'd been with her plenty. True, it had never been so romantic before. Maybe...at least on my part, it was because it was the first time I'd made _love_ to Leah. Banging was different. It was all about getting off and having fun. But this time, I'd been solely thinking of pleasuring her. Showing her how much I cared about her.

But did love really happen like that? Did you feel it creeping and then it suddenly hit you like a ton of bricks during an intimate moment? Because the only thing I knew of that happened so fast...was imprinting.


	9. she had to be Leah

**Leah's POV**

"Hey, Leah!" Paul whispered. I opened my eyes to his voice and immediately blushed, realizing we were still naked. Still in my bedroom.

Wait! Why was he still here? And why did it make me suddenly feel so happy? I stood quickly, yanking the sheet with me and wrapping it around my body. His brow rose like he was amused. "Really? Like we haven't fucked at least fifteen times in the last six days? How many times have I seen you naked?"

I took a deep breath. "That was our last time."

For a minute, he looked like he was about to say _oh, no it wasn't. _But his brow furrowed."What?" he asked quickly. I nodded as if to say _you heard me. _"Why?"

"I told you last night." I told him.

"I thought we just made up!" he argued.

"We did." I told him quickly. He started around the end of the bed, to my side. I put up a hand to stop him but he kept coming. "I forgive you for losing your temper. It was partly my fault. But-"

"But what?" he bit out.

"You almost gave us away. We can't keep just fucking. Everyone will find out."

"So!"

"So! I don't want them to know!" I screamed. "Look, this was like a final goodbye. After last night...we seriously can't keep doing this."

"Leah...I was being drunk and stupid last night.

"And?"

"I'll quit drinking. So I wont say anything stupid again." His voice was taking on a pleading tone that I did not like.

"While you were drunk, you were very angry. And I think you're getting too attached...to me."

His eyes were huge in disbelief. "After _that_," he motioned toward the bed, meaning the sex we'd just had, "how can I _not_ feel attached to you?"

"Look...this is for the best. I had a great time with you. I hope you had fun too. B-"

"Had fun!" he boomed. A bitter laugh came from his mouth. "That's all that was to you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I'm not going to cry. This has to end. It's best for everyone. I steeled myself. "Paul...we agreed this would be a bed buddy thing. You're getting too attached. We have to end it. So now...back to the way we were before. Okay?"

His jaw was clenching, along with his fists and he trembled. "Go to hell, Clearwater." he ground out, grabbing his clothes and jumping through my open window.

My heart clenched as I watched him tear off towards the woods, still in human form. That pull I had started to feel to him, like an actual cord that connected us, was starting to dully ache. So it wasn't imagined.

And just because I'd made him leave, didn't make it go away.

**Paul's POV**

I was a fucking idiot! Leah was right. I'd been the one to mention fuck buddies in the first place. But I'd started to want her, to like her. And now I find out it was all me.

She'd felt none of that? She didn't want me?

What kind of fucking man was I? Women were supposed to be the ones that got attached and cried. But of course, in a relationship with bitchy, cold, bitter Leah Clearwater...everything would turn out different. How could I possibly care for this girl?

Leah was like that Billy Joel song...

**she can kill with a smile, **  
**she can wound with her eyes **  
**she can ruin your faith with her casual lies**  
**she only reveals what she wants you to see **  
**She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me... **

It described her to a T. Her devious smirks that had us shaking and the glares that sent shivers up your spine. Her cutting remarks that you could never tell if they were truthful or not...they hurt and they were no big deal to her. But mostly the hiding part. No one knew anything about Leah for sure...unless she wanted them to. You weren't sure if she was hurt or sad. The only thing you were sure of was her anger.

**she can lead you to love  
she can take you or leave you  
she can ask for the truth  
but she'll never believe  
and she'll take what you give her  
as long as it's free**  
**yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me...**

That part made me think of how Leah was very suspicious and never wanted charity or pity from anyone. The only time she took something was when she knew they didn't expect anything back...even just kindness. I remembered offering her my shirt once after phasing when she had no clothes. She'd stalked up to, getting into my face, and said, "If you thinks this makes us friends...you're poorly mistaken." And then she yanked the shirt from my hands and slipped it on.

**oh...she takes care of herself  
she can wait if she wants  
shes ahead of her time  
oh...and she never gives out  
and she never gives in  
she just changes her mind.**

Leah took care of herself _and _her brother. She could have anyone really. But I was the first one she'd been with since Sam. And she really did _never_ give in. Only changing her mind at her own accord.

**and she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden  
then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding  
but she'll bring the best and the worst you can be  
blame it all on yourself cause she's always a woman to me.**

She had led me to believe that I was going somewhere with her...not really led me, but I'd let myself believe. And then she ended it with no problem...she might as well had laughed. Why did she have to be able to get under my skin worse than anyone else and pull me back from the brink with a look? She just _had_ to be everything that I could ever want.

**oh...she takes care of herself  
she can wait if she wants  
she's ahead of her time  
oh...and she never gives out  
and she never gives in  
she just changes her mind.**

Leah was otherworldly. A twenty year old who seemed to have everything together in her life.

**she's frequently kind  
and she's suddenly cruel  
but she can do as she pleases  
she's nobody's fool  
and she can't be condicted  
she's earned her degree  
and the most she will do is throw shadows at you  
but she's always a woman to me. **

Maybe not frequently...but her moods were enough to give you whiplash. Complete indifference that went to rage in seconds. Until recently...then she'd started to be happier. Until she just threw me away like trash. Doing whatever she pleased, I supposed.

So why couldn't I just brush her off as a using, manipulative bitch? What was so great about her shiny coal-black wavy hair and expressive dark eyes? Why did I find her laugh so musical and her smile mesmerizing? Why did she have to have those long legs and smooth skin? Why couldn't she be ugly, or at least plain? She had to be a fucking supermodel. She had to be strong and hard and passionate but just sweet and funny enough for you to strive to make her smile more. She had to be Leah.

**Leah's POV**

I wouldn't allow myself to wallow. I couldn't be like I was after Sam. I couldn't become more of a bitter bitch than I already was. I had to get over this.

I'd only been with Paul-er, Meraz for less than a week. It wouldn't be hard to get back to routine. So when Seth called and said we were all gathering at Sam's for a movie tonight, I got ready without even contemplating. I had to push myself.

I arrived at Sam's place in a pair of faded jeans and a plain white teeshirt under my hoodie. My hair was down around my face but I'd put no makeup on...not even a little mascara. I wanted to look completely casual.

Everyone was there already, including Paul and I was relieved to see his wet hair. We couldn't show up smelling like one another and sex, now could we?

Sam and Paul were on the couch. Jared was in the recliner. Collin and Brady on the loveseat. The four younger boys (Quil, Embry, Jake, and Seth) were sitting in the chairs they'd dragged in from the dining table.

Emily was between Paul and Sam on the couch and I glanced around for a place to sit.

"Leah..." Embry said with a small smile, patting his leg.

"You'd be very uncomfortable after about ten minutes, Em." I told him. He shrugged, saying he didn't care but I sat on the floor by Paul's side of the couch. Only because Quil's chair was beside Sam on the other end.

"Here, sis. You can have my chair." Seth offered. The only one in a room of men to offer a girl a seat. I just stood and shook my head.

"You know, guys...I'm not really in the mood for a movie." I said in a low voice, kicking myself mentally. Don't let Paul get to you. "What is it anyway?"

"Dinner for Schmucks." Quil said quickly. I'd wanted to see that movie. "You know...Steve Carrell. Paul Rudd. And Zach Galifakisis?"

I laughed at his terrible pronunciation and then squirmed. I wanted to stay. As much as I hated it and as uncomfortable as it was...I wanted to at least _see_ Paul.

"Here Leah." Paul finally said, scooting as far to the arm rest as possible and patting the seat between him and Emily. She scooted closer to Sam and after looking at the spot in disgust, I swallowed hard and walked over.

Paul wouldn't scare me from my friends. And Emily wouldn't have me feeling disgusted anymore. I need to deal with him. And that meant diving right in.

I sat down between them and found myself unconsciously squeezing into Paul. If it was because my attraction to him or repulsion to Emily...I wasn't sure. Paul's hands caught mine and pulled them closer. I didn't want to struggle and look wierd but I didn't want anyone to see either. He put a piece of paper in my palm, folded my fingers around it, and then let go.

I looked up to him quickly but he looked away. I glanced around the room, catching Sam's suspicious eyes, but then unfolded the note.

_Leah,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. Cut me off...stop being romantic with me if you want. Just don't hate me._

_Paul_

Short, simple, to the point. I smiled a little. I would definitely miss Paul but I was glad he wasn't mad. I leaned into him a little more and looked up into his eyes. He looked back down at me and I smiled. He smiled back and I couldn't help it...I leaned in and gave him a huge hug. His hand stroked my hair and I wanted to cry. I wanted to kiss him.

Was he really this good of a guy?

When I pulled away, everyone was watching awkardly. "I don't hate you, Meraz." I told him and then I looked to the previews on the screen as if it was no big deal.

**Last night...I read a Edward/Leah fic by Alydia Rackham...it was where the song came from. She had got Edward to sing it to Leah. And it just fit so well, and I loved the song after listening to it so I had to include it here. But everyone should read her story. 'East of the Sun and West of the Moon.'**


	10. I'm so happy you exist

**Paul's POV**

We were all gathered at Sam's place again. This time, it was only noon. We had all stopped and came over for lunch. But Sam had said there was an announcement he needed to make.

"Old Quil and Billy Black have informed me that another shape-shifting pack has been found." he announced. Okay, so what? I'm sure there are lots of other shape-shifters out there. "Another wolf pack." he clarified. A collective gasp broke out. "They were just informed of our existence and they drove here from their Reservation in Tennessee."

"What tribe?" Jake asked.

"Cherokee. Although I was informed that some of the wolves have very little Cherokee in them. But enough to have the wolf gene obviously."

"When are they coming?" Jacob wanted to know. No one else was really talking much.

"They're already here." Leah said distantly. Everyone turned to her. "I smelled a very faint scent on the road. They're in town."

Sam looked a little peeved at her interruption. "Yes. They came this morning without warning. Went straight to Old Quil's place. He's set up a meeting. So...let's go."

We all stood from the picnic tables in his backyard, feeling like a bunch of kids being called outside for recess. Leah came up beside me, quickly realized what she was doing, and scurried forward to her brother. I sighed. That kid was getting on my last nerves. She was practically always around him. And he liked it.

Why can't they be like normal brothers and sisters that can't stand each other?

"Where are we meeting them?" Seth asked Sam.

"How many are there?" Jared asked.

Sam grunted. "Old Quil said there were seven. We're meeting them at his place."

We made it to Old Quil's in no time. We weren't exactly running, but we were all pretty excited, so I wouldn't call it walking either. Sam knocked sharply on Old Quil's door and we pushed inside. The seven strangers stood in a semi circle on the other side of the livingroom.

**Leah's POV**

As I stepped into the house, my eyes wandered aimlessly around the room. I smelled something wierd. Inhaling hard, I caught the scent. A female. A female shifter!

My eyes landed on hers in an instant and she looked absolutely ecstatic. I wasn't the only one. And she wasn't the only one, like she probably presumed. Before I knew it, we were hugging hard.

"Oh my God!" she breathed into my ear. I knew how she felt. "I thought I was all alone." Yeah, I knew _exactly_ how she felt. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Mr. Quil told me there was a female but I don't think I believed it until now. I-I-I..."

"This is fucking awesome." I beamed. And she smiled back.

"I thought you would be pleased, Leah." Old Quil drawled out, sitting back into his recliner. I had to smile at him.

"We were hesitant about bringing Zoey at first." the tallest boy-sorry, man-said. "Female shifters are very rare. Usually only a 1% chance of a female carrying the gene. We were afraid it would cause some sort of animosity. Or you may try to fight for her. But once Mr. Quil informed us that you also have a female, we were both relieved and surprised. There has never been more than one female at a time. Even back when the gene was carried much more."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Many Native American tribes have idolized wolves, but only three ever had our abilities. Navajos, Cherokees, and Quilettes." he said. "Back then, there were probably around thirty wolves in each tribe. Or at least, thirty with the gene that could become wolves. Now...it has dwindled down to us."

"There is _another _pack?" Sam asked.

"No." the man said quickly. "The Navajo nation was involved in a fierce battle many years ago. They killed every vampire except for one. And every wolf died. The gene is gone from their tribe."

"So, Leah and your female-"

"Zoey." the girl said curtly. They'd said her name before...so Sam _did_ seem a little douschey with the _your female_ shit. I liked this girl.

"Zoey and Leah are the only female shifters in existence?" Sam asked.

"Wolf shifters, yes. I'm sure there are a few other female shifters. It's still very rare for any kind of shifter to have a female with the gene, but..."

"It obviously happens." I concluded. I looked down at the younger girl. "I'm so happy you exist."

"Same here." she joked. We laughed.

Old Quil stood from his recliner and I used this time to glance back at my pack. They all still looked a little shocked. Seth rose his brows at me as if to say _This is awesome, right?_

"Well," Old Quil started, "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Pack Alpha. Christopher Flynn." the biggest man claimed, stepping forward with a handshake for Sam. He was one of like two guys that actually looked Native American. He just _knew_ that Sam was Alpha? Oh yeah...Sam was doing all the talking.

"Pack Alpha, Samuel Uley."he informed with a firm shake.

"What would you call me?" Jacob asked. Since we'd become one pack again, Jacob was clearly above Beta. "I guess, alternate Alpha? Jacob Black." he said, shaking Christopher's hand.

"Two Alphas?" Christopher mused.

"We split packs for a short time. We reformed but we're still a little redundant I guess. Two Alphas, two Betas." Jacob said. Redundant? Big words.

"Well, this is my Beta." Christopher introduced. Another man stepped up.

"Allen Brick." the man proclaimed, shaking hands with Jacob and Sam. Allen looked like a white guy. Maybe you could see the high cheekbones but besides that, I would've never pegged his as a wolf.

"My beta, Jared Jones." Sam introduced.

"And my Beta, Leah Clearwater." Jacob said with a motion towards me. This surprised Christopher again, but he nodded and shook my hand, along with Jared's.

"And then, we have Kevin, Hugh, Matt, and Rick." Christopher told us. Kevin was full-blood Native American by the look of him. Hugh and Matt were enough so that they had tanner skin and black hair, but they weren't copper colored like us. And Rick...he was another white guy. With light brown hair and blue eyes. "You know Zoey already." And Zoey was probably half and half. Her skin was tanned, but not really reddish. She had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes but there was something in her that made me think she was probably half Japanese or something. But she was still very pretty.

"This is my grandson, Quil." Old Quil said, patting Quil on the shoulder. "Then there's Paul, Collin, Brady, Seth, and Embry."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Christopher announced.

"You too." Jacob and Sam said in unison. Paul laughed and it made me giggle. Really? Leah Clearwater does not giggle, damnit!

**Paul's POV**

"So..." I started, "I wanna see what they can do."

"Paul!" Sam warned.

"Oh come on...we gotta see them in wolf form. It just wouldn't seem like we really met them if we didn't."

"We'd be delighted." Christopher answered.

"I must warn you though..." Allen started, "Matt's pretty fast."

No one said anything, but I knew what they wanted to say. Because Leah was really fast too.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Sam asked.

"We'll leave as soon as our welcome wears out."

"You don't have to get back home to patrol?" Jacob asked.

"We don't get many vampires in the middle of Tennessee." Zoey said with a laugh. "Do you get many here?"

"There is a coven that live near by. We have a long standing treaty with them because they eat animals instead of people." Jacob explained.

Christopher looked shocked. "Hmmmm...sucking blood from animals...I never thought of that."

"They call themselves vegetarians." Seth chirped up.

"Point is...we don't get many others around. But we were in a war just about two years ago with an army of newborns that were after the Cullens-those are the vegetarian vamps. And then last year when the Volturri came to kill a newborn hybrid."

"Volturri? Hybrid?"Christopher asked. He might have known more about wolves than us, but we knew more about Vampires.

"Sort of like Vampire Police and Vampire Royalty rolled into one. A male vampire impregnated a human. They turned her to keep her from dying."

"Why would you protect them?" Christopher asked. "Not attacking if they are harmless, I understand. But putting yourselves at risk?"

"This was when the pack split." Sam said as if he felt the same way as Christopher. "For the newborns, we were protecting Bella, as she was a human and Jacob's best friend. Then she got pregnant and we were afraid the child would be dangerous. When Jacob realized we would have to kill Bella also, he split from the group."

"So our token Vampire Lover, Seth went with him." I announced, sending Seth a mischevious grin. He just rolled his eyes.

"And then Leah went to be with her brother." Sam ended. Everyone looked to Seth then, as if they were surprised to hear Leah was related to him. Our pack was quiet because we all knew it wasn't the only reason she'd left.

"Soon after, Quil and Embry followed since they were close to Jacob and Seth." Jared told the Cherokee Pack.

"Oh thanks." Leah murmured.

"So the four younger boys left to protect the girl...along with the female." he reiterated. I heard Leah growl a little.

"Yes." Sam said, ignoring Leah. "Jacob imprinted on the hybrid, Renesme, and after that, it was our duty to protect her. So we reformed."

"I don't understand..." the guy called Matt started. "How could you split from your pack?" he asked Jacob. "How is that possible?"

Now this was uncomfortable. Jacob cleared his throat. "Sam is Alpha because he phased first. I'm Alpha by blood."

There was a long, awkward pause. Leah clapped her hands together. "So! About that run!" she started. "I haven't phased all day."

"Okay." Sam said and I could tell he was thankful for the change of subject. Leah, however, avoided his gaze. "Let's run. Meet at my place at three for lunch-if you'd like." he added to the Cherokees. "And we'll talk more."

**Leah's POV**

We all filed outside, standing as a big group in the front yard. We all went around the house and approached the woods. Zoey pulled me to the side and started to strip her clothes. I followed suit and rolled my shorts and tanktop up. I tied them to my leg.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A cord. So when I phase back, I'll always have my clothes."

"That's brilliant!" she claimed.

"We all do it." I told her.

"And why have _we _never thought of this before?" she asked, folding her clothes and placing them on the tree's roots. I shrugged.

I phased quickly, to which Zoey looked awed by, and then she phased. Zoey was smaller than me, and unlike her black hair, her coat was a very dark brick red. Like a baby version of Jacob. I would've smiled if I could.

I snorted and motioned with my head for her to follow me as we stepped out from the tree.

In the small trail, stood a long line of wolves. Different sizes and colors. But with fifteen tough wolves, along with Zoey and I, I felt very...powerful. Untouchable.

Sam barked, hesitated and barked again. _One...Two...Three. Go!_

We all set off, running full speed. Zoey and I were in the back but I quickly left her in my dust and surpassed some of the slower runners. I was in the middle of the group, running beside Paul and Jared for a few seconds before digging in harder and lurching past them. I could see in my mind eye how Paul was watching me from behind and then a memory flashed.

It was me, screaming in his face on the cliff. Right before we...Oh come on! After a week of fucking this guy everyday, now is when he can't control his thoughts?

_Meraz,_ I warned, kicking even harder to pass Sam and Jacob. '

_Sorry, _he thought quickly and then my mind was bombared with random images. Anything he could think of. Though he couldn't seem to keep from going back to me. His house, his bed, my house, looking at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, sitting bored in school with math equations on the board, me as we sat together at Sam's house and watched _Dinner for Shmucks, _Jacob's car, Emily's food, Sam's backyard, me laughing with Embry and Quil the day after our first time.

_Meraz, _I practically screamed in his mind. He flinched and I pushed harder, using my rage to fuel me. I passed Christopher and then I was only behind Matt. He'd been in the front and I'd been in the back when we started. Now I was closing in on him pretty fast. _Concentrate on running. It'll help,_ I offered Paul. It was helping me.

I'm sure my thoughts consisted of _you almost got him. push harder. almost there. this bitch is going down. push. _

_Okay,_ Paul said in a low tone. Well, he thought in a low tone.

Everyone else's thoughts had been about stupid shit so far, just mindlessly wandering. Jared about Kim. Jacob about Nessie. Sam about Emily. Collin and Brady about all girls in general. Quil about Clare. Embry was concentrated on running. And that's when I realized Seth was thinking about Zoey.

_Uh oh. Someone's got a crush,_ I started. This and the running would definitely distract both me and Paul from showing something on accident.

_Shut up, _Seth snapped.

_I think it's cute,_ I tried to console him.

He was quiet for a minute. And then, hesitantly, _really?_

_Yeah Seth. But...she's a she-wolf. She probably won't imprint. And you might one day. Just think it through before you do anything, okay? Don't hurt her._

_I know,_ he thought snippily. But I could feel the concern too.

_So, what are you hiding, Paul?_ Jared asked suddenly. _You and Leah know something that we don't. What is it?_

_It's none of your business. If it was something I could just tell you...she wouldn't want to kill me everytime I started to think about it._

_Oh come on, _Jared coaxed, _Why should you keep secrets for her? She got something on you, too?_

_Yes,_ Paul bit out. Jared didn't say anything else, but his mind flicked through possibilites of what we could be hiding. It never went close to anything going on between us. I would've laughed if I hadn't been holding my breath the whole time.

Soon enough, we were only a mile from the treaty line so I stopped thinking about all that and went back to running, giving it all I had. I passed Matt within seconds and when I stopped at the treaty line and turned around before starting back, I ran almost a quarter mile before I passed them all.

No one in my pack looked surprised.


	11. I forbid it

**Paul's POV**

I started to push harder when Leah left my sight and then suddenly, she flashed by me, already hitting the treaty line and heading back. I used all my will power to think of food. Food was coming soon. Think of how good Emily's muffins are.

We hit the treaty line and the food wasn't helping me stop my thoughts much so I started to concentrate on running like she'd said. I dug into the ground to propel myself to go faster and faster until I passed Sam and Christopher. Jacob and Matt were both ahead of me and I kept sprinting, but I wasn't as fast as Leah. Or even Matt and Jacob, though I came close. The Matt dude was only a little faster than an average shifter. He was just a fast runner.

Sometimes I wondered if Leah's quickness was an added ability. Because she wasn't just a little faster. Her quickness rivaled Edward's. And he was supposedly the fastest Vampire around. They'd raced a few times and they were so close that sometimes he would win and sometimes she would. That's how fast she was.

When we finally appeared back at the treeline behind Old Quil's place, Leah was already phased back and dressed. She was still breathing a little harder but she'd obviously been there for a minute because she almost had all the brush and twigs from her hair. I watched her for a moment before quickly walking behind and tree and phasing before I started to daydream about that hair.

She'd grown it out a little. She'd told us that since her wolf had gotten a little bigger, she could have a little more hair without it being noticeable. But it was halfway down her back and in wolf form, it was a little shaggier than usual. Leah, usually always the practical one, refused to cut it again. That's where she put her foot down.

She'd said that no matter what, she'd get twigs in her hair and if she had no problem with picking out the extra twigs, neither should we. And she was right. It wasn't like the little fluff slowed her down. And even if it did, she'd still be faster than us.

Everyone phased after catching their breath and we left the woods, heading up the street to Sam's little house. We were like a marching band. Jacob, Sam, and Christopher in the front, leading the way. Jared, me, Matt, and Allen behind them. Leah and Seth behind us with Zoey and Rick beside them. And then Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady. Hugh and Kevin were at the back. "Did you like how I kicked your ass back there?" Leah asked Matt. He turned around with a big smile that made my nostrils flare.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so quick." he said.

She snorted. "And when they said you were fast, I wasn't expecting you to be that slow." He laughed and she chuckled a little.

"Emily knows we're coming?" I asked Sam from behind, trying to get everyone's interest to shut Matt up.

"Yes." he answered, not turning around, "And I told her we might have extra guests."

"Who's Emily?" Christopher asked.

"My Imprint." Sam said proudly.

"And how many of your pack has Imprinted?" Christopher asked.

"Four. Me, Jared, Jacob, and Quil." Sam answered. I thought about telling him that I may have Imprinted on Leah.

"And the female?" Christopher whispered, barely audible to me so I knew Leah hadn't heard. My fists clenched.

"Leah." Sam corrected. "We're not even sure if females can." I could tell Sam was also angry at this curious Alpha's questions.

Christopher looked taken aback and then a superior smirk came over his face. "I guess your tribe doesn't keep records..."

"We've never had a female before." Sam said quickly.

Christopher nodded. "Well, they can Imprint. Sort of. But not like us. They can sort of choose. It usually first appears when they mate. If they mate with another shifter, or a human, and they have deep feelings for the person...they're recognized as her mate. And they form a mating bond. It's just as powerful, if not more so, than an Imprint. But it's more of a partnership than the Imprinter suddenly becoming their Imprintees servant."

"I'd take it that you haven't Imprinted." Sam said with a snooty tilt in his voice.

"No. But Kevin and Hugh have. And they both turned into servants practically. Have to do whatever their Imprint says. Always want to be with the person. They've turned into women. A mating bond would be just as strong and the devotion and love would be there...but they'd feel no need to keep the other happy all the time. Of course, they'd desire it, but not to the point where they gave in to everything the other wanted."

I had to laugh at that. "Paul..." Sam warned. I quieted but I continued to chuckle to myself.

"The point is...when two shifters have a child, the child will be a stronger shifter. Faster and better in every way. Zoey is only sixteen. And I'm twenty four, and much too old for her. But Leah's-"

"No!" Sam shouted. He trembled a little and then took a breath to calm himself. Was this guy suggesting...I trembled too. "You are not mating with Leah. I forbid it."

Christopher arched a brow, clearly saying_ you can't forbid me. I'm not part of your pack_. "Well, I'd ask her of course. She can only make the bond if she has feelings for me...otherwise it would just be sex."

"I've made love to that woman." Sam started and I barely kept from growling. "She created no bond with me. She can't Imprint."

"Maybe _you_ made love. But maybe she didn't feel that way." Christopher suggested, seeming completely unbothered by Sam's outburst.

Sam growled. "She loves me."

"And your Imprint?" Christopher asked.

Sam blinked, shocked at what he'd said. What we'd _all_ heard him say. "I love Emily." he whispered. "But if Leah was able...we would've bonded before I would've imprinted on her cousin."

Christopher laughed. "Her cousin? Oh...that's messed up." he laughed again. I trembled harder. Did this man not understand how personal this was? How Leah would feel?

"Calm down." Jared said, poking me.

A loud sigh came from behind me and Leah walked around to the front of the group. "Sam...are you stupid?" she asked. "We made love...yes. But that was years ago. When we were together, I was still human." We'd all stopped in the center of the street and slowly formed a circle around the group. "So don't act like you know what I'm capable of." Leah glanced to me, almost unwillingly, for a split second. Not long enough for anyone to see but I did. I was staring straight at her.

She started walking again and we all seemed to trail behind her mindlessly. "Sam...I care for you because you're my pack brother. But I'm not _in_ love with you. But I can't form a bond with you either, Christopher."

Everyone was silent for a long moment and Seth jogged to catch up with her, throwing an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. God, I seriously hated that boy sometimes. And then we were all walking in silence, only the sound of Seth's murmured voice between all of us.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmmm-hmm." she answered.

"You don't sound okay." he pointed out.

"It's not about what you think." she told him. "It's not about Sam."

"I thought you'd be happy to see another girl shifter." Seth said, trying to cheer her up. She pulled away from his arm and punched him in the shoulder affectionately. I hated myself for being jealous that she didn't joke with me that way.

"I am." she claimed. "And I'm excited about this food too." she answered, suddenly breaking into a sprint. "Hope there will be some when you get there!" she called over her shoulder. Seth was already chasing after her, never catching up, but never giving up either. A huge smile was plastered on his face when he looked back to us.

I smiled and almost simultaneously, we all broke into a run, racing for the house.


	12. Somebody has a crush

**Leah's POV**

I got to Emily's house about one minute before the others. She'd brought all the food outside to the picnic tables and she'd even brought the diningroom table out so there'd be more room. I plopped down at the table I always chose.

"Hey, Leah." she said, cheerfully but a little cautious.

"Hey." I said flatly. I didn't look her way.

"Damn, Leah!" Paul burst out as he came into the yard. "You were quick." I smirked at him despite myself and the fact that I wasn't annoyed with him only made me think back to what Christopher had said.

When he'd been talking about the Mating Bond, it had sounded very much like Paul and I. Our sudden attachment. After the night he hurt me, when he'd come to apologize and we'd had sex...slowly and tender for the first time, I'd suddenly felt all those feelings expand. I'd cared about him before...now I cared too much. I'd thought he was sexy before...but now he seemed even hotter.

What was wrong with me? And why did he always have to walk around with no shirt on? I knew they all did it but they didn't bother me. They didn't have a little happy trail of dark hair from their belly button that disappeared behind the waistband of their pants. Well...I'm sure they actually did. But theirs didn't bother me the way Paul's did. I wasn't even sure why.

He had the same coppery skin and black hair as the others. The same muscular frame. Just a little leaner than Sam and Jacob but a little bulkier than Jared. The perfect size.

His hair wasn't as short as usual but not long either, just enough to be ruffled and floppy. And he had a stronger face than the others, with pointy features that made him look very manly. His eyes were squinty instead of big like Sam's, and it made it look like he was always looking at you with this seductive gaze.

I shivered just thinking about it and when I came back to reality, I noticed that everyone was taking their places at the tables.

Jacob furrowed his brow at me when I looked his way but I shrugged and looked around the table, hoping he hadn't seen who I was staring at. Seth plopped down beside me, Embry on the other side. Quil and Jacob sat across from me.

Paul, Sam, Jared, Collin, and Brady sat at the other table with Emily. The Cherokee pack sat at the diningroom table that had been brought outside. Except for Zoey. She came over to our table and rose her brows in silent question.

I nodded and she plopped down beside Quil. "So. I noticed you have longer hair. You don't care about it getting tangled?"

"It makes me feel more feminine. I mean, it's not hard to feel feminine when I'm constantly running around with nine half-naked overy buff dudes. But with short hair and raggy clothes, I feel like we're too similar looking."

Paul snorted. "As if anybody could mistake you for a guy!" he exclaimed, immediately going red in the face when he realized what he'd said.

"Awwwwww..." Jacob cooed. "Sounds like somebody has a crush."

"Like you weren't talking about Leah the other day." Quil joked, shoving Jacob playfully. Paul raised his brows and Jacob looked away with his lips pursed together. I had to laugh.

"Aw, Jake, it's okay." I said sweetly, reaching across the table to tousle his hair. He scowled. "What?"

"Don't just brush me off."

"What?"

"That little hair ruffle thing you do. It's pretty much like you saying 'You're so cute, little boy' and I'm _not_ some little kid."

I was taken aback by that but Seth nodded. "It's true. That's how you always play with my hair."

"It's your way of saying 'I don't think of you that way' without being mean." Quil added. "You've done it to me too."

"Okay." I said slowly. "You want me to be mean about it? You're just pups."

"I'm an Alpha!" Jacob replied.

"But you're still younger than me." I told him.

"By two years...big whoop."

"Almost three." I corrected. "Come on Jake. Stop being pissy...you have an Imprint anyway. Why do you care if I feel like I'm too old for you?"

"I don't." he huffed. I looked over to Paul, who was looking straight down at his table, his fists clenched and nostrils flared. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, trying to distract himself.

"So..." Emily started in her annoyingly chirpy voice. "I hope everyone likes chicken." She started to plop big plates of fried chicken onto every table before hurrying back inside and coming out with big bowls. Sam got up to help and soon we had biscuits, gravy, chicken, fries, and cole slaw.

"This looks great." Christopher said sweetly. Emily smiled and thanked him as she sat with Sam and we all began to eat. The rest of the lunch went pretty well. Zoey and I talked and I discovered that I really liked her. She was very mellow and laid back. Not bitchy like me, but not cheerfully chirpy like Seth or Emily or Alice Cullen.

She could deal with my attitude just as easily as she could with Seth's, just letting it roll off her. She kind of reminded me of Jared actually... perpetually calm and collected. Except of course, no one is ALWAYS calm, and she seemed like the type who could defend herself if needed. And if not...she had me.

She talked about wanting to grow her hair out and how she loved to be a wolf. Nothing even remotely deep. And then, when everyone was ready for bed, and since there isn't a hotel on the Rez, the Cherokees all stood as if to go sleep in the woods.

"Wait! No way are we making you all sleep out there." I objected. "None of us can take you all...but maybe small groups."

Christopher looked okay with the idea. "Okay."

"Our mom is an Elder and she usually stays at her boyfriend's place, therefore she wouldn't care if two or three of you stayed at our place." I suggested. Seth nodded in agreement. We had a couch, loveseat, and if Zoey stayed at our place she could just sleep with me.

"Three can crash here." Sam added. He had a guest room and a couch and loveseat.

"I have a couch at my place...but it would only be comfortable for one." Jacob announced. Meaning, not enough room for two and I'm pretty sure they wanted to at least be in pairs. Everyone in my pack glanced to Paul. He was the only person, besides Sam and Jared that didn't live with their parents. And the only one of us all that lived alone since Jared and Sam had imprints.

"I have two couches." he finally said, very visibly reluctant. He had a second room but it was empty from when his mom had moved out of town.

"Can I stay at Leah and Seth's?" Zoey asked immediately. I knew Seth was happy that she'd included his name. She beamed at me and I smiled back. I really liked this girl.

"Yeah. You and...Kevin." Christopher said quickly. Kevin was one of the two imprinted men. "Hugh, Allen, and I will stay with Sam. Rick and Matt...you stay with..."

"Paul." Paul said, angrily. I don't know if it was because he didn't want them at his house or because Christopher forgot his name. Still, Sam was about to say something when I laughed. Paul was so tempermental and serious that I couldn't help it.

It seemed to diffuse the situation because Christopher chuckled and Sam shrugged. I liked that Jacob didn't seem to think Paul's words should be reprimanded. Jacob wasn't like Sam...trying to show Christopher how in-control he was over the pack. And whether we were back to being one pack or not...Seth, Quil, Embry and I always looked to Jacob first. Just as Paul, Collin, Brady, and Jared seemed to forget that Jacob was the rightful Alpha and not just their younger pack brother. They obeyed Sam. Usually after an arguement about his decisions on Paul's part.

And I found that I liked that Paul didn't just do what he was told when he knew Sam was wrong.

**Seth's POV**

Zoey was hot. She had short black hair and light brown eyes but not like every other girl on the Rez. Her skin was soft-looking and smooth but not as reddish as Leah's or mine. And there was something about her that made me think she was part Asian. Maybe how her eyes tilted a little or maybe because her hair was pin-straight.

But I loved her smile the most. A shy, sweet smile that made you think she was the sweet, quiet type. And for the most part she was. But not in a shy, Embry-ish way. She was calm and confident in her own skin. Like Jared.

But a hot, sweeter, younger, girl version.

Her and Kevin came back to our place around midnight and we were all exhausted after the chicken lunch and then the steak dinner later. As much as I felt wierd around Emily after the Leah/Sam thing, I still pitied her. It seemed like all she did was cook for us...constantly. But then again, she seemed to love it. And love hearing how much we loved it.

We stepped into our small kitchen and Zoey smiled like it was a ritzy hotel. "It's really homey here." she said sweetly, hefting a small backpack on her shoulder.

"You can sleep with me." Leah told her. "My bed is pretty big." And then Zoey followed her up the stairs. I turned to Kevin.

"The couch is actually really comfortable." I told him. "But...my mom's out tonight so I'll stay in her room and you can crash in mine." He nodded quickly, his face as emotionless as it had been all day. "Miss your girlfriend?" I asked politely.

His mouth quirked up in the tiniest beginning of a smile. "Yes."

"Well...maybe you can call her. My cell has free nights and weekends."

He smiled again in a humoring way. "I _have_ a cellphone Seth." was all he said. So I nodded and took him up to my room before going back downstairs and crashed onto my mother's huge bed.


	13. I'm tired of fucking muffins

**Paul's POV**

The Cherokee wolves weren't important. The only ones that I could remember were the girl-Zoey. And the Alpha and Beta-Christopher and Allen. The others were like a blur. Just four wolves with no special qualities or a personality worth remembering.

In our group, we each seemed to have a purpose.

Sam Uley, the calm and collected Alpha who did what was right for his people no matter what. He was the oldest...at twenty two and he had a detached-ness about him. Sometimes he only saw the big picture. Like when he wanted to kill Bella just in case her kid was dangerous. He didn't seem to realize that Bella was still a human and that she had loved ones. He had jumped the gun. Sam was like that. Overly cautious and he wasn't above Commanding you. He tried not to lose his cool but it happened sometimes...but not often.

Jacob Black, the young alternate-yet rightful- Alpha with a big heart. One to always smile and make you feel better. He didn't believe himself to be worthy of the Alpha position and he was a bit of a free spirit, thinking that the Alpha Command was wrong. He used it only when in dire need. But Jacob's temper, when it rarely showed itself, came on full-fledged.

Jared Jones, Sam's Beta. He was calm, cool and collected. But not in the icy, detached way like Sam. Jared took things in stride and seeked to keep everyone calm. He was a planner more than anything. If Sam or Jacob wanted to jump into something, he was the one to talk them down.

Leah Clearwater, Jacob's Beta. She was opposite of Jared. She could be detached and icy and frigid and sarcastic and cynical, but she had a fire in her like no one I'd ever met. She was probably more violent than me. And if not, her viciousness made up for it. She was spontaneous and rash but mostly managed to think things through first, unless her temper got the best of her. And then, when it came to anyone besides a pack member threatening one of the younger members, she became this protective mother hen type. You just never knew with Leah. She was unpredictable.

I guess I was alot like Leah but I wasn't really in a position of power...and I was alot less calculating than her. She thought things through... often spending most of her time in her own head. I thought with my heart. I did whatever I was feeling I should do.

Collin and Brady were sort of like the background members of our pack. They didn't talk much, unless an argument came up. But hey, everyone needs background people. Extras.

Seth Clearwater was the youngster of our pack, but the cheery sweet one. Always optimistic. And the only one that could calm Leah down without Commanding her to. She cared for him more than anyone...even her mother. They'd both been more of daddy's kids. But Seth had a strong spirit, and Harry's death hadn't stopped him from being the caring, sweet kid he was.

Quil Atera was the annoying one. Yes, I could be obnoxious, but Quil was a spaz. But he was an okay kid and loyal.

And then there was Embry Call. He was shy and sweet and reserved. I'm sure not in his own head, but to everyone else, he was. He talked and laughed and joked, but when a fight broke out amongst pack mates, Embry was the first to stay out of the way. He didn't try to stop it...but he sure as hell wouldn't get involved.

Back to the point, this Cherokee Pack was stupid. Matt and Rick hardly spoke a word...to me or one another. That I know of. And when I woke up, they were just blandly sitting there.

"Anything to eat?" one of them asked. I knew one was Matt and one was Rick. I just didn't know which was which.

"Probably not much." I said truthfully. "I'm hardly ever here lately."

"Oh."

"Let's go." I said quickly, shoving my shoes on. The men both stood, fully dressed. "We could go to Emily's...where your Alpha is. There will probably be pancakes and muffins like always. Or we could go to Leah's...where Zoey and that dude are. Sue usually makes a big breakfast on Sundays."

"Who is Sue?"

"Leah and Seth's mother." I answered. We were already heading down the street. "And Emily's food is good...but Sue's is better."

"We will go to Sue's then." one of them answered. "But if there is no food...we will go to Emily's."

"Thank God. I'm tired of fucking muffins." And Sue either made bacon and eggs or homemade biscuits and gravy.

**Leah's POV**

Mom stayed at Charlie's all night, and since she usually cooked on Sunday mornings...and we had guests over, I decided to cook. Zoey got up to help.

After an hour of cooking, we'd made my mom's homemade biscuits and gravy, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. I didn't know what everyone liked so I made a variety. Nothing would go to waste.

I grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge just as Zoey finished setting the table. "Seth!" I screamed.

"Kevin!" Zoey yelled.

"Breakfast!" we said in unison.

The door swung open and Paul came in along with the two guys that had crashed at his place. "Thank God." he breathed, taking in a deep sniff. "Your mom's car was gone so I didn't think she'd come home."

"She didn't." I told him. His brow furrowed. "I can cook, Meraz. I'm not an invalid."

"I didn't say you were." he said quickly. "I just didn't know. You never cooked before."

"Why would I want to sit around and bake muffins with Emily?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him and the two Cherokee wolves. Matt and ...Rick, I think.

"Hey, guys. Find a seat." I said cheerfully. "Seth! Get the fuck down here!"

"I'm here." Seth said, his voice angry and whiny. He was no less a morning person than I was. He came into the kitchen from the hallway, grumbling the whole way. I guess he'd slept in mom's room. He plopped down in a seat, as did the others. Kevin came downstairs and joined us as we found spots.

There were only four chairs. Zoey and Seth perched onto one and Paul had grabbed the rolling desk chair from the livingroom. I frowned and Seth looked to me with raised brows. He shook his head slowly with wide eyes like _please don't sit on one of these guys' laps. _

The phone rang and I rushed to grab it. "Yeah?"

"Leah?"

"Quil?"

"Aren't you guys coming over to Sam's for breakfast?" he asked.

"I made breakfast here." I informed him.

"Really? What'd you make?"

"Gravy n' biscuits. Sausage, bacon, toast, and eggs."

He laughed. "I can here forks and chewing from here." He was right. I could here everyone digging in behind me. "Well...if you'd have told me...Embry, Jake, and I would've came over there but we thought everyone was coming here. I guess I'll go eat my pancakes." he said with a dull tone.

I laughed. "Okay. Have fun."

He murmured something.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I barked.

"I was joking." he said quickly and I could practically here him put his hands up in surrender.

"Better have been."

"Bye Leah."

"Bye."

I turned around and took a deep breath before grabbing and plate and piling it high. I grabbed a glass and filled it up. "Meraz." I said. Paul turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to do this. But I didn't want to be excluded from the conversation. "Can I sit on your knee?"

He rose a brow. "What?"

"You heard me. There is nowhere else to sit." I told him. He pushed his chair back and looked at me like _After everything you've put me through, you want to sit in my lap? _Hello! I thought we were over this! Remember the 'I don't hate you, Meraz'? I thought that meant we were okay...

"Leah, right?" asked one of the boys. Matt, I think. I nodded. "You can sit on my knee if he's gonna be like that."

I looked to Seth uneasily. His brows were furrowed. I didn't know this guy...and for some reason, it made me very uncomfortable. I knew it would piss Paul off. But it's like...I only wanted to sit on a lap if it was Paul's.

"Here, Leah." Paul sighed, sounding like he'd been forced. I rolled my eyes and perched on the end of his knee before eating my food and trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on my back.

I had to concentrate hard on my food to stop thinking about the thin cotton of my pajama shorts being the only thing that seperated me from Paul's bare leg...since he was only wearing cut-offs.

Paul's cell rang, and as soon as he answered it, I heard Quil's voice. "You guys coming over here for breakfast?"

"We're eating at Leah's." Paul's deep voice told him.

"Son of a bitch, Paul! Did everyone know about this?" he asked. "I told Jake and Embry and they're pissed. We're outside on the tables eating fucking pancakes like we do...Every. Day. And you guys are gorging yourselves on gravy and bacon and shit. Why did nobody tell us?"

"Hey! You, Embry, and Jake come here every morning. I thought you'd be here. I guess Leah did too."

"Well, Sam and Christopher and Emily are talking. And then Allen, Hugh, and Jared are talking. Collin and Brady are being creepy quiet...like always. And the three of us are just over here alone. No Seth. No Leah..."

"Oh boo-hoo. We're coming over there later." Paul snapped. "And don't worry, Quil...I'll le-"

I yanked the phone from Paul's hand suddenly and put it to my ear. Paul glared at me and I glared back. "Quil...I'll bring you some leftovers, okay?"

"Really?" he asked, sounding fifty times happier.

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks Leah." And then he hung up. I gave Paul his phone back and he shoved it in his pocket before going back to his food. I looked away, supressing a sigh. I didn't want him to be mad at me but geez... I finished my plate and then stood to make some take-away plates.


	14. Or me

**Paul's POV**

Standing on the top of the cliff, with the other nine from my pack and seven from the Cherokee Tribe, we were quiet.

"We're shifters." Leah said quickly. "And we've done this plenty of times...you'll be fine." she said, reassuring the Cherokees.

"We don't have cliffs like this in our town." Christopher said.

"You guys jump from here?" Kevin asked. He sounded horrified.

"Daily." Leah said quickly. "Shall I go first?" she asked. Christopher nodded and Leah went over to the side, where no body would trample on her clothes. She shimmied out of her cut-offs to show a pair of lacy lavender boy shorts. GOD, how I loved those boy shorts. Then she pulled her tank top over her head and laid it beside her shorts. She took the hairbo from her hair and shook her dark locks loose.

Her curves were perfect. Just enough to marvel at...to grab. Her breasts were a little more than a handful, and perky. The matching lavendar bra she wore cupped them perfectly, setting off against her tanned skin.

Sam and Christopher gasped audibly, along with a few others. Leah hadn't been trying to be sexy, but when she saw the dropped jaws, she got a little pink in the cheeks. She fixed the bottom of her underwear and then her bra, adjusting the straps.

I couldn't look away and I knew my heart was pounding hard enough for everyone to hear. Leah glanced to me and a little smile crept on her lips before she sprinted, as a blur toward the cliff. She jumped and I saw her smug smirk before the momentum caught up and started to plunge her down. We all looked over the cliff as she did two flips before swan-diving into the water.

"That girl..." Christopher breathed, "is a goddess." I glanced around, noticing that not one guy, besides Seth, had turned around when she undressed. Even the ones with Imprints.

Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad. I tried to keep the chant in my head. She's not even mine. I had no right to be so angry.

"You're telling us." Quil exclaimed. Seth scoffed and plunged down to meet his sister. Sam cleared his throat and jumped next with Jared, then Jacob. Embry turned to Cherokees.

"Come on..." he teased before falling back backwards as if it was no big deal.

Christopher turned to me. "You guys are crazy."

I smiled and then flipped off the cliffside.

**Leah's POV**

After a few minutes with my whole pack in the water, the Cherokees started to jump down. When Zoey came up from the water, she smiled at Seth before turning to me. "That was awesome."

I tilted my head. "I know."

"Again?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and we started to the shore. Zoey had also stripped her clothes. She was wearing a sports bra and cotton underwear...both black. It actually looked like a bathing suit.

I adjusted my underwear as we stepped out and Seth hurried after us. I let those two walk up together when Christopher came up beside me. "Leah?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I will admit...when I first saw you...I immediately started plans to seduce you." At my shocked look, he hurried on to explain himself. "You are one of two female wolf shifters in the world. And mating with a female would be great for me. Our children would be strong and very capable. And although that was the main reason at first...I can honestly tell you," He took a long look at my body, blatantly licking his lips as he did so, "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life. And even if you don't want children or any sort of mating...I'd still like to 'take you out sometime' if you'd like." When he said 'take you out' he'd winked. Like hint, hint, I wanna fuck you.

But despite the guy being a total creep, I blushed a little. He'd just told me I was the hottest woman he'd ever seen. It was a compliment, even if he'd just assumed I'd fuck him with the snap of his fingers. "Thanks." I said, trying to stay calm, "But I don't fuck guys I don't know." I smiled, thinking of Paul. "And I don't date at all."

He was confused for a moment. And then, "Are you telling me that you do fuck guys you know? No strings attached."

He made it seem like I was telling him that I needed to get to know him first and then I'd fuck him whenever he wanted and he didn't have to call me the next day. Like I made up these rules to get him or something. I trembled a little.

"I'm saying that I only fuck guys that I know. I'll never know you...because you're leaving soon." I told him. "And I'm not some pack whore that just jumps around to please all the pack members."

"Oh, I never meant-"

"Well, now you know." I snapped, cutting him off.

He was quiet the rest of the way up.

**Paul's POV**

That Christopher guy was literally a hair away from being killed. I wanted to rip his fucking throat out and shove it up his ass. But Leah handled him on her own and I tried to tell myself that it was enough.

We waited while slowly, one by one, everyone jumped until it was just me and Leah. I thought she would hurry to avoid me, but instead she stopped and turned around. Her eyes were really sad. And I felt like I should tell her I missed her but she stepped forward quickly and kissed me hard, her tongue thrusting into my mouth and wrestling with mine.

It dwindled down suddenly, becoming tender and sweet. Her hands were still holding herself tightly and mine went around her back to hold her close. Her breathing hitched several times but I was confused. I hadn't touched her anywhere. And then a tear touched the corner of my lip and I tasted salt before Leah pulled away and turned from me before I could see anything.

She stared out at the water, holding herself rigidly before she sighed and her whole body slumped. I was having a hard time focusing on why she was crying with her perfect ass right there. "I'm not trying to tease you." she said in a low tone. My head snapped up but she wasn't looking at me. "I just missed that." she whispered. And then she was gone.

We all went to Sam's place for lunch, which was cornbread and chilibeans. We positioned the two picnic tables to become one long on and tried to squeeze the eighteen of us in twelve spots. Zoey sat on Seth's lap, to both of their happiness, Emily on Sam's lap, and I wished that Leah could sit on my lap, but she didn't. Instead, she got her plate and walked off toward the yard, sitting under a big tree by herself. We all squeezed in and started to chow down.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Zoey asked.

Jared scoffed. "Who knows. She's always like that. Happy. Sad. Mad. Crazy. She's bi-polar or something."

"Shut up!" Seth snapped suddenly, before I could. "You know exactly why she was like that before! So what? Now that she's found a better place she can't have a bad day sometimes?"

Jared was deathly silent. "I just-"

"I am soooo tired of this shit."Seth interrupted. "Who's your bestfriend, Jared?"

"Paul and Sam." he answered. He looked skeptical.

"Who's your idol? Your hero?" Seth asked.

"My mother."

"And what do you want most from life?" Seth asked.

"A life...a good job. Kids." Jared was completely confused now.

"Okay...imagine this." Seth sneered. "Kim leaves you for Paul," Jared sucked in a loud breath and growled, "Yeah. And then your mother dies the same day you find out that you're a mythical creature- hell, some people think it was _because_ you're a mythical creature. But since you are, you're unable to have a life outside of patrolling the forest and fighting. Oh, and kids? Nope...they're off the menu. You know why? Because, according to everyone else... there is something wrong with you. You're a genetic dead end."

"Seth-" Sam started.

"I-" Jared started.

"I'm not done!" Seth roared. Zoey flinched and he patted her back, never looking away from Jared. "So you're pushed into this life where you can be inside Kim's mind all the time. Along with a bunch of Kim's friends. Seeing how much she loves Paul. How much he loves her. How happy they are...despite what they did to you. Neither one cares. Paul was like your brother but now he's your worst enemy. And everyone else in the group loves Kim and Paul. And they think you're completely selfish for not being happy that Paul and Kim found one another. They think they're great and you're just jealous. Especially Paul. He's so nice on the outside. So sweet." Seth looked straight at Emily. "He even cooks muffins for everyone."

Christopher actually gasped. The entire Cherokee Pack looked completely shocked. Our pack looked startled by Seth, but the information wasn't new. The perception was new though. No one had thought of it the way it happened to Leah. Even I'll say that I hadn't. I'd just thought she was like that. Until I'd been finding out slowly that how she _really_ was. With Seth when they were alone.

"That's different." Jared said quickly. "I'm imprinted with Kim."

"You have absolutely no idea how strong an imprint is compared to Leah's love for Sam." Seth said. "Obviously, Sam's Imprint to Emily was stronger than his love for Leah. But nobody will ever know how strong Leah's love was. I mean...how are we supposed to know how an Imprint compares? You probably haven't even been in love at all before Kim. Especially not on the level that Leah felt for Sam."

My chest was aching now. Thinking of how Leah probably felt after Sam.

Emily was crying silent little tears and Sam was comforting her while looking at Seth angrily. Jacob was wide-eyed and he looked a little impressed.

Leah came over just then, set her empty bowl on the table and then walked over to Seth. "Seth...It's got nothing to do with all that." she whispered to him. I heard it but I was right beside him. I wasn't sure if everyone else had. Her voice was very low.

"I know." Seth told his sister. "I'm talking about your attitude before. You may have been bitchy but you had reason...and this asshole doesn't get it." He looked to Jared. "Think what you want about Leah. But you weren't there. You didn't see her pain. You didn't see it becasue she hid it with anger. And you have no right to judge her. I won't let you sit there and bash her while I'm here.

"Or me." Jacob spoke up.

"Or us." Quil said, motioning to him and Embry. Embry nodded.

_Or me, _I wanted to add. I looked at Leah meaningfully but she never looked my way.


	15. Going for a 'walk'

**Leah's POV**

When the lunch or whatever, was over, and I'd calmed Seth down enough to eat instead of flipping shit on Jared, I walked inside and downed a few beers from Emily and Sam's fridge.

I came back outside, after drinking four Coors like they'd been shots and plopped onto the grass by the back door. The whole drunk thing would only last about twenty minutes because of my stupid metabolism. I loved that my body was faster than everyone elses. That I could heal or run faster than humans. That I could eat _whatever_ I wanted without gaining weight...but Jesus, sometimes I just wanted to cut loose. And to cut loose for a night, I'd need like fifteen beers per hour. Fucking ridiculous.

Jared came over slowly and crouched down in front of me. "Leah?" I looked up. "Everything Seth said...was it really like that for you?"

I wanted to say it was none of his fucking business. For him to leave me alone. But I just nodded slowly and leaned back against the side of the house. "But I'm over Sam now. It was hard before and even harder because you guys kept telling me to get over him like I could control it...but I'm over him now. Seriously."

"Leah...I'm sorry." He paused and shook his head slowly. "For everything. I was wrong. And you've been so strong. You're the strongest person I know."

"Isss cool Jared." I slurred.

His brow furrowed. "Leah...are you drunk?"

"Yeah." I answered truthfully. "Now please...can I enjoy the next twenty minutes before I sober up?" He nodded slowly and went back to the table. He would look over every few seconds but I felt too fucking emotionally exhausted to even pretend that I cared.

I stood shakily and started past the tables. "I'm going home." I mumbled to Seth. He nodded slowly.

I hadn't been in my house for more than thirty seconds when Christopher walked in behind me without so much as a knock. I whirled on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I boomed.

He was in front of me so fast I blinked, not expecting his use of werewolf abilities when there was no cause. I stepped back and my butt hit the counter. He stepped forward, grabbing my hips and placing me on the counter in a swift motion. His erection pressed into the crotch of my jeans, his hands gripping my thighs. "Leah..." he growled, closing in as if to kiss me.

I was frozen. Not in fear. More like shock. And indignation. Did he think this was going to get me to change my mind because of this? Was he seriously trying to woo me right now? He thought I'd just fall into his lap after a little rough foreplay?

Okay...with Paul it had been different. Because I hadn't already been crushing on someone when I'd got with Paul. Now I was. And it happened to be Paul. This guy was taller...sure...slightly more muscular...yeah...but he wasn't cuter and he definitely wasn't as dominant as Paul was, Alpha or not.

And that's what confused me. Paul wasn't even a Beta. So shouldn't I be attracted to someone higher on the chain then me? Jacob or Sam? Or Christopher? Or at least Jared? I mean, yeah, I liked the dominant, cocky, take-me-right-here type. I was automatically drawn to dominance. I don't know why. So as cute as all those guys were...I just didn't think of them that way.

Which brought me back to the matter at hand. I yanked back at the last second to prevent lip-to-lip contact. Hello! Hadn't I made it as clear as I could without actually saying _I have a fuckbuddy already_ that I was unavailable?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I repeated in a whisper.

**Paul's POV**

Leah had only been gone for a few minutes before Christopher excused himself for a 'walk'. I wasn't buying it and neither was Seth because he stood suddenly and said he was going home. I told him I'd walk with him on the way to my place. Zoey came along and Kevin told Seth he'd be there later.

When we approached the Clearwater residence and Christophers scent led right up to the side door, I grit my teeth. We pushed into the small house to find Leah and Christopher in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, him standing between her legs. He was literally inches from her mouth, their noses almost touching.

I didn't pause to see what was going on. Or to read their expressions.

"What the hell?" Seth and I yelled in unison.

"Christopher!" Zoey gasped. The man in question grabbed Leah's hips and set her on the floor as he stepped away and the intimate gesture pissed me off more than the fact that his grubby hands had been on her before. She didn't need his help getting down. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or something.

Leah turned a scowl on Christopher before looking back to me with a sad expression in her eyes. Guilt? Pity? I didn't know...I brushed it to the side.

"Are you gonna tell us what you think you're doing?" Seth barked.

Christopher's nostrils flared. Alpha's weren't used to be spoken to that way. But he wasn't Seth's Alpha...and he was on our territory, not to mention _inside_ Seth's house. "I was only speaking to your sister."

"Looked like more than that." Seth snapped.

"He was just leaving." Leah said, unnaturally calm. She turned to Christopher and rose a brow as if to challenge her.

Christopher's jaw clenched and a muscle ticked but he nodded and walked past us, outside. Seth and Zoey immediately went to Leah, probably to bombard her with questions, but I turned and followed Christopher to the edge of the street. "Hey!" I called.

He turned on his heel and stopped, brows rose as if I was a nuisance. "Yes?"

"Keep your hands off of her, got me?" I growled out. I hadn't realized how angry I was until a hard tremble went through my body.

Christopher's rose brows lowered and then furrowed before rising again as if he'd just realized something. "You want her?" I scoffed, trying to cover my flustered appearance. "Well, they all want her at least a little..." he amended, cocking his head slightly and narrowing his eyes on me, "But it's more than just sexual attraction to you, isn't it?"

I didn't answer his question. How could he possibly know all this? "She's not just some blow up doll to be passed around." I bit out, using Leah's own words.

"And she hasn't been." Christopher said slowly. He smiled. "Leah is the fastest in your pack. Almost to the point of considering it an extra talent." The way he spoke left no room for doubts. "I have that too...with my sense of feeling...I guess it's like reading auras or something. Empathic in a sense."

"Like Jasper?" I asked.

He looked confused and I remembered that they didn't know the Cullens. Then he waved off my comment and continued to stare at me. "You've grown attached to her. Strongly. She isn't as accepting of her feelings for you, though."

"But she does have them?" I asked quickly, before I could stop myself. He smiled.

"Yes. But if she doesn't accept them...it will be no good." he answered. He scrunched his brow and whispered, as if pondering to himself, "Why is she fighting against it?"

Hello! Leah Clearwater! Queen of Grudges and fear of intimacy or commitment of any kind. Unless Seth was involved of course.

Christopher's head snapped back to me suddenly. "Have you had her?" he asked.

"Had her?"

"Fucked her." he said with a sigh. My jaw set and he nodded, knowingly. Leah was going to kill me. "Yes...I figured she had someone when she rejected me. I wasn't really paying much attention to you. I assumed it would be an Alpha..."My fists clenched and he smiled again. "Have you told her that you love her?"

I knew by the tone that he meant he knew I loved her and wondered if she knew too...not asking if I did love her. "No." was all I was able to get out. I didn't _love _Leah Clearwater. I wanted her, cared for her, felt a little lost and miserable without her...but I didn't love her.

"Hmmm." he tapped a finger to his chin. "Well...since I see you already have a claim, I'll back off. If she'd had told me she had a boyfriend I would've backed off immediately." At my grim expression, he laughed. "Not a boyfriend then? Still...I'll back off. It's clear that you have feelings for one another."

I swallowed hard. Was it really this easy? No fight? "Thanks."

He peered at me for a long moment and then turned to walk off, still smirking. "And don't worry. I won't tell your Pack about you two either."

**Leah's POV**

God! Why does Seth think that he's my dad? _I _take care of _him, _not the other way around. And suddenly he's all 'Why'd you have him in here?' and 'What were you doing?' like I was some little girl with a boy in her room.

I scolded him for only a moment before retreating to my bedroom before Paul could come back. I prayed that Paul didn't wind up fighting the Alpha. Because Alpha or not...Paul could be dangerous too. I wouldn't doubt that the fight would kill them both.

So when I heard Paul talking to Zoey and Seth downstairs, I was ridiculously relieved, which only pissed me off more. I shouldn't care about him this much! Shouldn't miss him like I do!

We'd fucked a few times and everything was fine and the minute he shows his vulnerable side and we have an intimate moment, I'm suddenly Mrs. Paul Meraz? Jesus...

The knock on my door startled me and then Seth, Paul, and Zoey came in. "God...what now?" I groaned, sitting up on my bed.

"We're going for a run with the Packs." Paul announced. "You coming?"

"Nope."

"Christopher said he'd leave you alone." Seth added.

"I'm not scared of him!" I barked at the absurdity.

"He's not a bad guy...really." Zoey vouched. "He just a little bit of a creep."

I rolled my eyes. "I just don't want to go." I said finally.

"Okay." Zoey said with a smile.

Paul rolled his eyes at me like I was the one making the big deal and Seth nodded with his usual understanding expression. I sighed and flopped back on my bed as they left.


	16. I'm about to snap

**Seth's POV**

I was in love. I couldn't really think too much about Leah. And what could possibly be up her ass now. Because Zoey was running beside me, dashing through the forest, and it all felt so completely right.

I'd felt an attraction to her immediately, and I thought _hey...she's hot, of course you'd feel attracted._ But it was more than that. I had the feeling that I'd known her my entire life. I was ridiculously comfortable and happy when she was around. And she'd told me that she felt the same way. I don't think anyone realized how close I'd become with the younger she-wolf in the day we'd spent together.

I loved this girl. Wierd, I know. And I know everyone thought it was some puppy love thing, but it wasn't. And I mean...I literally knew. They were thinking it just then.

_You just met the girl..._Sam thought wisely.

_Less than a day,_ Quil added.

_She does seem pretty cool though, _Jake told me.

_Thanks,_ I told him.

_Follow you heart._ I think I actually flinched when I heard Paul say that. _Paul. Paul Meraz_. As in...the least trusting, most violent guy in our pack. He was so much like Leah in some ways. So different in others. But in temper...thier most dominant attributes...they were very similar, even if Paul was a little less controlled than my big sister.

_Paul? _Jared thought with a laugh.

_What? I can't believe in love?_

_You never have before, _Jacob thought. He sounded suspicious.

_How would you know? _Paul said cryptically.

_Look, _I interrupted, _I've had crushes before...I'd thought I was in love before. But if what I have with Zoey isn't love, than real love would probably kill me._

They started to compare my feelings for Zoey to their Imprints, thinking it was impossible that I could mirror some of their feelings. But I didn't care if my love had no mythical title or reason to be so strong. I loved her.

I knew because just looking at the dark-haired girl with her casual smile had my heart throbbing with this bittersweet ache. It was a wierd sensation, and when I pondered on it, I couldn't decide if it was uncomfortable or not.

All I knew was I felt like my heart dropped when she looked sad and it soared when she smiled...odd sensations indeed.

**Paul's POV**

I wasn't angry...exactly. But I was dissappointed that Leah hadn't come. Did she stay home because she didn't want to be around Christopher? Or was it to stay away from me? Or maybe it was because she liked Christopher and she was hiding from her feelings like he believed she was hiding from her feelings about me.

Could he even be right?

I guess the idea wasn't _completely _ridiculous...that I may love Leah Clearwater. She was smart, witty, fiery, stubborn... a real woman. Beautiful, wise, dark-humored, a wildcat in the sack, and she could be incredibly sweet sometimes...not to me...but I knew it was there. I'd seen her with Seth when they thought they were alone. And that memory still kept wanting to come to the forefront of my mind.

I pushed it back though, because if Seth saw and realized I'd been watching them, he'd tell Leah. And she'd flip.

I concentrated on running, like Leah'd told me to do before. I let my gaze flick lazily around the scenery as I dug my paws into the rich forest soil and pushed forward.

Then I got into the little convo that Seth was having, trying to persuade our pack brothers that he was in love with Zoey. It seemed a little soon but I'd only been having sex with Leah for like nine days. I'd been fretting over her for like seven. And I'd been consciously trying to keep distant from her...so I couldn't really judge. Seth was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. To hand it to Zoey and trust nothing but his own faith that she wouldn't break it.

Leah and I weren't those types of people. I mean, everyone I loved tended to not love me back. They tended to leave. And Leah was betrayed a lot by people that supposedly loved her. Although I don't think of her father passing away as a betrayal. But I think somewhere deep down that she might. Not by her father, but by God. Or fate.

And hell, if I was her, I would too. Harry Clearwater had been a great guy...a family man. And Leah's salvation after Emily and Sam. He'd died only weeks later. And that left Sue...who was strong and stubborn like Leah. But their mother hadn't really been there for them. She'd sort of pulled away after their father passed, if she wasn't already removed from the family somewhat. She'd never seemed that close with her kids. They loved one another but they weren't really buddies or anything.

**Leah's POV**

I was frustrated. And the angrier I got, the more I thought about having sex. Because I knew it would make me feel better. But I couldn't have sex...and that was just pissing me off more. And what pissed me off the most was that I'd become dependent on it. On him.

So as we all sat around the dinner tables in Sam's backyards to sort of give a farewell to our new Cherokee Allies, I was pissed. Not because they were leaving. I was pissed because Paul had the nerve to slid in beside me. And since there were eighteen people in enough spaces for twelve to sit with a little room, and all these people but Zoey, Emily and I were big, buff dudes, we were squeezed tight.

Seth was shoved against me on the right and Paul on my left.

And then to make matters worse, as if the tingling on my left side wasn't enough, he casually laid his hand on my knee. I gritted my teeth and non-chalantly pushed it away. And then it came back, slowly coming up my legs. His index finger was drawing patterns on my inner thigh. And his thumb caressed the top of my thigh.

I knew my breath was ragged as I tried to bite back any sounds that may spring out of my mouth.

Suddenly, Seth stood. "I have an announcement for my pack." He gestured to Zoey and she stood up beside him. "Earlier today, Zoey decided that she wanted to move to La Push." There were a few gasps and ohhhhs but I looked up to him, confused. I could barely think outside of my own pleasure but I knew this was important. And I was trying to hear it. "She spoke to her Council Elder and he agreed to allow her transfer. My mother has agreed to let her move in. So...now we just need the approval of the packs."

"Zo...you're leaving?" Kevin asked.

She beamed. "I want to stay with Seth." He smiled at her and they kissed. When the fuck did this happen? Where had I-agggh. I jumped when Paul touched me through my pants and let out a poorly disgused cough to cover a moan as I fiercely slapped his hand away from me. Not many people looked over though and everyone that did looked confused and slightly freaked out. Like I was crazy. Except Christopher.

He looked from my reddened face to a too non-chalant Paul and then smiled suggestively. I know my face got even redder.

"So?" Zoey asked her pack. "Majority takes it."

"If you wanna stay...I vote you stay." Kevin told her.

"Me too." Christopher told her with a smile.

"Yeah. Looks like you found love." Rick teased, to which she just smiled wider.

"I don't want you to go." Allen whined. "But I won't force you to come back with us."

Hugh shook his head like she was a silly child. "Stay." Matt shrugged as if to say _you know my vote but it don't matter anyway. _

Zoey squealed and threw herself into Seth's arms. He smiled and hugged her back before whispering, "Now we just have to see if my pack will take you." But his voice sounded hopeful. He turned to glance around the table. "Guys?"

"I got your back, bro." I said first. "I definitely want Zoey in." She beamed at me. Seth smiled at me too and the open adoration in his eyes caused my heart to skip a beat. God, I loved that kid. And his gaze seemed to be saying _I knew I could count on you._ I smiled back.

"In. Leah can't be the only chick in the pack." Paul added, squeezing my leg under the table again. He stopped being flirtacious though, seeming comforting instead. Before I even thought, my hand covered his, which he turned over to interlace his fingers with mine.

"In." Jake said with a smile.

"In." Quil and Embry said in unison. I rolled my eyes. Our renegade pack backed Seth up, and that was half the votes right there. And then, along with Paul, we already had majority.

But still, everyone wanted there two cents. "Let the sap have his girl." Jared said with a quick smile.

"The more the merrier." Sam agreed. He was just glad for someone else to bitch around.

Collin would have been the one, if anyone, to say no. He looked very hesitant before he shrugged. Brady lifted a brow in an _oh well_ sort of way. Those two creeped me out sometimes. Zoey squealed some more...wierd for a usually calm girl...and hugged my brother again.

And then Paul's hand was there again. Teasing me. I grabbed it just as he put pressure on my clit, but for some reason, instead of removing it, I just held it there.

I didn't let him move it away but I didn't let him caress me either. And I could feel myself getting turned on. And I knew the second that Paul smelled it because he smirked a little.

That was one of the worst things about being a female wolf. The phase...the adrenaline...seemed to give the guys hard ons once they were phased back, but for Zoey and I...you could just smell the arousal. It was automatic. But I hated that they all knew exactly what my arousal smelled like.

But I was in human form now. So the only thing that it could mean was I was horny. Although...sometimes my arousal would flare up right before I phased...but only when I was angry and the adrenaline was coursing and I was fighting the change.

I shoved Paul's hand away just as Seth whipped around to look at me with a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face. I was his sister, afterall. By the tense set of my jaw to stop my own whimpers, I knew he believed I was angry. And I could work with that. "I thought you wanted her to stay." he said, sounding sad.

"I do!" I practically gasped out. I stood from the table then, slightly shaking. Because now I _was _angry with Paul. Teasing me and making me look crazy in front of everyone.

"Then what's wrong?" Seth asked. I looked around the table, at everyone looking at me. Lots of lustful hooded eyes that accompanied flared nostrils. Sam's scandalous look and Emily's utter confusion and exasperation, as if she wanted to ask _what is it _now _Leah?_

"Can you switch spots with me, Zo?" I asked the girl. She smiled at the nickname I'd bestowed on her and then stood. She would still get to sit beside Seth.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because _Meraz,_" I bit out, "...keeps pinching me. And I'm about to snap." Paul chuckled, along with Christopher, and I gave an exaggerated tremble of my body that seemed to fool everyone else. Seth nodded understandingly and I sat down on the other side of Seth with Jake to my right.


	17. Thanks for listening

**Leah's POV**

The Cherokee Pack was leaving. It was only six in the morning and they had lots of way to run. Yeah, they'd ran across the United States just to meet us. But I'm glad they did. Seth and Zoey seemed really caught up in one another. And I wasn't sure how or why they'd got that way so fast. But I was glad he was happy and prayed that he wouldn't imprint and break that girl's heart.

So I walked to Paul's house to see if the guys there had left. Zoey wanted to see them before they did and when they still hadn't arrived, I'd been sent to berate them until they went so she could see them again. I knocked on Paul's front door and waited as I heard thundering steps coming closer. "Coming!" came Paul's deep voice from the other side of the door.

It flung open a second later and he looked at me, confused, but pleased. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing...just coming to see if those guys are here. I don't really remember all their names. But Zoey wanted to see them."

"Oh." He was quiet for a minute. "They're in my room." He stepped back and started back down the hall before going up the steps. I looked around curiously for a second before following. As soon as I got to the top step, I was hesitant. I didn't smell any other werewolves. I could smell traces, but not the strong scent that should be there if they were still inside.

Still, I walked in and glanced around the tidy bedroom. Paul stood by the bed. "Where are they really, Meraz?"

"They went to say goodbye to Zoey." he said simply. I began to turn to stomp from the room when his arm grabbed mine and whirled me back around. Before I could lift a hand to smack him, his lips were on mine. And once that happened...I just couldn't turn back.

**Christopher's POV**

"Paul!" came the high-pitched feminine voice from inside. I was completely livid. Had I not told that idiot that I would back off of Leah for him? And he went around banging other girls? "Oh God, Paul! Right t-ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I stomped through the open door, intent on setting the fool straight. That girl liked him. And he was sending vibes that said he liked her. If he was just going to fool with the beauty's emotions, maybe I should stay around for a few more weeks. Maybe woo her a little.

As I got to the top of the steps and my footsteps were heard, the after-sex panting turned to whispers and hurried redressing. I didn't wait for a confrontation from the imbecile. I shoved the door in and stood frozen when Leah straightened as she buttoned her jeans. "Christo-"

"Dude, what the fuck!" Paul growled.

My hands went up automatically, surrendering as I began to chuckle. "That was you making that sound?" I asked the girl. She flipped a sweaty lock of hair over her shoulder and scowled, although I didn't miss the blush. "Jesus. After I heard that scream I was coming up here to bite Paul's head off. I thought he had a different girl up here. And since you two have been flirting all week..." I gathered my breath and managed to stop smiling. "I'm sorry Leah. Paul. I was only coming to defend Leah's honor." I looked back to the girl. "I never imagined your voice could get that high."

Leah's scowl was gone now. A reluctant smile came onto her face. "Christopher stop. I get it. And thanks."

Paul just looked a little uncomfortable. "You thought I was with another girl?" I nodded. "And you were going to come up here and interrupt sex to defend Leah's honor?" I nodded again. His eyes looked angry but I could also tell he was looking at me with a type of respect.

"Sorry again." I told them, starting to step back to leave them alone. Maybe they'd finally get together.

Leah hurried forward. "I'm coming." she added quickly, straightening her clothes and grabbing a pair of flip flops from the floor. A quick glance back at Paul and everything clicked together in my mind.

This wasn't even close to their first time. And she was still resisting. Still pushing him away afterwards. And by the brave, yet saddened, look on his face...he wanted more than sex with her. My heart went out to the guy but after learning of Sam and Leah's history, I completely understood her too.

She followed me down the steps, a small tremble going through her body. "Now you understand why I said I couldn't mate with you?"

"Of course." I told her.

She nodded shakily. "I think I may have done that thing...the girl imprint thing you were talking about. With him."

"You do?" I asked. I knew she wasn't the opening up type, so I talked as little as possible to spur her on.

It worked. "We usually just did it. No big deal...no complications. And then he got drunk one night and started acting stupid. We got into a big fight and I bit him pretty bad so he flung me away. I broke two ribs and he came to my house the next morning to apologize. And...it was different that time. It was slow and sweet. And I felt something happen. So I stopped." She took a deep breath. "And just now...it was different this time too. I mean...yeah, it was rough, because that's how I wanted to keep it, but I still felt it."

"What did you feel?"

"A change." she answered. "In how I see him. It felt like all the feelings you get when you love someone in that one moment. Like...it was like I could pinpoint the exact moment that I fell for him. I cared before but it still didn't seem like a lead up. It felt like a love-at-first sight thing. You know?"

"I don't know by experience." I said, trying to keep the sorry from my voice. "But from what I've read and heard...it's like that. You may not have meant to...but you chose him."

"But-" she cut herself off, took a deep breath, and tried again. "What if he imprinted on someone?"

I stopped in the middle of the street and turned to her. "Leah, imprinting isn't finding that one person in the world for you. It's finding one of your best suitable matches. When someone imprints...they can't imprint again. And the mating bond is like an imprint. If he imprints on you through the bond...all his other possible matches will be pointless. And the tricky thing with a mating bond is that it goes both ways. You'll both imprint. Sometimes though, one will imprint before the other."

"Okay. But what if he doesn't imprint back on me before he imprints with someone else? What the hell am I supposed to do?" She sighed. "This is why I'm freaking out. I've practically imprinted on the moron and it'd kill me if he imprinted on someone else. Even worse if he does it after I start letting myself believe we could actually be together. And I can't just start boning him all the time to hurry his stupid imprint up, ya know? That'll just tangle my feelings worse and he could still imprint with someone else first."

"That's very unlikely."

"But still a possibility." she argued. "Imprinting was supposed to be rare but four -well, five if you include me, of ten in my pack have done it."

I sighed, wishing I knew for sure if the deep feelings Paul had for Leah were from a mating imprint or normal love. I couldn't get her hopes up over something I didn't know, but the two looked so good together. Then again, their hot couple status shouldn't sway me when the girl's heart was on the line. "I see your point." I told her. "But either way...if you have imprinted, you're going to be heartbroken no matter what. So you should keep seeing him and get him to imprint back."

"That's another thing!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I don't want someone who is forced to love me."

"That's the entire difference between mating imprints and regular ones. You have to have the feelings before it can happen." he said quickly.

"The girls...yeah. That's on the record. But for guys, imprinting is first sight. Practically forced."

"Not in the mating imprint."

"Oh, really?" she snapped. "Because there have been tons of women shifters to back you on that. Even more who were actually with another shifter." she said sarcastically. "It was assumed that since the woman got a choice that the male did too. Maybe the male didn't imprint at all. Maybe it was normal love. But knowing my luck, I'd take Paul and think I liked normal love better anyway...until he actually imprinted on someone else and left me there like-" she cut off suddenly.

"Like Sam?" I asked softly. As soon as the words left my mouth, I winced. She was really going to let me have it now.

But she didn't. "Yeah." she whispered. "Just like Sam."

We were silent the rest of the way to her house.

**Leah's POV**

I watched Zoey hug each of her pack members seperately, saving Christopher for last. She gave him the longest hug and then I gave him one as well. "Thanks for listening." I told him once I'd pulled back. He smiled back at me and nodded. "You guys keep in touch." I shouted as they made their way out the back door.

"See ya!"

"We will!"

"Love ya, Zoey!"

"Bye you guys!" Zoey called, tears rimming in her eyes. She turned to me and Seth. "I can't believe that I fell in love in a day. And that I'm leaving my pack...and getting a new one."

I chuckled. "Well...welcome to it, Zoey. You'll be regretting the decision soon."

"No I won't." she said quickly, and then Zoey told us about the Council Elder of her old pack that she had to live with. He practically treated her like his personal employee, like she wasn't an actual person, but a warrior with no emotions. Like it was her duty to obey every word they said and blah blah blah. He'd been the only one in their Council to say Zoey shouldn't be allowed to stay with us. Once they heard she'd fallen for a young shifter, and they thought a mating imprint would be formed, which I was sure it would, that had come above everything else.

That was one thing our packs had in common. Imprints was serious business. And you don't keep a wolf from their imprint. I was a little jealous actually, that it could be so easy for Zoey. I mean, maybe it was me that was making it so difficult for myself. I mean, either I was making it impossible for Paul to love me...therefore he couldn't imprint back or we were so wrong for each other that the imprint wouldn't take. But then, I wouldn't have imprinted on him, would I?

And why was I assuming that I was Imprinted on him? It may just be normal, old, regular affection that I was going overboard with. Yeah...that was probably it.

I tuned back into the conversation. "...probably do it soon to make sure you don't imprint on anyone else." Zoey was telling my brother in whispers that she probably forgot I could hear. I was lost for a moment but when Seth's huge smile got bigger and he turned a beet red through his copper skin, instead of getting angry like I would have with anyone else, I just felt very awkward.

"Wow, Zoey...I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. Only because it's an actual possibility and I like you. Therefore, I want you as a sister-in-law. But uh...remember Zo, you're not the only she-wolf." Zoey blushed after that and I smiled. My face took on its motherly look and I looked at Seth. "Don't do anything you don't want to do. But until you're ready, don't look at any girls you don't already know. If fate thinks you and Zo are taking too long, she'll throw option B at you."

Seth looked thoroughly confused but I'm sure Zoey would tell him the theory on Imprints being only one of many Imprint-options. I ruffled my baby brother's hair, then his girlfriend's, before leaving the house. Just in case they were already ready. He was a growing boy afterall.


	18. Impulse

**Leah's POV**

Not even two days after Zoey moved in, mom moved out. It wasn't because of Zoey. She told us she'd been wanting to for awhile now and it seemed like a good time now that we wouldn't be alone. I think she was scared that I'd end up killing Seth.

She moved in with Charlie Swan. And while I was confused, because they hadn't seemed to be so serious, I was happy for them. If my mom needed to move on, I was glad it was with Charlie. He was a good guy and he didn't have anyone.

Now he had my mom.

The next day, Seth, Zoey, and I were having dinner when Paul stopped by. Yeah...he didn't seem to be letting me go anytime soon.

"Hey man!" Seth called when Paul came in.

"Hey." Paul said quietly. Paul? Quiet? I looked up from the table at Paul's depressed face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shrugged and sat in the empty chair beside me.

"There enough for me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Seth said quickly. "You like pot roast?"

"Of course." he said, starting to pile his plate with roast and mashed potatoes. "How have you been, Leah?" he asked.

"Fine."

"So..." Seth started, his smile huge and his face red. "Awkward as this is...I figured I should announce to you first, before the whole pack finds out when one of us phases...Zoey and I have..." he trailed off, not sure of how to say it.

"We've created our mating bond." Zoey finished.

"Oh." I heard myself saying. "Oh! You...had sex."

Seth and Paul laughed. "Yeah."Seth answered.

"Well...what's the bond like?" I asked. I had to admit, I was curious.

"Like being in love. Perfect love." Zoey said, dreamily. "I feel different."

"I feel complete." Seth added. "Like when you're in school, and you're in ninth grade, you're just thinking _three more years to go_. We'll, I feel like I graduated. You know? I'm done. I've got what I need." Zoey smiled at him.

"So, basically, it's just very strong love?" I asked.

"Yeah. But there's pain sometimes." Seth said. "Like, if we disagree over something, it leaves me feeling raw. I don't want her to be angry with me."

I nodded, remembering the feeling I had after throwing Paul out of my house once we made love. The feeling I got everytime he seemed unhappy. Like a dull ache in my chest. I avoided looking over.

**Paul's POV**

When dinner was over, after Seth and Zoey talked about thier mating bond for like an hour, they excused themselves to go to their room. It was kind of wierd that two sixteen year olds were allowed to share a bedroom. But then again...they'd find a place to do it whether or not they slept in the same bed. And come on...they were practically imprinted.

A few minutes later, Seth left for patrols.

I started to help Leah with the dishes. "You look terrible." she said suddenly.

I sighed. "Haven't been sleeping very well."

She nodded, looking as if she wanted to speak, but didn't.

"Are you mad, still?" I asked her. I couldn't stand her being angry with me.

"No." she said quickly. "Are you?"

"No." I told her truthfully. "But I don't think I can do the fighting thing anymore. I just...I care too much about you to pretend like we hate one another in front of the pack."

She finished washing the last dish and handed it to me. I rinsed it and set it into the dish drainer. She turned to me. "I don't want to fight either. Maybe we can just...be friends. Or at least civil to one another."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"For Old time's sake." she said before stepping forward and pressing her lips to mine. I felt like my chest might rip open. I knew this would be our last kiss, so I pulled her to me harshly and pressed her against the counter, trying to get as close as possible. Her fingers stroked through my hair and she whimpered into my mouth. God, I was going to miss this.

"Leah? Is there any more toilet paper for the upstairs bathroom?" Just as Zoey finished the sentence, she turned the corner into the kitchen. Leah and I had ripped apart from one another, but I know we looked completely guilty.

Zoey looked from our messed clothing to my ruffled hair and Leah's swollen lips.

"Under the sink in my bathroom." Leah said quickly, her voice cracking a few times. "There are a few rolls under there."

"Alright..." Zoey said warily, eyeing me. "...Thanks." Before she turned and sprinted back up the steps.

"You going to Zoey's Welcoming Barbeque?" Leah asked.

I nodded. "Tomorrow at noon?" Leah nodded. "Yep. She gets to meet all the imprints...yay."

Leah chuckled nervously before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. "Thanks for understanding Paul."

I nodded and turned to the door, knowing that was my cue to leave. I stopped for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Something that would let her know how much I would miss her. But it got stuck in my throat and I couldn't, so I just left.

**Leah's POV**

Zoey, Seth, and I arrived to Sam's house at ten till noon. Everyone was there already.

"This is my imprint, Kim." Jared introduced first. Kim gave an awkward _hi_ and a little wave. Zoey smiled back and shook her hand. And that's how it went for them all.

"This is my imprint, Nessie. And her family." Jacob contributed. Yeah, the whole fucking Cullen clan had popped up.

"And this is my imprint Claire." Quil told her.

Zoey was gracious and sweet to everyone and soon we were sitting around the backyard in a huge circle, as if it was a bonfire, but there wasn't a fire going.

I was chatting with Jacob about the patrol we shared the next day, when Seth's loud "WHAT!" resounded and everyone quieted. I looked over to my brother, who was staring at Zoey. She looked shocked and freaked out.

"Uh..."she murmured, "Nevermind...I must've been mistaken."

"What would make you think that?" Seth asked her.

She glanced at me and I know my brow probably furrowed. "I just..." she trailed off.

Seth sat back down. "What? You can tell me."

"I assumed." she finally said.

"Assumed what?" someone asked. I hadn't heard what they were talking about either.

"She thought Paul and Leah were together." Seth said, seeming to relax. He laughed it off a little and looked toward me. I felt the color draining from my face. Seth perked back up. "She's mistaken, right Leah?"

"I-I-" Why couldn't I get this lie out? Why couldn't I say 'no way would I go for Meraz' like I would've two weeks ago? "I-"

"Paul?" Seth asked, turning his head toward Paul. Everyone else looked his way too.

Paul's hands went up as if surrendering. "I don't know why she'd think that."

"You didn't answer the question." Seth stated. "Have you and my sister been together?"

"That's none of your business." I heard myself saying. Seth looked back to me.

"What?" he asked, disbelieving.

"It's none of your business, Seth."

"It damn well is my business." he argued. "You're my sister. And we tell each other everything."

I looked down at my feet. "Not everything."

"So you've been with Paul?" he boomed suddenly. I flinched and looked back up. I glanced to Paul quickly. Would he be angry if I told? My brow went up and he shrugged. It was wierd that he knew with a look what I was thinking.

I looked to my brother again. "Yes, Seth. I've been with Paul."

"And when you say _been with_ you mean-"

"I mean I had sex with him." I said angrily. "We bumped uglies. We had wild animal sex. What? What'd you want to hear? He didn't take me out to the movies!"

"When was this?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, when was this?" Sam asked, standing. I sighed.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." Zoey started. "I thought...after last night, that you guys had been a couple in the past. I was just asking Seth why you'd broke up. I didn't know it was a secret. I'm so sor-"

"It's okay, Zo." I told her quickly.

"What do you mean after last night?" Seth asked.

"Zoey walked in after Paul and I kissed." I told Seth.

"When were you with Paul?" Sam repeated.

I glared at him. "Why does that matter?"

"Tell me." he commanded.

"The first time? Or the last time?"

"Both." he said angrily.

My chin jutted out defiantly. If he thought this would humiliate me, he was stupid. "The first time was on the cliffs. After that huge argument we were having. When all you guys jumped so you wouldn't have to listen. Like, what Meraz, two weeks ago?"

"Yeah." Paul answered.

"The last time was three or four days ago. When the Cherokee pack left. You want those details too?"

"Leah..." Sam warned.

I turned to Paul. "It's been lots of times, but if I think really hard, I think between the two of us, we could remember them all, right?"

"I'm not sure." Paul said seriously. I laughed.

"How did this happen?" Sam snapped.

I sighed. "Is that an actual question or rhetorical?" He just glared. "We were fighting. He pinned me on the ground. We were screaming at each other and I was trying to get up. And I felt his erection. So that got _me _aroused an-"

"That's enough!" Sam snapped.

"You were the one that wanted to know." I shrugged.

"So, only sex then?" Seth asked. "You aren't like- together or anything right?"

"We aren't together." I confirmed.

"This explains everything." Jacob said suddenly. "All the wierd talking that seemed to have a double meaning. Paul thinking about Leah and Leah being extra hostile. That hug. The fight at the bonfire. Why Paul was so upset about hurting her."

"Sherlock's got it now." I joked.

"So, that bite on your neck...it wasn't from fighting?" Embry asked shyly.

Paul smirked. "Nah man. It wasn't from fighting."

"That's what you meant when you said if she wanted to fight like she had the day before that you were ready for it."

Paul nodded.

"And the bruise on your hip?" Quil asked me.

"I'm actually not positive about that. It could have been from Seth holding me back...but most likely from Meraz." I answered. Seth looked a little relieved by that.

"And those scratches on your back the other day?" Jared asked Paul.

"Leah." Paul answered simply.

"Okay, guys, enough." I started. "We're a little rough with each other. Are you done with the questions or do you want to know about our pillow talk too?" Paul laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Meraz."

"Seriously, Leah, call me Meraz one more time." he said, exasperated.

"I always call you Meraz." I complained, also exasperated.

"No you don't. You only call me Meraz in front of them." he said, gesturing around us.

"The only time I don't call you Meraz is..."

"When we're banging." he finished.

"Paul!" I yelled.

"There you go." he said smugly.

"Aggghhhhh! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He smirked. "That's what you always say. And I love the way those arguements end."

My mouth dropped and I heard a few chuckles. Sam growled but I ignored it. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" He shrugged. And then something clicked in my head. Usually, sex with Paul started with anger."Do you piss me off on purpose other times?"

"You mean to get you into bed?" I grit my teeth but nodded. "To be truthful...I have once or twice."

I shook. "And doesn't that make you feel stupid? That you have to get me angry or beg for me to fuck you?"

"No." he said quickly. "Leah, once I get you in that bed...let's just say that the small amount of time that I sacrifice my dignity is worth it. If anything, my confidence has sky-rocketed by the end." He glanced around. "They can think what they want. If they knew what you were like in the sack...there'd be lots more begging than just from me."

"I'll beg now." Embry scoffed.

"I know what she's like in the sack." Sam claimed. Emily gasped and I looked to him quickly. "Well I do."he said in response to my glare.

I thought Paul would flip then, but he just laughed. "No. You _knew_ what she _was_ like in bed. You have no idea now. And I don't know if you could handle her." Sam stood suddenly, looking indignant. "That's not a stab at you, Sam. I'm saying that I saw you and Leah's affairs before...through your mind and hers and she was right up there with you. And she was human at the time. Now that she's a shifter, I just don't think you'd be..." He paused, as if trying to think how to put it. "I don't think you'd like it that rough. Animal sex isn't for everyone."

"Paul, if you don't shut up-"

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, coming closer to me. "They know now. Hell, they'd figure out soon anyway. I'm too tired to keep that shit locked up anymore. It's too hard. The next time I phase..."

"Who wants to go for a run?" Embry asked, half-jokingly.

"I just..." I didn't even know how to finish that. I didn't want them seeing me naked? They'd seen it. I guess I was just a little nervous about them seeing Paul and I's private times. "I don't know."

"Are you ashamed?" Paul asked. I was shocked at how serious he looked. And the fact he asked in front of everyone. Being the bitch I was, how did he know I wouldn't humiliate him?

"I regret starting something we can't finish." I told him. "But I don't regret the sex. And I'm not ashamed."

"You should be." Emily said suddenly, standing from her seat and pressing into Sam's side. "Just having casual sex with someone..."

"I don't care what you think Emily. You had sex with four different guys before you were fourteen, for God's sake." I heard a few gasps and chuckles. "So, what? I'm a slut for sleeping with two in my entire life?"

"I told you that in confidence!" Emily sputtered.

"It's not like I'm the first one of us to betray our friendship." I murmured.

"Well, you-you...!"

"What Em? You gonna tell some of my secrets now? How I loved Sam so much? How I once thought Collin and Paul were hot. How I kissed Jared once during a game of truth or dare? That I planned to save myself for marriage but gave it up to Sam because I thought he would end up as my husband anyway?" I scoffed. "I'll tell you a secret myself. Paul and I had hardcore, earth-moving sex. At least two times a day for the last two weeks until the Cherokee pack left. I don't see how it was anyone else's business. But if you want to know...fine. It was, hands down, the best sex of my life. Once I even thought that I was having a seizure be-"

I was cut off suddenly when Paul grabbed my hand. He stood in front of me. "Leah, you don't have to prove anything, okay? They'll see everything soon enough. And that's all they're going to get. They don't have to know our feelings about it. Just...just, calm down, okay?"

I was going to rip my hand from his to prove that he wasn't the reason I was calming down. But then impulse kicked in while I was staring up at him. I yanked him down and smashed my mouth to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back.


	19. wildcat in the sack

**Paul's POV**

Leah's lips hit mine and I melted. My hands immediately went to grip her hips and hers brushed the hair at the nape of my neck like she always did. I sighed.

"Leah!" Sam barked. It barely penetrated the fog around us.

"Leah!" Seth cried suddenly, sounding distressed.

Leah broke away, looking up at me dumbfounded. Her mouth opened and then closed. I didn't blame her because I didn't know what to say either.

She turned to Seth. "I-I-"

"Jesus." Jared breathed. "Leah Clearwater...speechless. Go, Paul!"

I scowled at him but couldn't stop it from becoming a smirk.

"Shut up." Leah told Jared, finally able to talk.

"What the hell was that?" Seth demanded. Leah walked away from me and took her spot again.

"What'd it look like?" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Like you were raping each other's mouths." Jared commented.

I laughed. Leah glared at me. "What? They know pretty much everything. It's not like we haven't all seen Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, or Seth and Zo. We're being forced out, whether you like it or not, baby."

"Can you stop calling me that?" she snapped.

"No." I said, deadpan.

"Fine, Pauly-bear." she snapped back. I laughed. "Or maybe I'll just stick with Meraz since you love that so much." I growled. She laughed then.

"Leah, when we get out of here, you're getting punished for this insolence." I told her, fighting hard not to grin at her shocked expression. Everyone was utterly silent. And then burst into laughter. Of course, Sam and Emily didn't find it funny. And Seth was looking torn.

Leah's brow cocked. An expression that said_ You really wanna start this_? An expression I knew well. "Meraz, you're not coming to my house. And even if you were, I'm not the one that likes punishments now, am I?"

I growled teasingly. "How many times have you 'cut me off' Leah?" I used air quotes as I asked this. "And who needs your house? We've had sex there like three times max. I think you like it outdoors." She scoffed. "Not to mention, I'm not the one always crying 'Harder! Harder!' Leah."

Her glare got deadly cold then. "Shut up, now."

"Why?" I asked, feeling a wave of hysteria come over me. "We stopped anyway. It isn't like you can threaten me with anything anymore."

"I could kill you." she said, seriously.

"You could try. But I think threatening to keep your body _off_ mine would keep me in line easier."

"Hey! I wasn't doing that to control you." she protested, standing back up. "I just didn't want anyone to know. And I cut it off because you're a dead give-away. Not because you disobeyed or something."

"Hm..." I scoffed. "That's what it seemed like to me."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well, I don't know what you want from me!"

My brows furrowed. "Seriously? You don't know what I want?"

Her brows scrunched. "Besides that! Jesus, do you only think of one thing?" I shrugged. Because I did only think of one thing. Leah.

"Usually." I answered.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I thought we were going to be friends now. Why can't we just get along?"

"We get along fine when we're alone." I pointed out. She scowled.

"I gotta go."she declared after a long pause. She turned to me, her face serious. "Don't." She turned to Seth with the same look. "Follow me." she finished.

And then she shot off.

It seemed like a collective sigh of relief went through everyone. "I don't get it." Embry started slowly. He looked to me. "How could you enjoy all those bruises?"

I sighed. Embry's virginity was annoying sometimes. "Embry...when you're in the middle of an orgasmic experience, the pain makes it better."

"That sounds kind of S&M-y." Jacob spoke up.

"Not really." I argued. "We'll be at it hot and heavy and she bits down on whatever skin she can reach. Or I'll do it to her. And it feels good. It's not like we have whips and shit. Although...I'd like to try some handcuffs."

"That's my sister." Seth whined.

I could tell Sam was pissed. But I knew, because I'd feel the same way, that his morbid curiousity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know, even if it hurt or pissed him off, how much Leah and I had done.

"So, you always hurt each other?" Embry asked.

I shook my head. "It's never bad enough to make one of us cry or anything. And it's not every time either. Wild and rough sex-yes. And that is our specialty. But sometimes it's just playful nips. And the one time that we were gentle, she gave me a few scratches down my back."

"So..." Quil mused. "She's a wild cat in the sack."

I nodded. "Did you expect anything else? I mean...even when we were slow, she was..." I trailed off, thinking of the passion between us. Even being soft and gentle, she'd been so fiery and enthusiastic.

"She was what?" Collin asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, I've had my share of women." he claimed.

"I know. I've seen it, remember?" I asked, tapping my head. "And still...you wouldn't understand." None of them would. I saw Emily and Sam's gentle loving. I saw the same thing with Kim and Jared...which wasn't very often. Kim was one of those types that only wanted sex once or twice a week. Poor bastard. "You'll just have to wait until our next run. It'll probably pop up."

"When is our next run anyway?" Quil asked.

"Better question..." Embry said, "When is the next time I get to run with Paul?"

Everyone laughed. "Embry...we can go run now if you want." I offered. It'd be easier to show it to them one at a time. But that didn't happen. Embry jumped up, all excited but Sam told him to wait.

Everyone knew what he meant. He wanted to be there when it happened.

**Leah's POV**

I went for a run. And I was running for hours before suddenly, more and more people started popping into my head. Sam first, then Jared, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and then Paul.

_Where's Seth?_ I asked.

_He didn't want to see...you know. Or hear our comments. _Jared told me.

_He's going to see sooner or later,_ Brady chimed in.

_I have to see his shit...he can deal,_ I thought. There were agreements all around_. Well, let's get this over with Meraz. _

I let my guard down and started to think of our first time first. The pack was quiet as my accounts, and Paul's went through their heads.

The fight, Paul coming onto me, me giving in, the rough sex, the switch of position. They saw it from Paul's angle: gripping my ass and thrusting forward with everything in him. Watching my body writhe and arch. And they saw if from me: My hands gripping the dirt under me and my screaming.

_Holy shit, dude_, Jared exclaimed.

_How did that not hurt_? Quil asked, to noone in particular.

_Next_, was all Embry thought.

We let them see the next day. When Paul kissed me in the kitchen and I'd slapped him before Jacob came in. The argument in Sam's livingroom replayed and then we showed them when Paul grabbed me in the kitchen and took me upstairs after cliff-diving that day. When I went down on him and he went down on me. When he took me on my bed with my hair still wet and my face under Paul's.

We let them see the day we decided to be fuck-buddies, when Paul had done me against a tree. And then we showed them all the random sex we'd had in the first few days. In his house, on almost every surface or floor. In the forest, my mom's car. Paul's backyard.

We let them see everything we'd said when arguing at the bonfire, and then our encounter the next morning. Both times we'd done it. The note Paul had slipped to me while watching _Dinner for Schmucks_ at Sam's.

There was a brief flash of me sitting on Paul's knee and I was surprised that it had been such a big deal to him. Then there was a flash of me disrobing in front of both packs to cliff-dive. From Paul's perspective, I looked like a fucking angel or something.

There was then a flash of Christopher trying to kiss me at my house, but they'd all seen that in Seth's mind already and heard the story. But another scene flashed in Paul's head, of him and Christopher talking. It was cut off abruptly though, and an image of Paul rubbing his hand over me at the dinner where Zoey was inducted into our pack came up.

Then the last one came up. In Paul's bedroom when we were both sitting up on the floor, facing one another. It wasn't me on top, we were both sitting there. I was in front of him, my legs over his and both sets sprawled behind each other's backs. It was more of grinding than riding. We'd _just _finished when we heard someone. We got dressed right when Christopher burst in.

There was the longest silence ever then and I was just glad that they weren't physically near me.

_Was it all you were expecting, Embry? _Paul asked smugly.

_MORE,_ Embry exclaimed.

_Though I wouldn't have minded seeing a little less of Paul's junk, _Collin said with a laugh.

I'd felt Sam's mental flinches throughout the whole time and now, his thoughts were whirling so fast I could barely catch them.

_That son of a bitch,_ was repeated more than a few times.

_That was like watching porn, _Embry said.

_Two people having sex? Like porn? No!_ Paul thought sarcastically.

_I mean, it was the type of sex you never see real people doing. You think of a couple and you think of missionary, boring sex. No offense...Sam, Jared...I'm just saying..._Embry trailed off.

_Thanks, I guess, _I thought weakly.

_No, thank you, _Embry thought emphatically. I barked out a laugh and phased. They needed some boy time. Tp pat Paul on the back and what-not.


	20. completely indifferent

**Paul's POV**

Leah was avoiding me. For the past four days, I'd only caught glimpses of her and she'd refused to come to a pack meeting at Sam's house too. She didn't even bother to make an excuse because everyone knew why she was doing it.

"So, no luck yet?" Jared asked me. He seemed to be the most interested in the relationship between Leah and I. Well, the most interested one that wasn't just interested because Leah was a hot piece of ass. Jared seemed to want us to work out. Like I said before...that poor bastard.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." I leaned back in my recliner and gazed at Jared over the coffee table. He'd stopped by to hang for a bit and we'd been like two love-sick puppies the whole time. Wierd, because he was still with his girl.

"She won't even talk to you?" he asked. "I know she's not embarassed...otherwise she wouldn't have been there to show us everything."

"She's not embarassed about any of that." I agreed. "She's scared. Of wanting more than sex."

"Hell, with sex like that, why would you need more?" he joked. At my serious expression, he faltered in his laughs. "Oh. _Do_ you want more than sex with her?"

I was completely astonished for a minute. I did. I knew that. But then again, I didn't want to admit that. Not even to myself. Because, why should I want more? She was a bitch. "Yes. No. I don't know. I mean...she's a bitch. And stubborn and loud. And arguementative. Not perfect by anyone's standards. She makes me want to kill myself sometimes but that's another thing I like. She gets my blood pumping like nobody else. She always has. Even when I hated her. And now...the good times outweigh the bad by so much that the bad is good, because I know there will be makeup sex and-"

"Do you love her?" he asked, his voice high with realization. "I mean, the way you look at her...and now...it sounds like you love her."

"It's more than that. It's like...I think I may have made a mating bond with her. After the bonfire, where I got drunk...we weren't rough. And I was staring into her eyes. And she was looking back and I literally felt like I was falling. But I thought it might be the sex. Until later, she kicked me out and my chest hurt. Literally."

"Aren't mating imprints essentially Imprints, just involving female shifters?" he asked. I nodded. "Because what you just described sounds like an Imprint. But then, you shouldn't be able to fight with her and stuff..."

"Mating Bonds are a little different. Females get a choice. The feelings have to be there before the Bond can happen. And it's just like hyped up love instead of undying slavery-devotion." I caught the sight of his narrowed eyes. "Sorry, man. But the prospect of me Imprinting always scared me. I'm glad I mated first."

"So, it's pretty much love with a mystical bond to it?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah...it sounds better."

"You think if you hadn't Imprinted that you'd ever have given Kim a chance?" I asked.

"No." he said confidently. "I mean...sure, now that I've been forced to love her, I actually got to know her. But without the Imprint, I don't think I could've fallen in love with her. Even now I don't love her by choice. And I know that sounds douschey and it kind of hurts to say...but it's the truth."

"Yeah..."

"I mean, I'm happy with her. But I know that if it wasn't for the Imprint making me be happy, I would be miserable. I mean...do you know how many times I jack off in a week?" I rose my brows. "Kim never wants to and I'm always in the mood...especially after a run. But she's just..."

"Tell her, man."

"She'll be offended. I can't. I've tried." He sounded utterly dejected as he said this. I sighed. "And then you and Leah...fucking energizer bunnies. It's ridiculous."

"We_ were_ energizer bunnies." I sighed. I was going to miss Leah.

"You should try to move on." Jared suggested. "Wait...can you? Because of the Mating Bond?"

"She didn't bond back." I was ashamed to say. I took a swig of my beer to avoid his gaze. "So it'll probably fade after a while. And it won't be too bad. A little heartache, I can bare. I already am actually..."

"Sorry, bud." Jared clapped a hand on my shoulder and I just nodded. "What about that chick from the supermarket that gave you her number?"

"What about her?"

"You still got it?" he asked.

"She wrote it on the receipt. It's probably in my wallet." I answered.

"You said she was pretty, right?" I nodded. "Give her a call. You gotta move on."

"That just seems like a rebound." I complained.

"Sorta is." Jared said back. I nodded again. "If Leah doesn't love you...don't let her know you love her. Don't inflate her ego. Maybe she'll even get a little jealous." I laughed that time. Leah being jealous of anyone was hard to imagine, although I knew she wouldn't see it that was. She didn't see how gorgeous she was. Jared stood. "I gotta go. Promise me you'll call that girl!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will." I murmured.

"I'll be back tonight." he called as he walked out the front door.

**Leah's POV**

Okay. I'm going to admit to Paul how I feel. I'll tell him everything. Which I'm not quite sure how to say because I'm confused myself, even after four days of contemplating. I have to do it soon, before he thinks I'm rejecting him.

He likes me at least. He wanted to keep seeing me, out in the open. So he must like me. Yeah, maybe he doesn't love me like I love him but that can grow. I know there is love in there somewhere. How did I even get all this so complicated? We couldn't just date like two normal young adults?

I straightened my back the closer I got to Paul's and took long, purposeful strides. I stopped in my tracks when I turned the corner onto his street and came face to face with Jared.

Paul's bestfriend. And the exact opposite of Paul in so many ways. Jared was cool-headed, calm, kind, and clever. I took a deep breath and hoped he didn't have some smart ass remark about the sex shots he'd seen. "What are you doing?" Jared asked.

"Walking." I whispered. I really didn't need anyone else's input on my decisions. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. But uh...Paul's not home."

"What?" I asked, despite myself.

He smiled a little but also looked a little concerned. "He uh, he..."

"He what?" I snapped.

"He went out on a date. I just stopped by to see if he'd actually take my advice and he'd scheduled the date for tonight. He's probably gone now." He looked really uncomfortable now and I felt heart-broken. Jared had encouraged Paul to go out with another girl. How could they do that?

"Paul-" I stopped talking to swallow the lump in my throat. "Paul went on a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, I told him he should move on. I pushed him to do it. Get over you, ya know? You...you're not mad, are you?"

I laughed, a laugh that came out bitter. "Not mad at all." I lied. "I never get mad, Jared. Come on, don't you know me at all? I'm Leah Clearwater. Most level-headed person on the Rez."

"You're mad." he said, deadpan.

I snorted. "Nope." I continued with the charade. "God forbid I take a few days to think things over before Paul completely leaps to another girl." I paused and took calming breaths. "Actually...you know, what? Paul doesn't owe me anything. I was the one who kept saying not to get attached. He's following my rules. I'm just...I-" I didn't know what else to say so I waved my hands in the air to dismiss the words. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm being stupid." I just thought...Paul actually _liked_ me. I thought he'd want to try to make us work. I felt my eyes start to sting.

Absolutely not! I do not cry. I especially do not cry in front of other people. Ever! "Leah?" Jared asked, sounding mortified. "I thought you didn't care about Paul. I just wanted him to-"

"That's fine." I said shortly, taking off back in the direction of my house. Jared didn't call after me.

So I got home. And lay down on my bed. My nerves were shot and I felt like I might throw up. Don't think about Paul. Don't think about Paul. Don't think about Paul.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I fucking hate that piece of shit! "Aggghhhhhh!" I screamed into my pillow. But you know...I live with two shifters.

"Leah, are you okay?" Zoey's sweet voice came from the other side of my door. I didn't answer. I didn't know if I could speak without pouring my guts out or crying my eyes out. The door creaked open and she slipped inside, padding softly to my bed. I closed my eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice strained with concern. I shook my head. "Come on...you can tell me." I shook my head again. Seth and Zoey, as pathetic as it sounds, were my best friends. And I felt too weak to even tell them.

"Leah?" came a soft croak as the door opened again. Seth came in and I opened my eyes. The look of sympathy and concern on their faces was the last straw. I couldn't seem to handle when people were concerned about me. Never could. I started to sob. "Leah!" Seth exclaimed, stepping closer. I'm sure he'd heard me crying lots after Sam but he'd only seen it a few times. So doing it now, I alarmed him. "What's going on?"

"Paul." was all I could get out before I dissolved into tears again.

"What'd he do?"Seth's voice came out hard and angry. I shook my head, trying to tell him it wasn't Paul's fault. And it all came out. Every little thing. And while it took close to two hours to get it out around my tears, they both sat with me and listened the whole time, holding me and murmuring little words of comfort. And I actually felt really relieved to get it off my chest. To not be locking all that inside anymore.

**Paul's POV**

"How was it?" Embry asked. I furrowed my brow. What was he talking about? "Your date?" he prompted.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Seth." he said, sounding confused. "Was it a secret or something?"

I ignored his question. "How'd Seth find out?"

"He didn't say." Embry told me. Oh God. Please don't let Leah know. "So...how was it? Did you kiss her?"

I scoffed. "No. I didn't kiss her. She was nice enough. But no big deal..."

"D'you have any fun?"

"The movie was good." I confessed. He looked dissappointed. I just shook my head. Where was Leah anyway? She should be here. And where were Seth and Zoe- Oh, there they are, coming into the door.

They all took seats around the table. Leah looked pale and tired but relatively subdued. I furrowed my brow and Seth glared at me. What the hell? Seth had been fine with me yesterday. He knew it was awkard with me and Leah and he'd been fine. What had changed now? As if sensing my confusion, he turned to glare at me again. No mistaking it. Cheery, happy, sweet Seth Clearwater hated me. And bitter, bitchy, stubborn Leah Clearwater looked completely indifferent.

She wouldn't even look my way. And that hurt worse than her constantly belittling me.


	21. Risk it

**Paul's POV**

Leah didn't look at me once the whole time Sam spoke. The only thing that kept me from freaking out was that she seemed to not look at anyone way except for Seth or Zoey. I furrowed my brow and then Zoey looked straight at me. She didn't glare like Seth but she looked...I don't know. Confused? Dissappointed. A little angry. But mostly dissappointed.

What the hell. I glanced to Jared. He was the only one I'd told about the date so he must've told someone unless someone saw us at the movies. But then again, Jared looked like crap. Not sick or tired like Leah. He looked healthy, but his face was pained and he was glancing to her every few seconds, trying to catch her eye. Oh God...what'd he do?

Finally the lecturing and ordering part of the meeting was over and Emily started plunking down food on the table. I expected Leah, being angry at me and avoiding me for the last few days like she had, to get up and make an excuse to leave. But she didn't. She started spooning food onto her plate, not taking her eyes off of her movements.

I stood up. "Jared." I said calmly. He looked up and I nodded toward the door as I made my way out. He stood slowly, swallowing hard and following me. I knew Jared may be a little scared of my temper but he wasn't the type to let me intimidate him. So he really must've done something bad.

I shut the sliding glass door behind us and we walked out towards the road. "What's going on?" I asked when we were far enough from the house.

He let out a deep breath. "I ran into Leah yesterday." he explained.

"And?"

"I told her about your date. I mean, she looked so happy and composed and you've been so miserable and it pissed me off. So I told her. And..."

"And what?" I snapped. I took a few calming breaths, reminding myself that this was my best friend and he'd just made a mistake. It wasn't all his fault.

"Well, she looked really sad. Like...she might cry or something." Jared said the remark about crying in the kind of tone to imply that he knew it sounded crazy. "So I told her that it had been my idea and I was trying to explain but then she ran away."

"So...who else did you tell? Because Embry said Seth told him about it."

Jared shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone else. Leah must've told Seth." he said quickly. "Promise, dude. I didn't."

My eyes widened as I processed everything. If Jared was right, about the crying and Seth hearing from Leah, then that meant she liked me. More than she was letting on. More than just physically.

"And, Paul?"

"Mmm?" I asked, still thinking.

Jared's nervous shuffling pulled me from my thoughts. He looked up uneasily. "Don't hit me. But I think she may have been coming to your house when I saw her."

"What?" This time I wasn't angry, just confused.

"She said she was just walking. And I believed her. But after she left, I realized that there weren't many places she could have been going. It was at the corner of your street and she'd been walking from the way to her house. I think-"

"Shut up." I commanded. For once, he listened to me. I clenched my fists a few times. But then my anger left me and my curiousity was peaked again. "What do you think she was coming to my place for?"

"Well, she was smiling. So if she was going to your place, it was probably for good news."

I shut my eyes, breathing deep to calm myself. "Jared, if your big mouth screwed up my only chance..." I let my sentence trail off. He could just use his imagination on what I would do.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, not sounding scared, but concerned. "I was just trying to have your back. Make her regret dumping you. And I most likely ruined everything."

I wanted to say it was okay, to console him. But I was a little too bitter for that. Because truthfully, he may have ruined it. I just nodded once and started back to the house.

**Leah's POV**

I knew what Paul and Jared were talking about. And as much as I wanted to see how it would turn out, I didn't make eye contact when they came back in. I kept eating my food like there was no problem.

"Hey, Leah?" Paul asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, shoving another mouthful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Can we talk?" he asked seriously, standing by the door as Jared took his place again, looking guilty and chastised.

Great. Now everyone would know there were more problems with me and Paul. And worse...that it was affecting me. I knew I looked like shit. I let out a long breath and looked to Paul for the first time that day, my heart squeezing a little, almost painfully. Love was a bittersweet feeling. Too sweet to not be a little painful. "Do we have to?" I asked, trying not to argue but also trying to find a way to stall. I didn't want to chat with Paul. Have the 'I'm moving on, so should you' chat.

"Yeah. We do." Paul answered.

I sighed, setting my fork down.

"You don't have to." Seth murmured quickly, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I patted his hand and grinned. "It's okay, Seth. I'll be right back." So I stood and followed Paul outside.

We didn't go far. I guess he was too impatient. "I went on a date last night." he started out.

"I know."

"I know you know. Jared told me."

"Okay..."

"So, that's it. I wanted to tell you myself. So there wouldn't be any kind of betrayal going on."

"How would that be betrayal?" I scoffed. "We aren't together."

"Well..." he paused for a long minute. I was about to say something to spur him on when he finally said, "I _want _us to be." When I just stared, he clarified. "Together. I want us to be together."

I scoffed. "You went on a date last night. That doesn't really scream 'I really want you, Leah' to me."

"Because the girl gave me her number and Jared was saying I should get over you. I thought it was a good idea. You've been avoiding me since Zoey outed us."

I sighed. That was true. "I was trying to sort everything out. Decide if I should risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Risk getting hurt...for you."

"And what'd you decide?"

"I decided that I was already risking it. I was already going to get hurt if we ended it." I said truthfully.

"So you _were_ coming to my place last night." I nodded. "And Jared's big mouth sent you back home." I smiled despite myself and nodded again. His voice lowered. "Well...that girl...she wasn't my type. I guess not bitchy enough for me." I laughed. "You think you'd risk it again?"

I sighed. "I really don't know Paul. After last night..." my voice lowered, "I'm scared, you know? What if you imprint?"

"I won't." he said quickly.

"You can't know that for sure..."

"I can." he said vehemently. "I think...I think I might have bonded with you."

I paused for a long minute. "After the bonfire?" I asked hesitantly.

"My drunken idiocy?"he asked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I..." I cleared my throat. "I felt something change."

His face practically lit up. "Really?" I nodded and he rushed forward, scooping me up into his arms and spinning me around. "That's great!" he exclaimed as he set me down.

"You're not bummed that you're connected to me?" I asked.

"Leah, the bond is different remember?" he asked, almost sounding giddy. "We have to have the feelings to make the bond. It doesn't snap into place out of nowhere. It's like an extension of what I was already starting to feel. I was already starting to fall for you."

I was a little shocked. I'd listened to Christopher explain about the Mating Bond but to find out Paul was feeling what I was feeling...to know it meant he'd been starting to feel it already...it was overwhelming. "How could you like me, Paul?"

"How could I not?" he retorted. "You're the perfect woman for me. Outgoing in so many ways but reserved with her feelings. Matching my temper. Stubborn so you'll never back down from me. Fearless. Sweet, even if I've never personally got the sweetness, I've still seen it. I've seen you...even when you haven't been that way with me. I've still seen who you are. And I love who you are."

My breath caught. My eyes stung with the threat of tears but I pushed them back. My brow furrowed. "You what?"

He smiled down at me and pulled me to him. "I love you, Leah. I love everthing about you...even the things that drive me crazy."

"I love you too." I blurted. His brow rose as if unsure if I was serious or just following his lead. "I can't really make it as poetic as you just did..." I laughed. Come on...who knew Paul had a way with words? "But it's true. I do love you. With everything in me."

"Everything, huh?" he said, still wearing that ridiculously goofy grin. It was different than the puppy dog, I'd-do-anything-for-you-to-kiss-me grin that the Imprinters wore. It was just a deliriously happy grin.

I nodded, finally paying attention to his words instead of his face. "Everything. My heart. My body. My mind. And my soul." His smile got even bigger somehow. "I feel like a huge sap right now." I confessed. "Can you just kiss me now?"

He didn't answer. Just ducked down to possess my mouth. The kiss didn't stay sweet and tender long. I felt Paul's hands gripping my ass and that familiar desire started to pool in my gut. I broke away. "Stop. No sex on the street."I chastised. "That's where I draw the line."

He laughed. "So..."

"Your place." I commanded. "I'm gonna let Seth know."

I ran back to Sam's house and pulled the door open quickly. "Seth...be home later, okay?"

"What? Why- where are you going?"

"Seth, talk to Jared and everything will be clear. Jared, I forgive you." I threw a mischevious grin his way, which after a moment of confusion, he returned with a wink.

"Go Leah." Jared stated with a smile. I rolled my eyes and shut the door before anymore questions could be asked. I ran back to Paul, grabbed his hand and we started off to his place.

"Five days without is a long time after what I'd been used to." he commented as we ran.

I laughed. "You're telling me."

**Emily's POV**

"I don't understand." I said finally. All the boys were chuckling and murmuring merrily. "What's going on?"

"Leah and Paul made up." Jared said.

I shrugged. "Why were they fighting? And why'd they have to leave?"

Seth looked confused before he glanced to Sam. "I figured you'd tell her." He looked to me without any hesitation. "Leah and Paul are an item. Well, they'd been...fooling around or whatever...and then they broke up. And then everyone found out so Leah was going to just say screw it and keep going with him but then she found out he went on a date-"

"Which was my dumbass idea because I thought Leah was screwing Paul over." Jared interrupted. Seth nodded his way.

"That explains it then." Seth said. "Leah would only forgive if it was a really good reason."

"I know." Jared said. "And Paul knows. He wouldn't have even risked it if he had any idea Leah was going to give him a chance. I...I just thought he should try to move on." He looked solemn for a minute before perking up. "But now it's all better."

"But why'd they leave then if they made up?" I was still confused.

Seth looked at me like I was a moron. "They're going to celebrate." Zoey said slowly.

My face flamed. "Oh. Oh!" I ducked my head. "Wow." Okay, so Leah moved on. She'd leave Sam alone now. I just felt bad for Paul when he imprinted. She'd surely freak when it happened to her a second time.

"I'm surprised she even dated another wolf." I said slowly. I hadn't realized I'd said it aloud until Seth laughed.

"Me either." he claimed.

"Paul wouldn't hurt Leah." Jared said with complete confidence.

"I didn't _choose_ to hurt Leah either." Sam said defensively, holding me tighter to his side. I knew what he was saying. If it weren't for the imprint, he would have never left her. I tried not to let that piss me off. After all, the imprint _was _there. No need to worry.

"No. I'm saying Paul can't. They bonded." Jared went still as soon as he said this, glancing around at all the shocked faces. "He thinks! He thinks he did!" he said, trying to cover up his mess-up.

"Calm down." Seth told Jared. "She thinks she bonded too. It can't be a coincidence. And if they did...then they'll tell us all anyway."

I tried to ignore the stiffening of Sam and the way he unconsciously clenched my hip tighter. Not painfully, but I still noticed. He still loved her and that ate me up.

"Thinks my ass." Zoey chipped in. "The way she explained it was the exact way I felt with you." she told Seth, smiling lovingly. It was wierd that they were so in love but so young. I just shrugged it off. Sam had told me about the mating bond. I'd got the feeling he'd wished that he knew before Leah hated him. So he could mask the imprint with his own connection to her.

"How'd she explain it?" Jared asked. "Cause Paul said it was like he was falling. Like he was off-balance for a minute and then when everything was righted, he saw differently. Felt stronger. Like a Imprint. Just as strong...but a different variety."

"Yep! That's it!" Zoey said cheerfully. So Leah and Paul really were bonded. Sam stood abruptly. He looked to me pleadingly, as if asking me not to be angry with him, before he marched toward the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Try as I might, I couldn't be made. Not with him.

Leah was the one with this hold on him. Even when she had someone else. Why couldn't she just give me Sam? She had Paul and he was just handsome and young and muscular. He'd never be my Sam but if she loved him, she wouldn't care. Did she still love Sam too? Was that the problem?


	22. Door: Check

**Emily's POV**

Sam and I had scheduled another little BBQ for the next day. It was wierd to see Leah and Paul arrive together. They weren't acting much like a couple really. I'd expected to see deliriously grinning faces that couldn't look away from one another. But obviously, if they even had this bond thing, it wasn't as strong as the Imprint was.

They sat beside each other at the picnic tables we'd pushed together and they'd glance at one another every once in a while but it was different than Sam and I. He didn't see her as his entire universe. I wasn't so sure if they were bonded.

I finished delivering the food to the table and sat beside Sam. Wierdly enough, there was no pained look from Leah. Not even an uncomfortable look like she'd been giving us lately. She didn't look over to us at all. Shouldn't that have made me happy instead of feeling a put out?

Whatever! I started to eat.

"So..." Embry started, a sly smile on his face. He turned to Paul and Leah. "That make-up sex...pretty intense. Leah, I didn't know you were into handcuffs."

Leah looked straight to Paul. "You told him!" she exclaimed, yanking her hand from under the table. I hoped they'd just been holding hands out of sight.

Paul glared at Embry, who shrunk back a little, before turning to Leah. "No. Embry had patrol with me this morning. Calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down. And why can't you try to block them? Do you _like_ them knowing everything?" she asked him, setting her fork down and turning her body to look at him fully.

"I don't really give a fuck if they know!" Paul exclaimed, getting testy. I smiled a little. They'd only been together for one freaking day.

"Oh, really?" Leah asked, her voice starting to get threatening.

I ignored the murmuring from everyone else and watched Paul's face. "Look, baby, I can't help thinking about it. Ask any of them, you're gorgeous. You're amazing. I think about you pretty much all the time. What am I supposed to do?"

I was a little baffled at Paul, the resident hot-head, being a sweetheart. And to Leah! Of all people. And then I waited for Leah to explode. She was glaring at Paul with white-hot rage. And then, the next second, she wasn't. Her eyes softened and her scowl became a reluctant smile. She slapped his chest. "I hate when you do that!" she practically giggled. She slapped him again but he caught her arm, pulling her into him.

"You love it." he mumbled with a cheshire grin. One hand went to the back of her head and pulled her close. And then they were kissing. No, not kissing, full-on making out, as if nobody else was there. As if they didn't even remember we'd all been having lunch together. I heard Seth complain and Sam try to discreetly clear his throat. I heard all the other boys and Zoey whooping.

I felt Sam's stiffened body beside me. But Leah and Paul ignored all of it. They kissed for a long moment before Leah pulled back, smiled, grabbed his hand again, and started to eat like nothing had happened.

Paul leaned close to her. "I love you, ya know?"

Leah beamed. "I know." she replied, shrugging playfully. He laughed. Okay, what the hell is going on? How can anyone love Leah? She's a bitter bitch. Well, recently, she hasn't been.

Collin laughed suddenly. "She still treats you like crap!" he told Paul.

Paul didn't react like I thought he would. With growls and shaking. He just smiled at Collin, then glanced to Leah. "Oh no she doesn't."

That shut everyone up. Except Seth. "I want to see hands." he declared, glaring at his sister and Paul. "I know what you were doing last time Paul's hands were MIA. I wanna see 'em, now."

Leah and Paul lifted their entwined hands with identical smirks on their faces. "Don't worry, Seth." Paul told him. "I learned my lesson. Right, Leah?"

"No groping around my baby brother." she stated with a nod.

"Thank you." Seth said with a blush. "Paul's uncontrolled flashbacks are enough." Leah blushed and offered her brother an apologetic smile.

"You guys see Leah and Paul in bed?" I asked.

"Leah can block it mostly but Paul...the horndog...can't seem to stop thinking about it. And imagining new ideas." Embry said, smiling. "All day."

"Do-do you see me and Sam?"I asked hesitantly, feeling mortified. No one answered. I turned to Sam. "Do they?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I can keep most of it out but sometimes I can't help it."

I felt a little deflated. I didn't want to pack to see everything but the fact that Paul couldn't seem to _not_ think about Leah when Sam only thought of me sometimes made me...jealous. And I hadn't felt that way over Leah since I first got Sam.

We all went back to eating, this time in silence. Except for Zoey and Seth's whispered words to one another. I don't know why they were whispering though. I couldn't hear but everyone else most likely could.

Leah stood suddenly. "I gotta visit the little girls room. You want anything while I'm inside?" she asked Paul. This caused a few disbelieving looks.

"Naw, baby, I'm good." Paul answered, patting her butt as she walked by. She gave him a glare over her shoulder and he just laughed. She shook her head as if Paul were a silly child and went inside. "Oh, shit. I _would _like another beer." Paul amended quickly, racing inside after Leah.

"Another beer sounds good." Sam murmured, starting to stand.

I jumped up. I wanted to talk to Paul about Leah anyway. "I'll get it, honey." I told him, pushing his shoulder until he sat back down. He nodded blankly and I trotted inside. The kitchen was empty and my brow furrowed as I glanced around.

"What are you doing?" came Leah's alarmed voice from the bathroom. I edged to the kitchen doorway, only a few feet from the door. A loud thump made me jump but I didn't squeal or move. Had she just shoved him against the door.

Ohhhh...or had he shoved _her_ against the door. Were they abusive to one another? "What do you think I'm doing?" Paul asked, his voice throaty and gruff. I felt a tingling down _there _at his husky voice and I swallowed hard.

"Paul...no."Leah said, her voice sounding a little distressed. "My cousin and my ex _live _here."

"Come on." he cajoled.

"Meraz..."

"Baby..." I heard a few smacking noises, like kissing and I let out a quiet breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Paul..." the voice was almost a whine. Leah didn't whine. What the hell w- "Not here." she all but pleaded.

"Be adventurous." Paul dared. "It's no big deal."

"They'll smell it." she complained. I heard a zipped coming down and scuffling noises. The door thumped again and I could only imagine that he'd picked her up. "Ahh..." Leah moaned a little. "No! Remove your hand." she demanded.

"We'll be gone before they come inside. I promise." Paul told her. Leah didn't respond but then I heard another zipper and the clamoring of a belt. He was taking his pants off! And she wasn't stopping him.

The kitchen door opened behind me and I whirled around as Jared and Embry came in. Jared opened his mouth, probably to ask what was wrong because I knew my eyes were bugged out. But then a low moan drifted toward us and I turned back to the door just in time to hear Paul's little grunt. I felt Embry and Jared come up behind me and no one spoke. We were seriously eavesdropping on sex right now. It felt so wrong but I couldn't move.

"God!" Leah breathed out. The door thumped again. "Do you think the door will break?" she asked suddenly.

"It's sturdy." he panted. The door thumped again and Leah cried out before I heard a little slap and it was muffled. He had a hand over her mouth. I didn't stop to think about how wierd I was for imagining everything that they were doing. "Shhhhh baby, you gotta be quiet. No screaming this time." he whispered.

Leah whimpered and then another whimper, no longer muffled came out. "Kiss me, Paul. Otherwise, we're definitely gonna be heard."

Another thump, harder this time, came from the door, the same time Leah's muffled moan came out. I could hear the smacking noises of kissing again and Leah's whimpering.

The thumping got lower but a steady rhythm started to the thumps. And that was all I heard for a long time. Smacking, wet kisses. The light thumping of Leah's naked flesh on the door. The slight slapping of skin. Paul's manly grunts and groans and Leah's whimpers, moans and feminine grunts.

"Agh agh agh agh..." started coming from Leah before Paul slapped a hand over her mouth again.

"Shhhhh."

"I can't...*moan*...help it. You-you...you're killing me here. Oh! Ah!"

The thumping got louder, faster, and then a loud hiss escaped. I'm not sure which one did it but I think it was Paul. "LEAH!" he called out, his voice intense but quiet.

Leah let out a long, muffled whimper and then it went eerily quiet. There was no movement for a long minute and then a little sigh came from Leah and she was pulled away from the door.

"They're going to smell us when we go outside." Leah said quietly.

"Wanna sneak out the front?" Paul asked her.

"How mad do you think they'll be?" Leah asked, sounding a little sad.

"Calm down, baby, I'm sure they'll be fine. It was my fault anyway." She laughed, they kissed, and then I heard clothes being shuffled and I turned quickly to get away. Jared and Embry both looked completely astonished and impressed. I started ushering them out of the house when the bathroom door opened and Leah stepped into the kitchen.

We turned back, knowing we were caught. Her face lost all color. "Ugh..."

Paul stepped in behind her, looking a little guilty, but also entirely too satisfied to really care. "Sup guys?"

"Emily..." Leah started. I was a little surprised she was speaking to me at all. "Sorry. We got a little carried away."

Embry burst into laughter. "A little? Wild monkey sex against the bathroom door? You guys are living my fantasies right now!"

Leah laughed a little. "Still, Em...sorry. We weren't trying to be disrespectful or anything."

I was too astonished and a little aroused to care what happened. Leah was giving up on Sam...which was good. But Sam never did things like that with me. And that was a little dissappointing. He didn't take me during the middle of the day with people waiting outside. Hell, he didn't even want to have sex standing up. We were always missionary, gentle...sickeningly gentle, really. He was a werewolf. Didn't he want animal sex? Or was he just too scared to hurt me?

"It's fine." I finally croaked out to Leah.

"Thanks. But uhhh...We're gonna go." Leah stated, grabbing Paul's hand.

"Why?" I asked quickly. She was being nice to me. I wanted her to stay!

"Well...Paul's been telling me his bathroom fantasies. Shower, door, sink."

"Door: Check." Paul added. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shower was accomplished this morning but he just couldn't wait to do the others. And since we don't want to have sex in your bathroom again- We're gonna...you know...go...you know..."

"We're goin to my place to get that sink counter fantasy done with." Paul said quickly, smirking. "If you really think about it, Lee, sink counter and kitchen counter are kind of close. Pretty much the same thing. So we already know what we're in for."

"Paul, shut up!" Leah snapped. "The flashbacks are bad enough but telling everyone...it needs to stop." I could tell Leah was fighting back a laugh. "Plus, the kitchen counter is too tall. The bathroom counter would be sort of like the dryer."

"OH! You mean with you sitting on top an-"

Leah clapped a hand over his mouth. "Anyway! Bye guys." She practically yanked Paul around us and out the door. He was smiling behind her hand the whole time.


	23. rogue clique

**Paul's POV**

I made it to Sam's house around eight the next morning for breakfast. The scowl on Sam's face when I walked in told me that he'd smelled Leah and I after we'd left. I glanced to her, sitting beside Seth. She looked happy. And glowy in the way I'd only seen her do. Her slight general smile brightened and focused on me when I entered and slid the glass door closed behind me. There was a hushed, pregnant silence and I glanced around the table.

"Paul." Sam said slowly. I rose a brow. He wouldn't dare mention it in front of everyone, unless they'd smelled it themselves. I knew Jared and Embry had probably smelled it as soon as they'd came inside. Probably why they'd sat outside the door and listened, the fucking pervs. "You have patrol with Jared and I at noon."

I nodded, knowing he'd brought that up as a distraction. He'd lost his nerve. Leah visibly relaxed and I smiled mischeviously at her as she nodded to the empty seat beside her. I slid in quickly and grabbed the hand she had resting on the table. She wasn't much for holding hands, since our temperatures sometimes made them sweaty, but she loved to play with my hand. And that's what she started doing.

She'd eaten already so I started to eat with my right hand as she trailed little designs on the palm of my left hand. Her fingertips with warm and gentle on my skin, too gentle really, sending shivers up my arm at the ghost-like touches. I loved it.

"Okay." Jared broke in. "Is it just me who thinks this is wierd? It's like the Twilight Zone."

"I think it's sweet." Zoey supplied.

Jared shook his head slowly. "Yeah...I'm glad for them. But you weren't here before Zoey, you don't understand. Paul and Leah never ever ever got along. Now...they do. And-"

"Sometimes." Emily said quickly. "They were starting to argue yesterday." I rolled my eyes inwardly at Emily's subtle way of trying to bring up shit. I'd never realized how bitchy she was until I paid attention to some of the back-handed 'compliments' and things she said. Mostly to Leah. I was surprised my girl hadn't beat her down. My girl...

"Come back to us Paul." I shook my head, focusing on the hand Collin was waving in my face.

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out on Leah thoughts again." he laughed. "You do that alot. Did you know that?"

Zoey seemed to not hear Collin and I's side-convo, although I knew she could. "They argue sometimes yeah, but...when they get over it...it kind of makes the fights worth it. They're so happy a-"

"Okay, Zo." Leah interrupted. "That's none of their business."

"I wanna hear it." Emily said quickly. Leah stopped tracing my palm for a moment before starting again.

"Fine. Go ahead Zo."

Zoey's face was as red as her tanned skin would allow. "Well, their fights are pretty crazy sometimes but they never hurt each other and when it's over, they...they...well, make love. And everything's better again." Zoey was blushing ridiculously and Leah was smiling, very amused at the younger she-wolf's redness.

"How often do you two fight?" Emily asked.

Leah shrugged. "We snipe alot. Banter and all that. But actual fights?" She glanced to me like the answer was in my eyes. "Maybe once every few days?"

"Sounds right." I answered.

"Sam and I never fight." Emily answered, her voice deceptively sweet as if she just didn't understand why we'd fight. I knew she was trying to be a bitch. So did Leah. But she just kept tracing my hand, watching her own finger like she could see the picture she was drawing.

She didn't seem inclined to defend herself. Maybe she didn't care what Emily thought but I didn't want Emily thinking she was better than Leah, because I knew for damn sure she wasn't. "One fight every two or three days compared to having sex four or five times in one day. Tips the scale into awesomeness to me. The fights are soooo worth it."

Leah's finger paused and she slipped her hand into mine, entwining our fingers. I closed mine around her tightly and she sighed, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand. God, I loved her so much.

"Oh." was all Emily said, sounding properly astounded. Her face crumpled a little and I kissed Leah's hand before going back to my food.

"Like I was saying..." Jared provided, a small smile twitching on his lips. "Wierd. But good." I smiled back, knowing my best friend was happy for me.

**Jared's POV**

Thirty minutes until patrol. It was 11:30. After breakfast was over, around 9:30, Paul and Leah had went into the livingroom with Seth and Zoey to watch television. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were patrolling. Collin and Brady sat at the kitchen table, chatting, while Sam helped Emily with the dishes.

I went into the livingroom and then stopped in the doorway. Seth and Zoey were gone. I could hear them in the front yard. Leah and Paul were on the sofa, stretched out. Paul was hovering above her and her legs were wrapped around his waist lightly and they were kissing. And _that_ probably stunned me more than the bathroom thing.

It was one thing that they were together. And another one completely when they were being like this...so...tender, with one another. It was freaking wierd. And sweet. And intimate, made so even more-so by the fact that, for God's Sake, it was _Leah_ and _Paul. _Biggest bitch in La Push, Leah Clearwater, and Burst-into-fur-if-you-look-at-me-wierd Paul Meraz.

Her fingers were gently holding the back of his neck, simultaneously massaging and keeping him in placing. His were on either side of her, holding him up a little as if to not crush her, even when most of his weight was on her. She seemed to not be able to get enough...squirming against him and moaning a little when he shifted.

I quietly went back to the kitchen. It seemed too intimate to watch. Or even hear. More intimate then having sex, somehow.

Paul was changing. And so was Leah. Since Jacob brought his rogue pack back and combined with us, we'd still been sort of seperating ourselves.

Sam's loyals and Jake's loyals. The older wolves like Paul, Collin, Brady, and I had latched onto Sam because he was our age and we'd shifted first, getting to be good friends with the guy. Quil and Embry were friends with Jake before any of them phased. When Seth and Leah phased, Seth hung to Jacob because Jacob, whether Sam knew it or not, was cooler to hang out with. More of an older brother while Sam tried to act like the boy's father.

Leah was a lone wolf until Jake and Seth left. And when the five rogue pack members rejoined, she'd kept to them more than being around us. It was wierd, really. That we were all supposed to be one pack. One happy family. But if it came down to it, we knew exactly who'd be where if Sam and Jake ever disagreed.

I wasn't so sure about that now.

Zoey coming for Seth had tipped the scales a little. They were one man higher. And while we should be happy that our pack would be stronger, we knew that if the pack split, the rogue half would be one wolf above us.

Since Paul and Leah had came out about their relationship, Paul was unconsciously slipping into the rogue clique as well. It was just being around Leah at first, sitting with her friends when we had to split in half. Like now...he was in the livingroom with her instead of the four of us in the kitchen. And then it had got more confusing.

He was acting like Seth's big brother, joking and playing around with the kid. Being sweet to Zoey like she was his kid sister. Hanging out with Jake and Quil and Embry...He wasn't ignoring me. But he'd been avoiding Sam a little. So, what would happen now if we split? Still 6 to 5? Or would it be 7 to 4?

I gulped nervously. Paul might be immature and stupid and childish sometimes, and he might let his anger get the best of him every once in a while, (well, actually alot, although it'd got better after he'd hurt Leah)but he was a good fighter. One of our best.

Sam and Jacob were probably tied. And then Paul and Leah. And then me. And then Embry. And then Collin. And then Quil. And then Seth. And then Brady. And then Zoey. She'd never fought in her old pack. There had been no vampires and she got along with almost everyone.

I tried to ponder...if we got into a fight-the five of us against the six of them...who would lose? I didn't have to think long. We would. Jacob was stronger than Sam, even if he did lack Sam's experience. And Leah was as ferocious as Paul, but faster and more calculated against his strength...they'd be a great match for one another. But could I even hurt any of them? Even if I had to? I didn't think so. And I had a sinking feeling that Paul would never go up against Leah. So if we did ever split...Jacob's strength, Leah's speed, and Paul's fury would easily take us down. Embry could take Collin. Quil or Seth could take Brady. And then Sam and I would be left with the three biggest threats. And Zoey and whoever didn't fight Brady.

**Emily's POV**

"What's wrong, man?" Brady asked Jared.

"Just thinking." Jared answered. I was still washing dishes, so I couldn't see their faces. I handed another dish to Sam to rinse and dry.

And then a loud thump came from the livingroom, followed by Paul's loud, outraged, "Leah!"

We all turned toward the door as one, and as we started forward. "Of course. What'd she do to him now?" I murmured. I saw Jared tense a little at my remark and I berated myself. Shut up, Emily. They have super-hearing, remember?

I pushed my thoughts aside and hurried after the packmates toward the livingroom. Paul and Leah fighting was never good. But they were all faster than me so I was, of course, the last to get into the livingroom. And my throat got dry at the scene. Jealousy was rearing her ugly head again.

Paul was flat on his back on the ground between the couch and coffee table. Leah was straddled over him and as we entered, she sat up from kissing him senseless.

"What happened?" Collin asked.

Leah started to giggle, looking down at Paul's scowl. She leaned in for another quick peck. "Don't be mad." she cooed to him, sounding amused.

"I told you to hold on." was all he said.

Leah looked up to us. "Paul knocked us onto the floor."

"You did!" he argued.

"Because you weren't moving like I said. And then you pulled me down when you started to fall. How chivalrous of you, grabbing the girl to shield yourself."

Paul laughed that time. "Does it look like you shielded me? I knew exactly what I was doing." He signaled to their bodies quickly and thrust upwards, surprising her. She scrambled away, looking embarassed. Paul's chuckles just seemed to make her face redder. "Don't throw me off the couch next time." he ordered.

She scowled. "I was turning us over. I thought your arms may be getting tired of holding you up. If I was on top you could just relax. _You _were the one who wouldn't cooperate. So don-" Paul kissed her hurriedly to shut her up and to my surprise, she put her hands around his neck as if glad to be off the hook from explaining. Leah usually bitched until everyone wanted to tear their hair out.

He pulled back and she lowered onto the balls of her feet, taking her hands away. "I know baby, it's all good." He still sounded amused and he stretched, mock-grimacing as if his back was hurting.

She rolled her eyes at his antics but still walked around behind him and all I saw was the tips of her fingers smoothing over his shoulders and peeking around his ribs and waist every once in a while as she rubbed his back. He had his eyes closed. We were all deadly silent. "This is awkward." Jared finally managed to say.

Paul's eyes opened, looking very dark suddenly, but he laughed. A muscle in my stomach clenched and I looked away quickly before it could go any further. These people could smell everything. It was bad enough that Jared and Embry most likely smelled me yesterday. But maybe...maybe it got mixed in with Leah's scent.

Leah came around to stand by Paul then, smiling up at him breifly before looking to us.

"It's time for patrol." Sam said tartly, his voice raw and bitter. I cringed. I knew that he still wanted Leah. I mean...he told me I was perfect all the time. That he loved me so much. And I knew he loved me more.

But how could he _not_ feel something for her? They all did, I assumed, since she constantly wore tiny tanktops without bras and those little cut-offs to show her legs. She always had her hair falling loosely around her in a just-out-of-bed way that somehow stayed gorgeous. She was natural, but exotically sexy and beautiful. And I was...well, I was pretty.


	24. Thank you Paul and Leah

**Leah's POV**

Emily looked pained and slightly angry when Jared, Paul, and Sam left the house. So I went home, walking along with Collin and Brady until we split to go our seperate ways.

After a quick change, I hung out with Zoey and Seth for a while. Five o'clock rolled around and I went to cook something for dinner. "Guys!" I called, stirring the noodles a few more times.

They were in the kitchen in seconds, probably just waiting for the word that our food was ready. "Ready?" Seth asked unneccessarily.

I nodded. "Drain the noodles, put them with the sauce and meat and pop the bread in the oven. I'm going to Sam's to see if Paul is hungry. They should be back by now." I started toward the door.

"We won't start without you!" Zo called after me.

I laughed as I passed through the doorway. "Be right back!"

Walking to Sam's house, I felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach. This time, they weren't about Sam. This time, they weren't accompanied by dread. This time, I just wanted to see Paul.

But they weren't back yet. Emily was sitting in the kitchen at her chair, beans and cornbread on the table. She looked so miserable sitting there and I suddenly felt like our hating each other was just stupid. I knocked on the doorframe and she jolted up, a quick look of dissappointment on her face when she saw me.

Did she really depend on Sam that much? She couldn't even have fun without him?

I moved into the room without being invited, sitting in the chair beside her. "Are you hungry, Leah? We have enough for everyone." she said dully.

I shook my head. "No. Seth and Zo are finishing up the spaghetti."

"Then why are you here?" she wanted to know. Her voice wasn't exactly rude, but I could tell I was unwelcome.

"To get my man, of course." I replied. Her head snapped up and her eyes were full of fear and anger. "Paul." I prompted. "I was coming to ask Paul if he wanted to come over. Maybe Jared too, if he wanted."

"Kim is probably waiting for Jared." Emily said, seeming to relax again.

"Well, she can come too. I'm just going to ask to be nice."

Emily sat straighter, peering at me curiously. "Why are you being so nice anyway?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm happy. I don't hate everyone else for being happy when I'm not, because I am now. And I'm sorry for everything Em. I mean, I still feel betrayed by what happened and everything...I probably can never trust you again. But I still love you. You're my cousin and now that I found someone better, I want you to be happy."

Her eyes narrowed. "Better?"

I sighed. "I mean better suited for me."

"And how's that?" she said, her voice getting snappy.

I took a deep breath. Don't freak out on her. "Paul can handle my temper. Paul can handle all of me better. I don't feel like I need to be perfect for him. He already knows everything and he doesn't care. I love him."

She looked unconvinced. I didn't care. "I never felt pressured to be perfect for Sam." she argued.

"Because you already are perfect for him." I said. She looked surprised that I said it, but I know that she'd been trying to imply it. "You're the type of person Sam always imagined. He loved me, knowing I wasn't like that. And I tried to tell myself that I was. I mean...even before the Imprint, I had a temper. And Sam has a temper. He _has_ to be dominant. It kills him not to be. And I'm also dominant. It wouldn't have worked because I would have won and he'd have resented me."

"How would you know if you'd have won?"

"I'd have either won or we would have killed each other fighting over it." I said with a shrug. "Sam thinks he has to be in control of everything. I'm not like that. I know when enough is enough. And so does Paul. The two of us can compromise."

"Paul is a psycho." Emily bit out suddenly, sounding astounded that I didn't know. "He doesn't compromise!"

I shook my head. "Paul is ruled by his emotions. Before, he hated me with a passion and we almost killed one another. Now he loves me. And that love makes him do things he wouldn't usually. Like compromise. He never quite bends to my will, because he's a dominant type too, but he does compromise."

"So...you love Paul?" she asked hesitantly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Yeah, I love him. More than I loved Sam. And that's why I'm telling you. Because Sam broke us apart, and even though we'll never be like before...I'd love to at least be decently friendly to one another."

Emily was quiet for a long minute, looking completely stunned. She cleared her throat. "You love him more than Sam? How is that possible?"

I shrugged. Hmmm...because Paul is way better? "I just do." I answered simply.

"Is this a trick?"

"What?"

"To get my defenses down and take him?" she asked.

I was stunned. "What? No! I don't want Sam! That's what I'm trying to tell you. I l-"

"What's wrong with Sam?" she asked, sounding offended.

Is she serious? "Uh...he's a cheater! An arrogant asshole that broke my heart! That's what's wrong with him. I want to get along, that's what I'm saying. With you...with him. Why are you acting like I offended you? I have no desire to take Sam, I love Paul. I love him more than you can possibly know or understand. I'm trying to apologize, so stop being a bitch and accept my apology!"

"Excuse me!"

I stood from the table. "I love Paul! He's better than Sam! In my opinion, everything about Paul is superior. How is that so hard to get? I put my pride to the side to apologize to you when really you should be the one apologizing and then you accuse me of trying to steal your precious Sam? Like I would want him back! Or use Paul like that! You really don't know anything about me anymore, if-"

"I know you're a bitch." Emily stated simply, standing to face me.

"And you're a backstabbing slut." I claimed, my voice equally calm.

Whap!

**Paul's POV**

We'd approached the house somewhere around when Emily was asking how Leah could possibly love me more than Sam. We stood astounded as Leah pronounced that she just did and then Emily launched into a tirade, practically calling Leah a conniving bitch.

Leah kept her cool longer than I suspected but when the sound of a hand smacking flesh happened, we tore up the porch steps and into the kitchen.

I froze at the scene. Leah looked absolutely shocked as she touched her cheek gingerly, even though I knew it probably felt like a tickle when hit by a human. Emily was cradling her hand. "Oh my God!" she cried, running to put her hand under the faucet as if she'd burnt it. Sam went to her side.

Leah trembled. The trembling turned to full-fledge shaking and I raced over. "It's okay, baby. Calm down. You know she didn't mean it."

Emily turned from the sink, suddenly looking scared. Leah stalked over, no longer shaking, but still pissed. She was only a few inches taller than Emily's petite height, but as she loomed, I saw Emily's face contort with fear. I stayed back, sure of Leah's control again, and knowing that to interfere would only piss her off again. She got only a few inches from Emily's face.

"Leah..." Sam warned.

"Sam..." I warned.

"Emily." Leah began, "I understand your jealousy and the fact that you're insecure."

"I'm not!" Emily objected. I knew it was a lie and so did Leah.

"But the next time you lay a hand on me like that...whether it tickles or not...I'll make sure the other side of your face matches." Her voice was dark and menacing and it even scared me a little. "I'm still sorry about hating you for the last year but I won't let you treat me like that. I want to be civil so I guess I'll have to start that. But don't forget who or what I am. I could kill you with a well-placed swipe of my paw."

"Leah!" Sam boomed.

Leah stepped back, grabbing my hand as she headed towards the door. "I've said my peace. I won't touch her as long as she doesn't touch me. I just came over to get Paul."

"Really?" I asked.

She turned to Jared. "Spaghetti? Garlic bread? Do you like them?" He nodded. "You are also invited to dinner. Bring Kim if you'd like." She turned back to me. "You in?"

"Of course." I smiled, giving her a slight peck on the mouth.

She smiled. "I know how much you like garlic bread."

"You know it!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner here as well." Emily offered Jared.

He nodded. "I'll get Kim and be over in about ten, Leah." And then he was gone.

I barely kept from smiling in Emily's face. "Bye guys." Leah chirped happily, tugging me out the door.

"So..." I said slyly, following her down the road, "You love me more than you loved Sam?"

She punched me in the arm with a scowl before sighing and snuggling into my side as we made our way to her house. "Was there ever any doubt?"

**Jared's POV**

Kim was very hesitant to go to the Clearwater house. She'd never really knew Leah until after our Imprint, and then Leah hadn't been so nice to anyone. Kim hadn't seen her since.

But I finally convinced her and when we entered Leah's kitchen, Leah stood from the table quickly and came over. Kim tensed beside me as if expecting a slap. "Hey guys!" Leah greeted. "We waited on you." She directed us to the two open chairs around the circular table. We sat and she placed two more plates and forks in front of us before grabbing a large pot from the stove top and a large pan of garlic bread from the counter. After placing them on the table, she sat.

"First of all..." Leah began, "I need to sort of apologize to you Kim. I was never really friendly before. And you were nothing but. So I'm sorry."

Kim blinked a few times which made me smile, before she shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh. Well, uh...okay. Apology accepted. I know you were going through alot."

Leah smiled. "No excuse really. I hated Sam and Emily. I was mad at my dad for leaving us. At myself for phasing. At God for taking him. But I took it out on absolutely everyone. But thanks."

Kim just nodded, looking bewildered. I looked at her pointedly. She understood what I was trying to say. _I told you she'd changed._

Even as much as Leah'd changed, her sudden apologies still shocked everyone at the table. "Well..."Seth breathed. "That was...weird."

Leah laughed and looked to Paul. "I'm happy. I'm tired of being mean for no reason and for knowing that I hurt people before." She leaned closer to Paul, whispering something in his ear so softly that not even I heard it completely. Something about him being the reason for her happiness. He smiled a face-cracking smile and they kissed. She was the resaon for his happiness too.

The rest of dinner went well. We all talked and Kim loosened up, even though I knew she was also Emily's friend and probably felt like a traitor for liking the new Leah. They really seemed to bond. After an hour, Seth and Zo went upstairs and we all sat and talked, drinking beer and laughing. Kim and I left around midnight and walked home.

"They're both so different." Kim observed as we went inside our house. "Really touchy feely. I never expected that from either. To be so romantic with a boyfriend or girlfriend."

I sighed. "Yeah...they can barely keep their hands off one another. Even in front of everyone, they kiss and stuff. They had sex in Sam's bathroom the other day. It was hilarious."

Kim looked shocked. "While you were all there?"

I nodded. "Me, Em, and Emily were in the kitchen. We could hear them." I blushed a little remembering Emily's arousal. She had some sick thing for wanting what Leah had.

"Holy cow." She paused, looking thoughtful and then shy.

"What?"

"Well..."she hesitated. "What was it like? Rough?"

I laughed. "Sort of. Playful though...Paul says they do it at least three times a day. Unless Leah's mad at him."

"Damn!" She turned to me. "How does he do it? Isn't he tired from patrols and stuff?"

I smiled. "We have great endurance, babe."

She drew back. "So...how come you never want to?"

My brow rose. "What?" I shook my head. "I do want to! Almost constantly. But I'm not going to pressure you. Twice a week...better than nothing."

"But-but-" she spluttered, "You always seem so tired. I thought you'd be too tired to do anything. I want to too! I mean, look at yourself. I just thought-" She was cut off suddenly when I pulled her into my arms.

"You see...we need to communicate better." And then we were kissing and I was leading her upstairs.

I pushed her onto the bed and she smiled coyly. "Thank _you_ Paul and Leah." she murmured.


	25. Epilogue

**Leah's POV**

I felt like my life was finally put together now. Finally complete, ya know? Before, I'd been sort of floating around in the middle of nothing. Doing my patrolling duties and then going home, just doing enough to get by in life.

And then Paul had came along. And he wasn't just my boyfriend. Or a fling anymore. He's my mate. The love of my life. And I felt stupid for ever thinking that was Sam's spot. For ever thinking that what I'd had with Sam was true love.

And then I had two new friends...that were actual girls, along with one being a she-wolf. My little brother was happy and we had other ally wolves for emergencies. My mom was doing good, thinking of moving in with Charlie.

I came out from behind the tree I'd changed behind, meeting up with the other nine guys in my pack. Paul came forward, sliding an arm around my waist. "So, lunch or..."

"Let's go to your place. We can eat after, right?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Of course." he replied after pulling back. "I'm make some fettucine."

I smiled. "YUM." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"Leah." Sam called out, stopping us in our tracks. I groaned. "Paul." he called a moment later. He never put our names together. Can anyone say denial? Not calling us Leah and Paul isn't going to make us _not_ a couple.

I turned. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Emily wanted to invite you two for dinner tonight. As a type of apology." Damn. That was the one...well, two...things in my life I hadn't had put together.

He watched us intensely, waiting for some type of weakness or something I guess. "Seth and Zo too?"

"Of course." he said quickly, his eyes suddenly leaving my face as if he'd caught himself doing something bad.

I looked to Paul, who shrugged. "Okay, then. The four of us will be over later."

"Come over at about seven." he instructed. "Jared and Kim are coming as well."

I nodded awkwardly, secretly glad for Kim and Jared's presences. Kim and Zo were my friends. Seth, Jared, and Paul were all packmates and important to me. My mate, my brother, and my mate's best friend. I would behave for this dinner, I promised myself.

**Emily's POV**

Leah, Kim, and Zo came in together. That already had my anger rising. They'd got together before coming over when I'd invited them. And since when were Kim and Leah all honky dory. Oh yeah, since dinner last week when Kim and Jared discovered that Leah and Paul were a great example of the perfect couple.

Kim and Jared had been screwing like bunnies since.

The smiles that the three girls were sporting only served to piss me off. Seth, Jared, and Paul coming in behind just made it worse.

I finished lying out the roast and cornbread and started to fish soda from the refridgerator.

Sam came in from the livingroom and five minutes later we'd all taken seats at the table. "So...Leah, I just wanted to say," I forced the lump in my throat down and ignored her amused brow lift, "I'm sorry for slapping you last week. And the accusations. You didn't deserve that and I was wrong."

She nodded, ignoring my own pointed look that clearly said I wasn't really sorry. It had all been Sam's dumb idea. "It's all good, Em. We all get insecure sometimes."

"Insecure!" I sputtered. "I am _not_ insecure. You couldn't take Sam ev-"

"That's the whole point, Emily. I don't WANT Sam. I want Paul. I love PAUL." she replied calmly. How could she be so fucking calm? "Any feelings you have or thoughts that are telling you I want Sam back...that I'm trying to steal him from you...are wrong. I didn't just start dating some guy to get him jealous. I _mated_ with another shifter. An incredibly awesome one that I'm happy with. I don't even look at Sam like that anymore. He's like my boss or something."

"A boss you hate and never listen to." Seth commented.

Leah scowled. "I don't hate Sam. He couldn't help the imprint. He could've not flaunted it, but men are pigs, it's to be expected."

"But I'm not, am I?" Paul whined jokingly to Leah.

She smiled. "You're the biggest of them all. Just in all the ways I like." He laughed, along with Jared, Kim, and Seth. "Point is...I have a mate. I'm all good now. We may never be friends, but all is forgiven."

"If you forgive me, why can't we be friends?" I asked, more curious that longing.

She shrugged. "I forgive because I don't care. I won't forget because it showed what kind of person you were and I don't want that type of friend. I can't have a friend I don't trust. But, a cousin? An aquaintance? Sure..."

"But-"

"Zo and Kim can be your friends all they want. I don't wanna be and I won't."

"Leah." Sam warned. I threw a smug look her way. She needed to remember who her Alpha was.

"You need to remember who your Alpha is."

"My Alpha is Jacob." she asserted. "And as long as I recognize that, Sam can't tell me what to do."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're back in Sam's pack now."

"That'd be easy to remedy if Jake sees how Sam's Imprint keeps treating pack members. And I'd be first to follow Jake out."

"And I'd be second." Paul added.

Sam's brow furrowed. "You'd leave over her?" he asked, sounding shocked and betrayed.

"You're pushing her out over Emily!" Paul argued. He wasn't buying Sam's innocent act.

Sam scowled. "I'm his Imprint!" I raged. Of course he'd put me over others.

Paul stood. "And Leah is my mate. I don't think you guys are understanding this. She's more than just an Imprint to me and you're acting like she's just a crush. I'd follow her anywhere."

"And so would we." Zoey spoke for her and Seth. Seth nodded. We all knew Seth would follow his sister, taking Zoey with her.

"And you know Quil and Embry would too." Leah added. "Seven to Four right there."

"Eight to Three." Jared said suddenly. "Sam, you're letting Emily come in between the Pack. She has no right to be in Pack Business anyway."

"What are you saying?" Sam snarled.

Jared lifted a brow. "I'm saying she shouldn't attend meetings anymore. No one else brings Imprints. She tries to act like Alpha Female or something but she isn't a wolf. "

"I'm the Alpha's wife and that should grant me some leeway. I'm concerned about the tribe too."

Leah, who'd been trying to control herself, finally snapped. I saw it happen in slow-mo. She jumped to her feet. "You don't even have a drop of Quilette blood in you! Quil, at least, is half-half and a wolf! But not you! You're none! You have no say here! And if that isn't enough, Sam isn't even the rightful fucking Alpha, so shut the fuck up!"

I shut up, swallowing hard. Leah looked ready to scar the other side of my face.

"Point is, if Leah thinks Emily is treating her wrong, and asks Jake to leave the pack again, he will." Jared told Sam. "You know he will. And Quil and Embry will follow him. Seth, Zo, and Paul will follow her. And I'm following Paul. How long do you think Collin and Brady will take to come along too? They're more loyal to me than you, Sam, and you know it."

Sam looked like he may explode.

"It's just something to think about. We're not asking you to leave her or anything. Just keep pack business between pack."

"Be a good Alpha, is what we're saying." Seth chimed in. Sam deflated suddenly, sitting in his chair and sighing loudly.

**The next day. **

**Paul's POV**

The meeting was noticeably missing Emily that morning and I had to smile. She'd been beyond pissed about it, but Sam had put his foot down. He'd still been checking Leah out but after the arguement between Leah and Emily last week, I was sure she was over him.

It was just time to start our own life now.

It was almost dusk, the sunsetting behind us over the ocean. The air was a little humid but also a little breezy. I found Leah with Kim and Zoey, Seth and Jared, all surrounding the bonfire. They were sitting together on one long log while most of the pack and Imprints sat around the rest. I nodded to the side, motioning for Leah to follow me.

She came up slowly, looking curious, and I led her just far enough away so they wouldn't hear the words I was saying. It was sort of a private moment. My hands were sweating and I tried to rub them on my jeans.

"Leah...You're my mate." I started. She laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeeeeahhhh."

"And I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." I continued. "I don't know how you feel about marriage or if that would be pointless compared to actually being _mated_, so I got this instead of an engagement ring." I pulled out the deep gold Celtic promise ring I'd bought. "It's technically Celtic. The knots are Celtic knots, but I didn't want to get something really American-y anyway. Then again, I didn't want to make you a bead necklace either. This was the prettiest one I saw there..." WHY CAN'T I SHUT UP! "Anyway...it's a promise ring. Because it's a promise to be whatever you want. A promise to be a pre-engagement ring. Or just a ring to symbolize us, if you don't care about getting married. It's a promise from me to you that, either way, we'll be together ...as long as you want me anyway, and it's a promise that I'm going to make the rest of your life as close to happily ever after as humanly possible."

Leah had been staring down at the ring in my hand as soon as I'd brought it out. When my little speech had ended, I stood there nervously waiting for a response. She stared at the ring for at least two entire, heartbreaking minutes, before glancing back up to me. Tears had built in her eyes and started to spill over. It was probably the first time I'd seen Leah actually cry. Especially being tears of joy. I hoped they were anyway...

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice choked up and raspy.

I nodded. "Deadly serious."

She smiled suddenly, hugely, and stuck her hand out. I fumbled with the ring a little, to which she laughed, before I slid it onto her ring finger. She jumped into my arms then, pulling me to her tightly. I felt her warm tears soak into my shirt against my chest. "I promise Paul, I'll always want you. I love you."

"I love you too, Leah. More than anything." The smile that covered my face then was the widest smile I'd ever felt before, almost cracking my face in half from ear to ear. But I was too happy to be able to tone it down. I couldn't. This was just another instance where loving Leah caused sore muscles.

I could take the sore muscles though. The pleasure was worth it.

The only think I couldn't take was the heartache. But I wouldn't have to, because I'd fought for Leah. I'd fought **her** for her. And I'd won.


End file.
